Encubierta
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: FIC CONJUNTO. ICHIHIME. Orihime, es una chica como cualquier otra, tiene amigos, va al colegio y esta en la etapa de enamoramiento, pero... ¿Cuál es su secreto?
1. La princesa con nombre de princesa

Esta es la sorpresa que tenía preparada, un new fic Ichihime!!! wii!!!

este fic se lo quiero dedicar COMPLETAMENTE a luz-chan porque es un fic conjuntos, sip, es un fic que hago con ella, se lo pedi ^^

Espero que disfruten mucho este fic y ya puedes calmar tus nervios pame or preguntarte lo que te ocultabamos XD

por cierto, tambien estas obligada a postear..y tambien tu kobato-chan!! Xd apenas lo abro y ya obligo a comentar jajaja XD

Bleach no es mío, sino de uno de los grandes reyes de la shonnen, Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por los increibles justicieron del Ichihime Shonnen Jump y por los embusteros creadores de conflictos, Pierrot XD(descuida pierrot, adoro tu animacion de peleas)

**Encubierta**

**Capitulo 1: La princesa con nombre de princesa**

En Japón del año 2010, era una época en que volvieron lo que conocíamos como "Reyes". Cada país tenía un Rey que podía ser bueno o malo, ocultándolo ante falsas sonrisas. En Japón, su Rey de allí, era uno de los mejores, era admirado y se preocupaba por cada uno hasta el punto de dar su vida por ellos.

Él es viudo, perdió a su esposa al dar a luz, una niña idéntica a ella, que nadie sabe como es ya que hasta los días de hoy, ha estado bajo anonimato para estar a salvo, ella cree y se hizo parte de ella, que lo hace para que tenga una vida normal.

-¡buenos días Orihime!

-¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan!-Saludo cuando la motocicleta en la que iba se detuvo frente a ella-Gracias Ulquiorra, aquí me bajo y sigo adelante.

-Como diga, estaremos al pendiente-Alejándose.

-No es fácil, ¿Eh?-Bromista.

-Shh, alguien te puede oír.

-Pero si no hay nadie a alrededor - dijo su mejor amiga mientras giraba su cabeza a los alrededores.

-De todas formas, es algo que no podemos estar hablando como si nada – contesto preocupada la pelinaranja

-Esta bien. Ya! tranquila - agrego Tatsuki y siguieron avanzando rumbo a la escuela. La cual no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Tatsuki siempre la esperaba en esa esquina, justo a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto. Conocía muy bien su situación, y le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, yendo como una chica normal a la escuela. Sin embargo era un poco difícil llevar una doble vida.

-Sabes que es algo difícil sobrellevar esto, pero en verdad es muy confortable tener a alguien que comparta esto conmigo – comenzó Orihime con una enorme sonrisa dedicada solamente para su amiga – Muchas gracias Tatsuki - le agradeció a su mejor amiga

-No hay nada que agradecer Orihime. – aseguro su amiga, y en ese mismo instante habían llegado al instituto.

Llegaron a sus casilleros y ambas subieron a su salón. Platicando amenamente sobre el desayuno que había traído consigo Orihime, y las raras combinaciones que había preparado para el día de hoy entro al salón aquel chico pelinaranja que Orihime siempre esperaba tan impaciente todos los días.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! – saludo emocionada mientras alzaba una mano para sonreírle abiertamente a aquel chico.

El mencionado, posos sus marrones ojos en la muchacha al oír su nombre, viendo los ojos grises de la chica y aquella sonrisa que era normal en ella.

-Yosh Inoue-Alzando su mano-Yosh Tatsuki.

-Yo Ichigo... ¿Y ese golpe en la cabeza?-Esa pregunta provoco que Ichigo se molestase-Oh, ya veo, fue tu padre.

-A callar...ya me las cobre-Caminando hacía su asiento.

-¿Pero estarás bien?-Pregunto Orihime preocupada.

-Tranquila Inoue, no es nada.

-Si, este tonto ya ha recibido peores-Siguió su amiga señalando al muchacho con su dedo gordo.

-¡I-ICHI-GOOOOO!-El mencionado solo alzo su mano, dándole a alguien en la cara.

-Hola Keigo, hola Mizuiro y Chad.

-Hola-Dijeron los dos últimos.

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu buen amigo?

-Ahí vienen-Oyeron a decir a una.

Notaron que al salón entro un muchacho de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello negro y ojos negros, era Ulquiorra e iba acompañado de un malhumorado peliazul, otro pelinegro que se veía indiferente y un rubio de mirada cansada, como si sufriese de aburrimiento y de color negro.

Discretamente, miraron por un segundo a la pelinaranja y caminaron hacía sus propios asientos para sentarse, ignorando a su alrededor.

-Oigan, ¿Oyeron que pronto será el cumpleaños de la princesa?-Dijo una.

-Oí que como todos los años, el Rey Urahara hará una fiesta en que participará todo el país-Dijo otra.

-¿Creen que este esta vez?

-Lo dudo, nunca ha dado la cara, incluso ya se cree que es falsa, un producto de la imaginación al Rey al perder a su esposa...Se cree que esta loco.

-Bien, bien, dejen las copuchas para la hora del almuerzo.

Al salón entro su sensei, de cabello marrón, recogido con un lazo y tenía apariencia de vago por sus sandalias, sombrero de paja y un kimono extravagante sobre su traje azul.

-Buen día chicos! –saludo cansinamente aquel hombre mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio. – Ahh! hoy la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de darles clase, el día es tan hermoso que deberíamos estar sobre el techo del edificio, y disfrutarlo – contesto mientras asomaba su cabeza a la ventana y inhalaba el aire del exterior, disfrutándolo.

Todos los estudiantes de aquel grupo lo miraron extrañamente mientras observaban como veía hacia la ventana. Ya conocían que ese maestro era un poco flojo y que siempre salía con lo mismo, para el todos los días eran hermosos y lo suficientemente perfectos para estar acostados y disfrutarlos.

-Aunque, eso si tengo que dejarles un trabajo – comento mientras comenzaba a tocar su barbilla pensando en que trabajo será el indicado para aquellos muchachos.

-Mejor maestro cuéntenos acerca de la fiesta que se realizara. Estamos enterados que esta cordialmente invitado – pregunto una alumna curiosa y deseosa de que se le olvidara al maestro aquel trabajo que estaba planeando.

A pesar de tener un aspecto algo descuidado y extravagante, ese profesor era una persona muy importante también políticamente, solo que para él era un hobbie dar clases en aquella escuela. Aunque si a eso se le podían llamar "clases".

-Aquel baile de la princesa? – cuestiono el maestro confundido

-Si ese! – confirmo otra voz

-Que quieren saber? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Listo para contestar aquellas dudas

-Ha visto alguna vez a la princesa? – pregunto un chico emocionado. – Es bonita? – ataco con otra pregunta

-No la he visto nunca en mi vida – confirmo mientras miraba de reojo a Orihime. – Aunque he de suponer que es hermosa – continuo mientras caminaba entre las bancas del salón.

Como detestaba esas conversaciones sobre la princesa, la ponían muy nerviosa, como si estuvieran a punto de descubrirla. Aunque era imposible que tuvieran la más mínima sospecha de eso. Pero aun así la ponían de los pelos de punta……..

-Entonces que se supone que hacen en aquellos bailes? – pregunto otro alumno curioso

-Pues es una fiesta de disfraces, toda la noche se la pasa uno conversando con personas que apenas conoces, o bailando con aquellas personas. Cada fiesta es algo nuevo, una sorpresa que aguarda cada año el Rey – comento reme memorando aquellas festividades que solía ir, y que encontraba a cada belleza.

-Se rumora que la princesa es una de las personas que acude, solo que por los antifaces, no se sabe quién es quien, además de que nadie sabe que aspecto tiene. –continuo el profesor mientras relataba con emoción. – Estoy ansioso de ver que me aguarda este año – termino mientras sonreía fascinado

-Que estupidez – pensó un pelinaranja mientras miraba hacia otro lado. – como diablos les interesaba esas tonterías sobre una princesa imaginaria, si de verdad existiera daría la cara.

-No digas tonterías-Le regaño Tatsuki-Sus motivos tendrá, a lo mejor el Rey lo hace para protegerla.

-Insisto, esa princesa no existe, ¿Qué clase de princesa no da la cara?

-Tienes razón...Kurosaki-kun-Sonrió la joven levemente para luego mirar de frente, sintiendo ya algunas miradas ya familiares para ella.

Después de mucha plática, la campana finalmente sonó, Orihime salio disparada a los patios alejados de la escuela y se apoyo en el tronco del árbol. Se quedo allí por minutos, mirando el suelo con una expresión triste.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Se que soy una cobarde, pero...-Cerro sus ojos-Solo quiero una vida normal, aunque sea por un tiempo-Susurro.

-Orihime-sama-La mencionada alzo su cabeza mientras sentía como algo cubría sus hombros, protegiéndola del frío.

-Shunsui-san...-Susurro sorprendida, sintiendo el kimono de uno de sus protectores en cubierto.

-Bueno, tenía que venir yo o esos jovenzuelos, aunque en mi defensa, suelo dormir aquí-Sonriendo.

-Shunsui-san...-Repitió para luego abrazarlo.

-Ya, ya-Acariciándole los cabellos como un padre a su hija.

-¿Cree que soy egoísta y cobarde?

-Por supuesto que no, es mas, creo que eres valiente y digna de ser princesa.

-¿Usted lo cree?-Sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿Que princesa decide tener una vida de estudiante con chicos normales? Generalmente se quedan en los palacios con profesores privados, ya es algo viejo-La toma de los hombros y se agacha para estar frente a frente-No importa lo que digan el resto, solo debe importarte tus propias decisiones y que te apoyen.

-Arigatou Shunsui-san-Sonriéndole.

Comienzan a oír unos gritos-Al parecer, va a ver función-Murmuro el profesor.

-Fíjate por donde vas Kurosaki.

-¿Pero que dices Grimmjow? Fuiste tú quien me empujo.

-Grimmjow-Ulquiorra hablo sin perder sus serias facciones-No armes otro escándalo, la preocuparás.

-Él tiene la culpa, de esto y de preocuparla-Gruño.

-Oh-Hablo Ishida-¿Y desde cuando le tienes cariño?

-A callar, solo hago mi trabajo.

-Si como no – comento un chico rubio quien avanzaba a su lado

-Ultimadamente no me importa si me creen o no – contesto enfadado el peliazul, de inmediato se giro para mirar a Ichigo retadoramente – Y tu! Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino no puedo asegurar que salgas vivo – dijo molesto, por el hecho de que hiciera que se preocupara Orihime. Si por el fuera aquel pelinaranja ya estaría en el suelo

-En verdad te crees tan fuerte? – pregunto burlándose Ichigo

-No me provoques cabeza de zanahoria – contesto mientras iba a avanzar hacia el, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Te dije que no hicieras escándalo – amenazo Ulquiorra quien apretaba con fuerza su mano – Ahora ve lo que provocas, ya viene para acá – contesto con una expresión de desaprobación en su cara.

El profesor venía acompañado de una pelinaranja a donde ya se habían amontonado los estudiantes para ver la pelea. Querían ver una pelea que valiera la pena

Que está pasando aquí? – pregunto el profesor abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes y observando la situación

-Kurosaki es el del problema – acuso Grimmjow despreocupadamente

-Yo? Pero si eres tú el escandaloso aquí – contesto enojado y se acerco para golpearlo

-Ya, ya! tranquilos, no es necesario llegar a los golpes – intento calmar a aquellos muchachos mientras miraba de reojo a Orihime, la cual estaba preocupada por ambos. Esto no paso desapercibido por aquel peliazul que ya conocía aquella mirada en ella. De inmediato, se volteo dándoles la espalda a todos y se encamino a aquella princesa.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Grimmjow en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchase. Podía observar su mirada de preocupación y sus ojos levemente rojos. Detestaba verla triste.

-eh? Si! – Contesto fingiendo una sonrisa – pero ya no te pelees más por favor – agrego al último

-No lo haré – prometió

-Bueno ya que está todo arreglado, por favor vayan a sus salones por favor – comento por ultimo aquel profesor, y los estudiantes que se habían juntado soltaron un quejido por no haber visto una pelea. Mientras un pelinaranja observaba aquella escena entre Grimmjow y Orihime, con el ceño fruncido. Porque le molestaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ella?

-Grimmjow, en verdad deberías controlarte un poco-Shunsui poso su mano en uno de sus hombros-Se que están preocupados, pero contrólense por favor.

-A callar-Zafándose.

-Arigatou Grimmjow-Agradeció la joven-Y gomen ne minna, no hago más que preocuparlos.

-Orihime-Tatsuki se acerco-Lo siento soldaditos de goma, pero mucho tiempo juntos llamarán la atención-Se la lleva.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, los estudiantes ya se iban emocionados, a hacer planes, vaguear en sus casas o aburrirse haciendo los deberes.

-¿Al festival?-Pregunto Orihime.

-Si, ¿Por qué no vamos todos al festival que haremos nosotros los pobres para la fiesta de la princesa?

-Cállate Keigo, no somos pobres-Alego Tatsuki mientras la pelinaranja se reía divertida.

-¡Yo voy al mismo lugar que vaya mi Hime-chan!-Exclamo Chizuru con mirada de lujuria a punto de atacarla, pero Tatsuki la alejo de una patada.

-No comiences con tus vulgaridades-Dijo molesta.

-Gomen ne, pero yo no voy-Sonríe.

-¡¿Nani?!-Exclamo Keigo con cataratas de lágrimas.

-Gomen ne y arigatou por la invitación, pero tengo planes para ese día.

-Yo tampoco iré-Dijo Ichigo desinteresado.

-¿Por qué Ichigo?-Pregunto Mizuiro mientras Keigo estaba en una esquina deprimido.

-Mi padre fue invitado por el Rey a esa tonta fiesta y me amenazo para ir.

El corazón de Orihime casi se detiene al oír eso, ¿Ichigo Kurosaki estaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Estarían juntos en el mismo lugar? El miedo y la preocupación la rodeaba mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¡¿COMO ESTA ESO ICHIGO?!-Exclamo Keigo.

-No lo sabia, pero al parecer mi viejo y el rey son viejos conocidos.

-Ahh...la suerte que tienes-Murmuro Mizuiro.

-Si piíllas a la princesa, tómale fotos para que me masturbe-Rogó Chizuru.

-Hentai-Dijeron sus compañeros.

-Etto...ya debo irme....ya ne-Se despidió Orihime para luego irse corriendo.

Aún sentía su corazón latiendo a mil, no podía creer lo que se había enterado, la sola idea la aterraba. Al estar unas cuadras lejos del instituto, notó que había un deportivo azul sin capota, por lo que de un salto, ya estaba sentada en el copiloto.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Grimmjow, ya nos podemos ir-Poniéndose unas gafas y una boina para ocultar su cabello para no ser reconocida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada – contesto despreocupado mientras arrancaba directo a la casa de la princesa.

La chica se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos. Todavía no podía creer que Ichigo iría a la fiesta. Y si la descubría? La odiaría después de eso? Muchas preguntas se anidaban en su mente. La preocupación no la dejaría dormir esta noche……….

-Que es lo que te pasa? – pregunto el peliazul quien desde hace rato la había visto preocupada.

-Eh? No, nada – respondió rápidamente mientras se reía nerviosamente

-No me engañas, te conozco. Además sabes que puedes confiar en mí – contesto sin siquiera mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía, se avergonzaría

-Muchas gracias Grimm-kun. Yo lo se. – contesto con una hermosa sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar al chico, muy a su pesar. – Es solo que…….. – divago un poco la chica

-No me digas que fue por los comentarios de ese idiota. Porque si fue así, ahora mismo voy y lo hago pedaz- fue interrumpido por un grito

-No! no, fue eso . –Contesto la chica - me preocupa un poco la fiesta – confeso la chica

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Estaremos ahí por si sale algo mal. Además tu padre siempre maneja todo esto con mucha inteligencia – le aseguro a la chica y seguía conduciendo, faltaba poco para llegar a su casa

-Si lo se. Gracias otra vez. No sabes que bien me hace tenerlos a todos ustedes conmigo – comento feliz la chica mientras alzaba la cabeza para sentir el viento sobre su rostro a causa de la velocidad. Grimmjow al verla solo atino a sonreír. – Además, esta vez sí bailaras conmigo – agrego juguetonamente la chica. Sabía perfectamente que Grimmjow detestaba bailar.

-No de eso nada – comento molesto el chico mientras negaba con su cabeza – Ni muerto

-Vamos! Lo prometiste la ultima vez! – le reclamo la chica mientras hacia un puchero

-No me mires asi, sabes que no me gusta – le contesto intentando apartar la mirada, sabia que se dejaría convencer ante ella.

-Solo una pieza si? – le pidió Orihime. A lo cual Grimmjow solo gruño en derrota!

-Yuhu!!! – chillo Orihime de emoción, y llegaron a su casa, bajo del deportivo y se encamino hacia la entrada. – Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana Grimm-kun – se despidió sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro, e inmediatamente entro a su casa.

Ya en su casa, lanzo un suspiro mientras veía como se acercaba un mayordomo.

-Buenos días Orihime-sama-Dijo-Su cena esta servida y su padre esta en la línea 3.

-Arigatou-Sonríe, le deja sus cosas y va al living, se sorprende cuando la TV de pantalla grande mostro la imagen de su padre-¿o-otosan?

-¡Hime-chan, bienvenida a casa!-Exclamo feliz, su padre era un hombre rubio, con un gorro sobre su cabeza y con un abanico, dándole una apariencia de vago...

Era el Rey de Japón.

-Otosan...digo, su majestad, ¿Por qué me ha llamado a través...de la TV?

-Bueno, pedí a mis hombres que arreglasen tu tele para que tengamos este tipo de conversaciones, Soy tan listo-Moviendo su abanico muy feliz.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso-Regaño.

-Pero yo solo quería hacerlo para poder vernos más-Con lágrimas en sus ojos-No solo acepte que tuvieses vida normal, también tuve que aceptar tu decisión de vivir fuera del palacio, ¿Sabes lo triste y solo que papi Kisuke se siente?-Con lágrimas a mares.

-Gomen, gomen-Avergonzada mientras le recorría la gotita y el hombre fiel de Urahara, de nombre Tessai, se unía a la tristeza del Rey con un pañuelo sobre sus ojos-Mañana estaré en el palacio, lo prometo.

-Yuhu!!-Exclamo alzando sus abanicos para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de comportarte como un tonto, actúa como un verdadero Rey, joder-Exclamo una morena de cabello violeta y ojos amarillos-Comenzando en quitarte ese tonto sombrero y poniéndote la corona.

-Noo, la corona pesa mucho-Alegaba como un niño.

-Buenas tardes Yoruichi-san-Saludo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hime-sama, no se preocupe que la fiesta de cumpleaños esta bajo mis manos.

-Arigatou por tus servicios, nos vemos mañana, no tengo clases por las fiestas que harán así que iré al palacio temprano.

-Ya quiero que estés aquí y te daré un abrazo de oso-Le aseguro Urahara con sus brazos extendido.

-Compórtate-La morena lo volvió a golpear-Te dejamos Orihime... ¡Y tú ponte la corona!-Y la comunicación se cuelga

-Orihime-sama, su cena la espera-Le informo el mayordomo.


	2. Una fiesta inolvidable

Bueno, aqui, Luz-chan y yo, les dejamos el capi 2!!! ya llevamos como 9 capis wiii!!

Bueno, quiero dejar un anuncio importante, no subire contis hasta despues del 15 de julio....wiii!!! de acuerdo, no es algo para emocionarse XD pero solo para que sepan, eso si, subire hasta esa fecha contis de este fic y de Codisiando a la rosa de la libertad, fic que hago con jose, ¿Por qué? por el simple motivo que ya avanzadoooooooo, solo tengo que copiar, pegar a word, corregir ortografia y listo XD

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten y recuerden!! Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, subido en manga por la SJ y en anime por Pierrot, yo solo uso a los personajes, con el mismo motivo que ustedes, ampliar mis habilidades de escritura y cumplir el deseo de varios ichihimistas...wiii!!

**Capitulo 2: Una fiesta inolvidable**

-Gracias, en un momento voy – contesto educadamente y se quedo observando un rato más a aquella televisión. Su padre no tenía remedio, siempre se comportaría como un niño, pero no podía negarlo era el mejor padre que pudiera pedir. – Bueno vamos a cenar! -se dijo a si misma y se encamino al comedor a disfrutar los platillos que le esperaban.

-Señorita es hora de levantarse, ya se le hizo tarde – le anuncio una sirvienta quien la movía delicadamente para que se levantara

-Un rato mas Yuuki-chan! – se quejo la pelinaranja y se tapaba con las cobijas

-Pero señorita, recuerde que hoy tiene que ir al palacio para los preparativos de su fiesta –le recordó y de inmediato se levanto

-Se me había olvidado!!! Tenía que llegar temprano al palacio! – Grito mientras rápidamente saltaba de la cama – Rangiku me va a matar!!!! – comento espantada y se dirigió directamente al baño para tomar una ducha y salir disparada para allá.

-También le he de informar que su escolta ya se encuentra en la sala – agrego la sirvienta e hizo que Orihime se apurara mas

-Diles que no me tardo, y que me disculpen – contesto por ultimo antes de entrar al baño.

Se ducho y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que haber llegado temprano, ahora Rangiku la reprendería. Ella era la encargada de ayudarle con su vestido y todas esas cosas, y se suponía que llevaría todo el día. Bajo rápido hacia la sala y ahí estaban sus mejores amigos, quienes también eran sus escoltas.

Se encontraba un chico pelinegro quien usaba lentes, y mantenía una expresión seria a lado de él estaba un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dedicada solamente para la princesa. En la esquina de la habitación estaba otro pelinegro sin expresión alguna, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. En el otro extremo estaba aquel peliazul quien al ver a la princesa sonrió ligeramente. Y por ultimo estaba uno recostado ligeramente en el sillón, su cabello rojo relucía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Buen día a todos! Disculpen por la tardanza – saludo y lo ultimo lo hizo con una reverencia

-No haga eso Orihime-sama, no tiene porque disculparse con nosotros. – respondió Uryuu quien movía sus manos frenéticamente enfrente de el

-No me digas Orihime-sama, solo Orihime. Sabes que somos amigos, no hay formalidades entre nosotros – lo reprendió mientras se acercaba a ellos

-De acuerdo, pero es difícil no hacerlo – le comento Uryuu

-Como amaneciste princesa – pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa

-Bien gracias, pero hemos de apurarnos, o Rangiku se molestara mas – comento nerviosamente.

Todos salieron de su casa, rumbo al palacio. Orihime ahora estaba montada en la motocicleta de Ulquiorra. Los demás salieron en sus coches.

Después de recorrer un gran distancia de kilómetros, la motocicleta de Ulquiorra y el deportivo de Grimmjow se detuvieron al estar frente a unas enormes rejas. Esperaron unos segundos y estas se abrieron, dándole el paso hacía el palacio, cuya distancia era enorme, cubierta por elegantes flores y árboles de diversos tipos.

-Gracias Ulquiorra-Agradeció una vez que estuvieron frente del palacio real y este la ayudaba a bajar.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos Orihime-Aviso Ishida-Según su agenda, el día de hoy estará muy ocupada.

-Y sobreviviendo a Rangiku-Agrego mientras subía corriendo las enormes escaleras que la llevaría a la puerta principal con sus amigos atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando ya estaban frente a ellas, siendo recibidos por una gran cantidad de mayordomos y sirvientas, que estaban inclinados y gritaron a la vez "Bienvenida Orihime-sama"

-Hola, muchas gracias, buenos días, lo siento pero tengo prisa-Decía mientras devolvía los saludos sin dejar su carrera.

-Es bueno ver a la princesa de vuelta en el palacio-Dijo una sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que no haya perdido esa energía-Dijo un mayordomo.

-Debe divertirse mucho en la escuela.

Orihime se detuvo cuando estaba frente a unas puertas, custodiadas por unos soldados, quienes al verla, se la abrieron mientras estaban inclinados ante ella.

-Gracias-Agradeció con una sonrisa y entrando-Disculpa la tardanza Rangiku.

-¡Orihime, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡¿Qué no ves que tenemos mucho que hacer?!-Exclamo una voluptuosa y hermosa rubia y apuntándola amenazadoramente, parecía un animal a punto de cazar.

-G-Gomen ne, me quede dormida-Refugiándose en Shinji, quien era el más cercano.

-No la regañes, estuvo hasta tarde con tareas de su escuela-Se quejo Renji.

-Como sea, ven a probarte los trajes, te tengo listo un probador para que no te miren los mirones de tu guardia.

-¡Hey!-Exclamaron él, Ishida, Shinji y Grimmjow mientras ulquiorra solo suspiraba ante aquel comentario.

-hai, hai-Caminando hacía los vestidos, viendo lo hermoso y caros que eran-Debió costar una fortuna.

-Nada es imposible si hablamos de la princesa de Japón-Rangiku le guiño el ojo.

De un momento a otro, Orihime sintió como la abrazaban por atrás, sabía quien era-Mi pequeña ha vuelto a casa con su papi Kisuke-Frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Yo también me alegro de verte otosan-Con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y se supone que este hombre es el representante de Japón?-Fue el comentario de Grimmjow

Se probó varios de ellos, pero realmente ninguno convencía a Rangiku, ella era la que decidía por Orihime. Mientras los chicos solo veían aburridos esa prueba de vestidos, un poco ya desesperados por la espera. De pronto Orihime salió del vestidor dejando a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta. Aquel vestido que ahora llevaba era blanco totalmente con hermosos bordados, también tenía un escote bastante pronunciado que dejaba ver claramente sus bien proporcionados pechos de Orihime, era sostenido por unas tiritas sobre sus hombros dejando ver totalmente sus brazos, exponiendo su suave piel. El vestido era largo y llegaba al piso.

-Creo que hemos encontrado el perfecto – dijo emocionada Rangiku mientras sonreía abiertamente – ¿No es así chicos? – pregunto a sus amigos, quien todavía la miraban fijamente a la princesa. – Sus ojos están un poco más arriba eh! – les dijo al ver en donde realmente la estaban mirando a Orihime

Todos ellos voltearon sus caras hacia otro lado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Te ves muy hermosa! – dijo Uryuu, el cual hablo por todos.

-Gracias Uryuu-kun – contesto mientras reía nerviosa

-Bueno hay que continuar, tenemos que seguir con los accesorios ahh! Es verdad y el antifaz. – Contesto emocionada – Ah no me he olvidado de ustedes chicos, ustedes también tienen que estar muy guapos – miro a cada uno de ellos

Era de noche en Japón, todos los habitantes celebraran a su manera el cumpleaños de la siguiente heredera, en el palacio, no paraban de llegar personas de alta sociedad.

Orihime los veía llegar a todos desde su cuarto del palacio, que era el doble de grande que en la de casa "encubierta". Ya arreglada y con el antifaz listo, salio de su dormitorio, encontrándose con Ulquiorra.

-Gane la apuesta para escoltarte, Shinji esta llorando como un bebé.

-Jeje...te ves muy bien Ulquiorra-Rodeando el brazo derecho del muchacho para luego camina hacía la fiesta.

Una vez adentro, ella se mezclo en la multitud con mucha facilidad, pasando desapercibida, nadie se daba cuenta que ella era la princesa. Recorría el lugar, hablaba con los invitados, con su padre, incluso con su amiga Rukia, quien la dejo peleando con Renji para salir un rato a la azotea. Por ahora, todo estaba bien, no se había pillado a su amigo de la escuela.

Volvió a entrar cuando comenzó a sentir algo de frío y la sorpresa la invadió, como también su corazón latía y sus mejillas, ocultas por su antifaz, ardían en rojo. Todo era provocado con solo ver la figura de Kurosaki Ichigo, a pesar de ocultarse en el antifaz, sabía perfectamente que era él, ese cabello y ojos eran irreconocibles para ella

Se examino con cuidado, estaba presentable e irreconocible, aun así, estaba realmente muy nerviosa y decidió evitarlo, pero era tan torpe que accidentalmente termino chocando con él, estaba por caer al suelo, sino fuese porque la agarraron de la cintura.

-S-Summimasen-Se disculpo apenada, pero los nervios volvían a ella al saber finalmente que Ichigo la tomaba de la cintura y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos del otro, creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Ese me va a oír-Gruño Shinji al ver la escena, pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo con solo alzar su brazo-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja que disfrute un poco su cumpleaños con él...por muy que nos desagrade.

-Ese no se la merece-Gruño Grimmjow.

-¿Dónde esta Renji?-Pregunto Ishida.

-Peleando con Rukia.

-E-Esta bien-Sorprendido ante la belleza de la chica, al ver sus profundos ojos grises, sentía que la había visto en algún lado-¿Te has lastimado?

-No, estoy bien-Apartándose un poco, aún con la vergüenza.

Ichigo se preguntaba de donde la conocía, sabia que había visto esos ojos pero era imposible. La chica tenía el color de cabello muy exótico, un rosa chillante que relucía ante las luces del lugar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al quedarse mirando por unos momentos aquel escote que tenía la chica.

Que pervertido soy! – pensó el chico mientras alejaba su mirada de ella

-Me alegra – contesto el chico sin mucha importancia.

-Vaya, vaya! Ichigo has encontrado pareja de baile eh! – se escucho una voz burlona, imposible de confundir

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto el chico al reconocer la voz de su estúpido padre

-Disculpa a mi hijo si es un poco maleducado, es mas aun me es imposible creer que haya encontrado a alguien tan bonita como tu – comento ignorando completamente a su hijo – pero vamos, no se detengan por mi, bailen – alentó el padre mientras los aventaba a la pista del baile

-No! Esp – intento alegar Ichigo, pero ya estaba en medio de la pista. No sabia que hacer, le era vergonzoso bailar, porque ni siquiera lo hacia bien. Quiso huir pero estaba su padre enfrente de toda la multitud, listo para golpearlo si se retractaba. No quería hacer escándalos

-N-no, no te preocupes, si no quieres bailar conmigo por mi no hay problema – contesto tristemente Orihime, mientras tartamudeaba, estaba sonrojada por el hecho de estar tan cerca de el, pero se sentía triste al ver que no quería bailar con ella

-No, no es eso, es que…..-intento excusarse pero no sabia que decirle, no era por ella, pero es que no quería quedar en ridículo tampoco, pero al ver en su rostro un asomo de tristeza decidió acceder – Me concederías esta pieza? – le dijo Ichigo educadamente mientras extendía una mano hacia ella, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-E-Ehm si, claro – contesto nerviosamente mientras tomaba la mano de Ichigo, lo cual hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera ambos cuerpos de aquellos adolescentes. Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, ya que iba a bailar con Ichigo, el chico que amaba.

Mientras tanto Ichigo, no podía evitar ver cada expresión de aquella chica, por alguna razón lo atraía. Ambos caminaron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar, la canción que en ese momento tocaba era un vals. Coloco una de sus manos en su cintura mientras con la otra agarraba su mano y ella coloco una sobre su hombro. Ichigo estaba tan preocupado por no pisarla y la guiaba torpemente por la pista.

-Tranquilo, si quieres yo te guiare – le ofreció la chica dulcemente mientras lo miraba fijamente. Ambos mantenían ese contacto visual, que dejo de tener importancia todo lo demás, solo eran ella y el.

Continuaban bailando, y eran observados por varias personas. Unas se encontraban furiosas, listas para aventarse contra el pelinaranja mientras otras estaban felices por la chica que se veía tan contenta por estar entre los brazos de aquel chico, se veía que disfrutaba el momento.

-Vaya al parecer nos emparentaremos pronto – comento en susurro Urahara a Isshin, y el ultimo solo volteo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si estoy muy feliz, en cuando llegue a casa se lo contare a Masaki – comento con un brillo en sus ojos, emocionado por la idea.

-Ese maldito, que le quite las manos de encima – gruño Grimmjow y observaba la pista de baile

-Cálmate – contesto Uryuu, y detenía a Grimmjow, definitivamente se tenía que separar Orihime de Ichigo o se armaría un escándalo, además de que Ulquiorra tampoco estaba muy feliz por la situación, solo que el tenia más autocontrol.

Termino la canción y ellos se separaron un poco, pero sin despegar la mirada del otro.

-G-Gracias por la guía.

-No hay de que-Algo apenada-Gracias por la pieza K-...etto...

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Es un placer Kurosaki-kun-Por una razón, ese "Kurosaki-kun" le era tan familiar y reconfortable-Mi nombre...-Dudo un momento que decir, pero tuvo una idea y así, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro-Me llamo Urahara London-Sonríe.

-¿Urahara?-Se sorprende-N-No me digas que tú...

-Shh-Pidió, atreviéndose a posar su dedo sobre los labios del chico-Alguien te puede oír.

-¿Usted es la princesa imaginaria?

-¿Imaginaría?-Confundida e interesada.

-Ah...no, olvídalo...Es un placer conocerla princesa-Haciendo una inclinación.

-Por favor, nada de formalidades, por eso es que me oculto, para que no me traten de esa forma, ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?-Tomándolo de las manos-¿Kurosaki-kun?-Sonríe-Dime London a secas.

-Esta bien pri-...digo, London, por favor, dime Ichigo.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida, ¿Llamarlo por su nombre? Era algo que siempre quiso, pero le daba tanta vergüenza-Esta bien, Ichigo-kun-Volviendo a conquistarlo con su sonrisa.

-¡Ah, ya no aguanto mas!

-Grimmjow, matte-Se quejo Ishida.

-Yo te apoyo Grimmjow-Shinji estaba a punto de sacar su espada.

-¡Matte!-Se detiene al oír la voz del Rey-Les ordeno que no interrumpan.

-Me lo suponía-Susurro Ulquiorra molesto-Esto es obra suya, ¿No Su Majestad?

-Nosotros solo sabemos que se gustan.

-Por lo que solo queremos darles un empujoncito-Agrego Isshin.

-Estoy tan contenta-Pensaba Orihime, no podía creerse que se haya acercado más a Ichigo, aunque fuese por un disfraz-Ichigo-kun, ¿Quisieras...?-Avergonzada, no se atrevía a lanzar la pregunta, pero no quería apartarse de su lado-¿Quisieras pasar un rato más conmigo? Ir conmigo a los jardines del palacio-Dijo al fin con la cabeza gacha.

-Eh? Claro, por mi está bien – contesto el chico nervioso ante aquella petición, pero no podía negarle nada a la princesa. O esa fue su excusa.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la multitud para ir directamente a la salida que los llevaría a los jardines del palacio. Su escolta de la princesa solo los observo detenidamente.

-no quiero que los sigan – sentencio el Rey antes de dirigirse hacia otros invitados

-No me importa lo que diga. No pienso dejarla con ese – contesto Grimmjow furioso, y se dirigió a la salida

-Yo voy con el – contesto Shinji igual de molesto, mientras Uryuu miraba a Ulquiorra pidiéndole ayuda, pero el también estaba de acuerdo con seguirlos

-Ahh Renji donde estas cuando te necesito – se dijo resignado Uryuu mientras no le quedaba más de otra que acompañar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo "platicando" con cierta pelinegra que estaba con un puño cerrado e iba dirigido directamente a su estomago de aquel chico.

-Vamos Renji, que te cuesta! – reclamo aquella mujer

-No, ni ebrio – contesto rotundamente Renji mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y alejaba su mirada de ella

-Solo un pequeño baile, viste aquella pareja que paso hace un rato?, se veían muy bien – comento aquella chica mientras trataba de convencer a su amigo

-No, dije que no – contesto el chico, cuando sintió un puño sobre su estomago que le saco el aire

-Si no cedes por las buenas será por las malas – contesto mientras tomaba a su "acompañante" de su traje y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Ambos chicos caminaban lentamente por un pasillo lleno de flores, y la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar. Ninguno había dicho nada hasta el momento. Pero al parecer estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero ambos estaban igual de nerviosos por la presencia del otro.

-Ven! Te mostrare un hermoso lugar – le dijo y sin pensarlo tomo la mano del chico y lo llevo corriendo al lugar donde siempre se escondía de niña, cerca del pequeño estanque cerca de ahí.

El chico solamente se dejo llevar por ella, pero el contacto con su mano, lo hizo sentirse más nervioso aun. Cuando llego a dicho lugar, no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo hermoso que era. Delante de el, se podía observar en reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, y había un gran árbol que estaba en la orilla. La vista era muy linda. La chica se sentó cerca de la orilla jalando a Ichigo consigo.

-Verdad que es hermoso? – pregunto alegremente Orihime, sin darse cuenta que todavía tenía entrelazada su mano con la de Ichigo

-Sí, lo es – confirmo Ichigo y se quedo mirando al rostro de la chica sin pensarlo. Noto que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Así que se levanto y se quito su saco, sabía que no le daría mucho calor, pero no podía dejarla así. Se lo puso sobre sus hombros a lo cual Orihime se sonrojo ante tal hecho. – No es bueno que salgas sin abrigarte – le dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

-G-Gracias – contesto nerviosa Orihime.

-puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestiono el chico curioso

-Claro – contesto rápidamente, pero también estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que no le pidiera que se quitara el antifaz o algo que pudiera incriminarla

-Porque no apareces en público? – pregunto el chico sin rodeos

-Porque no me gusta mucho esta vida. Me sentía atrapada estar aquí, y ser tratada de esta forma, me gusta hacer amigos, y que me quieran por lo que soy, y no por un titulo que tengo –contesto tristemente la chica mientras miraba hacia el lago

-Quiere decir que te haces pasar por un estudiante? – pregunto incrédulo Ichigo

-Así es – confirmo Orihime, pero después pensó que tal vez había hablado de más

-Creo que jamás me he topado contigo – comento Ichigo con una media sonrisa, si la hubiera conocido, definitivamente lo recordaría.

-Bueno, a lo mejor me escondo muy bien-Sonriendo divertida-O eres muy despistado.

-Es lo más probable-Confeso ante la risa de la chica.

-¿Dónde andarán?-Pregunto Grimmjow.

-Los perdimos de vista-Murmuro Ulquiorra.

-Si le pone un dedo encima, juro que...-Exclamo Shinji.

-A lo mejor fue a ese lugar-Pensó Uryuu-Probemos en el ala oeste-Sugirió, tratando de mantenerlos lo más alejados posibles.

-Buena idea Ishida-Dijo Shinji y salio disparado.

-Se nota que son unos celosos-Murmuro resignado, viendo como sus amigos se alejaban.

-¿Y en que escuela vas entonces?-Pregunto Ichigo intrigado.

-Eso es un secreto, aunque te sorprenderías-Sonriendo. Era agradable estar con él sin ponerse nerviosa, a lo mejor era por el hecho de que estaba en personaje, oculta en su antifaz y en su peluca color rosa.

-¿Te sientes segura siendo alguien "normal"?

-Por supuesto, tengo muchos amigos, muy interesantes, aunque les ocultado el hecho de ser lo que soy...temo lo que pasará cuando se enteren...Claro, que no odio mi vida, estoy muy agradecida por tener al Rey como mi padre, ha sido muy amable y me ha cumplido los gustos que quería, pero...

-¿Pero?-Curioso al ver como se detuvo.

-Cuando termine el instituto, tendré que revelarme porque tomare el reinado, cuando cumpla los 18, ya que si espero más tarde, tendremos que seguir las normas y buscarme un marido y quiero que esa elección sea a mi libertad

-Si, me imagino que nadie quiere casarse de ese estilo.

-Mi padre tuvo que hacerlo...pero por lo menos, mis padres eran amigos muy cercanos, se querían, pero...yo no quiero solo amistad...

-¿Y quieres gobernar tan pronto?

-Yo ya estoy preparada, me lo hice a la idea cuando tome la decisión de ser "normal", no me molesta gobernar tan pronto, además, así liberare a mi padre y se podrá casar con Yoruichi-san-Sonríe-Espero ser buena Reina como él.

-London...-Dudaba que decir...o al menos trataba de buscar las palabras-Puedes contar conmigo...como amigo...para cualquier cosa.

-Kur-Ichigo-kun...-Mirándolo sorprendida y luego se conmovió, dejando que sus ojos se humedeciesen-Arigatou-Exclamo para luego abalanzarse hacía él, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras ambos caían al suelo.

-Etto...London...-Apenado, sintiendo el césped en su espalda y el calor del cuerpo de la princesa en su pecho. Sus manos, intencionalmente, la había tomado de la cintura.

-S-Summimasen-Avergonzada, quiso apartarse, pero al ver los profundos ojos del chico, termino perdida en ellos, como él en sus grisáceos ojos.

Tal vez habían pasado varios minutos pero en aquel momento se detuvo el tiempo para ambos. En realidad ninguno de ellos se quería mover de aquella posición a la cual habían llegado. El la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, el sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo era la sensación más increíble que había sentido en toda su vida, era como si ella debiese estar ahí. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente el uno al otro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sensación de sus pechos de la chica contra su torso.

En el caso de Orihime no era muy distinto, el estar así de cerca de Ichigo era algo alucinante. Jamás se había imaginado estar de esa forma con él, pero la sensación era maravillosa, podía sentir sus brazos del chico rodeándola, y sus manos estaban posicionadas en su cintura, haciéndola sentir segura. Mientras sus propias manos estaban alrededor del cuello del chico, logrando que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

-Porque siento esta ansiedad de besarla………-se pregunto a si mismo Ichigo mientras observaba sus labios de la chica. – Si apenas la acabo de conocer – se recrimino, sin quitar la mirada de ella

-Me encantaría probar sus labios – pensó Orihime al ver como la observaba con ansiedad Ichigo

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando poco a poco, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro. El calor entre sus cuerpos iba aumentando. Orihime fue la primera en cerrar los ojos, esperando a que el terminara de recortar la pequeña distancia que ahora los separaba, algo que Ichigo no tardo en hacer. Y lentamente unieron sus labios. Al principio fue un leve roce como tratando de reconocer los labios de otro, después el beso comenzó a profundizarse un poco más. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el alborotado cabello del chico, mientras el había dejado su cintura para colocar sus manos en su nuca de Orihime, para atraerla más a él, si es que eso era posible.

Ichigo saboreaba cada centímetro de la boca de la chica, era tan dulce y algo adictivo tenía que admitir, podría estar horas de esa manera y sin cansarse. Tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentirse completo. Lentamente se separaron a causa de la falta del aire, Orihime todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de memorizar cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo, de la misma manera de atesorar ese momento para toda su vida. Ichigo la miraba extasiado, verla así, con los ojos cerrados, y los labios hinchados, también con la respiración agitada, el reflejo de la luna sobre su rostro la hacía parecer un ángel, que no podía dejar de admirar, quería besarla nuevamente.

Y-yo –comenzó a decir Orihime cuando abrió los ojos y noto que la miraba fijamente. Pero casi le resulto imposible de hablar cuando sintió nuevamente su respiración tan cerca de su rostro. Iba a volverla a besar.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo imbécil! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos que hizo que los dos muchachos que ahora se encontraban en el suelo, saltaran por la sorpresa y giraran sus rostros para ver quien venía gritando.

A lo lejos venían corriendo cuatro personas, pero quien encabezaba aquella carrera eran dos personas, en sus rostros reflejaban su enfado y su mirada asesina miraban intensamente a Ichigo. Era Shinji y Grimmjow que se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos, pelándose entre si para ver quien llegaba primero, claro, ambos tenían un objetivo en común. Matar a aquel muchacho que estaba abusando de su princesa.

-¡Matte!-Grito Orihime preocupada por la vida de Ichigo, poniéndose de barrera para protegerlo-¡Ni se les ocurra!

-Princesa, no debió salir a estas horas al jardín, ni mucho menos con ese-Gruño Grimmjow, mirando al pelinaranja con expresión asesina.

-Princesa, regrese al palacio-Pidió Ulquiorra, también estaba molesto, se notaba en la voz.

-No hasta que me asegure que no le harán absolutamente nada a Ichigo-kun y para ello, se vienen los 4 conmigo.

-Hime-sama-Susurro Ishida-Le pido disculpas por no detenerlos.

-Uryuu-kun, guía a Ichigo-kun de vuelta al palacio, onegai.

La fiesta había terminado, aunque hace unas horas que la princesa se regreso a sus aposentos del palacio antes, estaba por una parte molesta por sus amigos y otra...feliz, aun no podía creer que se había besado con Kurosaki Ichigo, aún recordaba las sensaciones, sus manos en ella, sus labios acabándole el aire.

-Pero...-Susurro al volver a la realidad, él no sabía que era ella, que había besado a su compañera de escuela, sino a una princesa pelirrosa.

Con su bata cubriéndole las ropas para dormir, bajo las escaleras y camino pasillos para llegar al desabitado salón de baile, donde estaba el Rey lloriqueando por la interrupción de su escolta y feliz por lo que le contaron.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que interrumpir?

-Su Majestad, usted no debería decir eso-Alego Shinji.

-¿Y donde estabas Abarai?-Alego Ishida-Por tu culpa no pude con este trío de celosos.

-¡¿Cómo que celosos?!-Exclamaron Grimmjow y Shinji, mientras Ulquiorra solo lo veía con frialdad.

-¿Celosos?-La voz de la princesa los interrumpió.

-Lo siento Ishida, Rukia no me dejaba en paz, esa enana pendeja de...

-A ver-Orihime encaro al "trío de celosos", como marco Ishida-¿Me pueden explicar su comportamiento de esta noche?

-Simplemente no podíamos permitir que ese hombre se le acercase de esa forma-Confeso Ulquiorra.

-Iba a besarla-Exclamo Shinji.

-Ese hombre simplemente no es apto ni para respirar el mismo aire que usted-Finalizo Grimmjow.

-Ay Orihime, te di de escolta a hombres tan celosos que no te dejaran buscar un marido-Lo siento pequeña, tu papi hizo lo posible para mantenerlos lejos de ustedes dos, pero...

-¿Cómo?-Exclamo sorprendida.

-Hija, ¿Crees que no lo se? Entre tú y yo, se que estas enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo-Con una cara picarona mientras le daba ciertos golpecitos con el abanico.

-¡Otosan!-Grito completamente roja por la vergüenza. Su padre simplemente se fue riendo feliz por ella-Onegai-Viendo a sus amigos-Les pido que no vuelvan a repetir lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ulquiorra-¿Es por qué le gusta estar con él?

-Pues...-De nuevo el rubor invadía sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Si-Admitió, me pongo muy feliz cuando estoy a su lado...y mi corazón palpita muy rápido-Recordaba el momento en que bailaron juntos y dio un giro-Como dice mi padre, estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun-Sonríe.

Ante tal declaración los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, a la vez que en los rostros de algunos reflejaban tristeza al escucharlo.

-Me alegra que nuestra princesa haya encontrado a alguien especial – se unió a la conversación Yoruichi

-Gracias Yoruichi-san. – contesto nerviosa Orihime

-Aun así, el no es alguien digno para ti – dijo Grimmjow e inmediatamente salió de la habitación enfurecido. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Orihime vio con tristeza como Grimmjow salía de ahí. No comprendía porque se comportaba asi.

-Discúlpalo Hime-chan. No ha tenido un buen día – contesto Uryuu mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la princesa, pero no pudo quitar aquella expresión de su rostro.

-Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano Hime-chan, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir – le informo su padre mientras la abrazaba y la acompañaba a su cuarto. No muy de acuerdo con eso, tuvo que hacerlo y llegaron a su habitación.

-Papa, crees que Grimm-kun se haya enfadado conmigo? – pregunto preocupada la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama

-No lo creo. Pero debes comprender, que lo único que quieren tus amigos es que nadie te haga daño – le comento su padre mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y la acariciaba para darle tranquilidad. – Tal vez sea mejor que mañana hables con él, cuando esté un poco más calmado – agrego por ultimo

-Sí, lo haré- confirmo Orihime

-Vaya te queda bien el rosa – comento su padre al ver su peluca - Bueno por ahora descansa. Buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Orihime se tiro en su cama y dejo salir un largo suspiro, tocándose sus labios mientras cerro los ojos para recordar aquel hermoso beso que compartió con la persona que amaba. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios en cuanto recordó aquellas sensaciones que solo el podía hacer sobre su cuerpo. De pronto le vino un pensamiento a su mente. El no sabía que era Inoue Orihime y tal vez el nunca estuvo interesado en ella. Solo estaba interesado en aquella princesa ficticia. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste ante el hecho.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera a la cara el inicio de semana. El no se sentiría incomodo porque no supo quien era aquella princesa, pero en cambio ella no podría evitar recordar aquel beso que compartieron.


	3. Caballero Celoso

Y sigo celebrando...con este new capi!!

Ojala pueda subir todos los que tengo pensado hoy mismo

**Capitulo 3: Caballero celoso.**

Era domingo, por lo que Orihime no tenía clases, eso si, tenía que hacer sus otras responsabilidades, las que tenía como princesa. Se levanto, comió el desayuno que le dejaron la servidumbre, se dio un baño, se vistió y salio para recorrer el palacio.

Estuvo en el enorme comedor del palacio, escuchando atentamente las lecciones de sus maestros mientras el Rey miraba todo con curiosidad, como un pequeño niño, hasta que Yoruichi lo golpeo y se lo llevo a rastras.

-Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con Orihime-chan-Alegaba con lágrimas en los ojos y estiraba sus brazos.

-¿Podrías dejar esa enfermiza actitud de una puta vez?-Suspiro-Eres el Rey, cojones.

-Pero también soy padre y quiero pasar tiempo con mi hime-chan, va a pensar que no la quiero.

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Orihime te esta muy agradecida por apoyarla en todas sus decisiones...Eres un buen padre, pero como Rey...me sorprende que logres ocultarle a la gente ese lado.

-Soy un chico listo-Moviendo su abanico feliz.

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí por ahora Orihime-sama, va a tomar un tomar.

-Arigatou-Agradeció poniéndose de pie.

-Volveremos a las lecciones en una hora, sea puntual.

-Hai-Sonríe y salio.

Iba a buscar a Grimmjow, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de los lugares donde acostumbraba estar, así que pensó que estaría afuera. Busco por los jardines, en las áreas de entrenamiento y se detuvo al verlo a lo lejos.

Con una sonrisa de victoria, tomo una vara de madera que había por allí y con ella, se fue directamente hacía él para atacarlo. Estaba a milímetros de pegarle cuando fue detenida fácilmente con una sola mano.

-¿Se puede saber a que juegas?-Le pregunto Grimmjow, sin alterarse mientras Orihime se esforzaba para liberar la vara de su enorme mano, sin obtener logros.

-Que malo, ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte?

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes aparecerte a escondidas, siempre sabré donde estas...porque eres tú.

-Grimmjow...-Sorprendida para luego sonreír-Arigatou.

-¿Me dirás ahora lo que quieres?

-Quiero...pedirte...que me disculpes.

-¿Disculparte?

-Discúlpame, se que me quieres cuidar y estoy agradecida...demo...-Agacho su cabeza-demo...no quiero que estés enojado conmigo...eres un buen "amigo" Grimm-kun.

-Amigo eh? – dijo casi en susurro el chico, no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante tal palabra. No sabía si eso era lo que quería de ella.

-Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Orihime al escuchar un susurro por parte de Grimmjow

-No, nada de hecho no tienes nada que agradecer. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. Siempre – contesto dulcemente, pero de inmediato se volteo dándole la espalda. No era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y si no lo había escuchado, no tenía intención de volverlo a repetir.

-Gracias – dijo y lo abrazo por detrás, lo conocía desde siempre y sabia que no le gustaba expresar lo que sentía. –Podemos jugar un rato? – pregunto Orihime mientras alzaba la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del chico

-A que quieres jugar? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Vamos a traer a los demás y jugamos luchitas. Como lo hacíamos de niños – le propuso la chica mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, al cual Grimmjow no se pudo resistir ante tal petición y lo que hizo fue aceptar su propuesta.

Parte de la tarde se la pasaron jugando entre ellos. Bueno excepto Ulquiorra quien siempre evitaba involucrarse en ese tipo de juegos. Aunque después de cuando cedía cuando Orihime se lo rogaba. Por alguna razón Orihime era lo que los unía a cada uno de ellos. Cada uno la quería a su manera, pero tenían algo en común entre ellos. Darían su vida por protegerla de cualquiera, no permitirían que alguien la hiciera sufrir.

Después de un rato de juegos tuvo que regresar a sus clases con Yoruichi quien le enseñaba lo que se necesitaba saber sobre el reino, así como la forma de comportarse y de sobrellevar el puesto como reina. Yoruichi era una mujer experimentada, no por nada llevaba años con su padre "educándolo" y "reprendiéndolo" sin embargo, sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de su padre.

-Bueno es todo por ahora Hime-sama – le dijo la morena soltando un suspiro

-Sí, muchas gracias Yoruichi-san. –contesto la princesa mientras sonreía.

-No tiene porque agradecer, por cierto, me pidió Rangiku que si podría ir a la sala – le comento Yoruichi mientras salía de la habitación

-Sabes para que me necesita? – pregunto confundida Orihime

-Será mejor que no la hagas esperar. Sabe muy bien como se pone – agrego al final mientras sonreía

Orihime se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con Rangiku quien estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelinaranja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Orihime-chan! – brinco del sofá y salto hacia Orihime sonriente, la estrechaba entre sus grandes atributos que poseía Rangiku. – Vámonos! – grito alegre mientras la jalaba a la salida

-¿Qué? A donde vamos? – pregunto Orihime mientras era arrastrada por su amiga

-Vamos a la plaza, el Rey me dio permiso de llevarte, además nos presto su tarjeta – contesto alegremente mientras mostraba la tarjeta de crédito – sabes lo que significa Hime-chan? – Pregunto mientras la veía emocionada – ¡Vamos de compras! – contesto a su propia pregunta mientras salía corriendo hacia fuera. Ya tenía quien las llevara a dicho lugar.

-¡A comprar se ha dicho!-Exclamo Orihime mientras la seguía.

Llegaron afuera y para sorpresa de la chica, el que las llevarían serían dos personas: Ukitake y Toushirou. Matsumoto abrazo al último, enterrándolo entre sus pechos.

-¡Matsumoto, suéltame!-Exclamo mientras trataba de no morir.

-Ukitake-san, ¿Ya volvió de su viaje?

-Hai-Sonríe-Y estoy encantado en acompañarla princesa-Besando su mano-Y también a Rangiku-san.

-Arigatou-agradecieron las chicas y los 4 se suben a un vehiculo blanco.

Anduvieron por toda la ciudad, mirando, comprando ropa o alimentos para probar, incluso le compraron ropa al pequeño Hitsugaya y a Ukitake.

-Me he divertido como nunca.

-Es bueno relajarse Orihime-sama-Aseguro Ukitake al oírla.

-Paremos en ese restaurante a comer-Señalo Rangiku.

-No te aproveches de la tarjeta del rey Matsumoto-Alego Toushirou molesto.

-Él dijo que podríamos usarla todo lo que queríamos con tal de que Orihime se relaje un poco de tanto estudio.

-¿Otosan dijo eso?-Sorprendida para luego conmoverse, su padre siempre la protegía y hacía lo posible por ella.

-Bueno, andando-Exclamo Rangiku mientras empujaba a Orihime desde los hombros.

-No hagas eso, puedo caminar Rangi-...Ay!-Exclamo cuando había chocado con alguien cuando iba a entrar, cayendo al suelo-Auch, auch...-Quejándose de dolor.

-Orihime-sama-Exclamaron Ukitake y Hitsugaya a la vez.

-Estoy bien-Les aseguro-Lo siento mucho, no me fijaba donde...-Se interrumpe al ver con quien choco-¿Yuzu-chan?

-Eso me dolió...-Se quejo.

-¿Estas bien Yuzu?-Exclamo un preocupado Isshin.

-Eso te pasa por andar corriendo sin mirar-Le regaño Karin indiferente, después de todo, ya vio que estaba bien.

-En verdad que lo siento-Se disculpo Orihime mientras se ofrecía a ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse.

-Pero si es la bella de Orihime-chan-Exclamo Isshin-Ichigo, ven aquí y saluda a Orihime-chan-Llamo.

-¿Eh?-El cuerpo de Orihime quedo inmóvil por un momento para luego sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, recordando el beso de anoche.

El chico se fue acercando hacia su padre quien lo había llamado, no esperaba encontrarse a Orihime en ese lugar, y sobre todo con esas personas desconocidas para el. Hasta donde el sabia ella no tenia familia y vivía sola, le daba curiosidad esas personas, al parecer la acompañaba una familia feliz, estaba el papa y el hijo que tenían el mismo color raro de cabello, y aquella mujer de atributos intimidantes debía ser la madre del pequeñín.

Hola Inoue! – hablo Ichigo en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos

H-Hola K-Kurosaki-kun! – tartamudeo la chica la cual estaba completamente roja de la cara, y tenía la cabeza gacha. No podía mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

-Pero que le hiciste Ichigo, mírala como esta por tu culpa – reprendió Isshin a su hijo al ver el comportamiento de la chica – Pobre Orihime-chan dime que te hizo mi estúpido hijo y lo reprenderé – contesto mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. – Es mas para arreglar todo este asunto los invitaremos a comer- propuso alegremente el padre de la familia Kurosaki. Dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para convertir a aquella pelinaranja en su futura nuera, no descansaría hasta que los viera casados y con muchos pequeños Ichigos corriendo por la casa, gritándole abuelo. Su fantasía lo hizo distraerse un momento, pero de inmediato regreso a la realidad, guiando a la princesa a la mesa que tuviera el espacio adecuado para todos ellos.

-Siéntense por favor – invito Isshin a sus acompañantes de Orihime, y los cuales aceptaron con gusto, excepto el pequeño Toushirou quien tenía el ceño fruncido desde que llegaron.

-Shiro-chan, onegai, no pongas esa cara.

-No me llames así Hime-Refunfuño.

-Vamos, vamos Toushirou, no te comportes así ante esta gente que fue amable en invitarnos.

-Ukitake-san tiene razón, taichou-Hablo Rangiku con una amplia sonrisa-Auch!-Exclamo al sentir un pisotón por cortesía de Orihime, quien la miro con advertencia.

-Por cierto, es bueno verte de nuevo Isshin.

-Lo mismo te digo Ukitake, parece que los años no te afectan a ti

-Vamos, vamos, no digas esas cosas, que con mi salud, lo más probable es que yo me vaya primero.

-Te pateare el trasero si eso llega a pasar-Se ríe.

-Viejo, ¿Ya se conocen?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Bueno, él esta enfermo y va mucho a mi consulta.

-Disculpen, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-Pregunto el camarero. Todos pidieron y este se fue.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, conociéndose más y riendo, pero a pesar de eso, Orihime seguía poniéndose nerviosa ante la presencia de Ichigo, sentía como su corazón latía y su boca ardía en señal de seguir con aquel sabor en su boca.

Ichigo, en cambio, seguía pensando en aquella princesa de cabello rosa, en lo hermosa y perfecta que se veía en sus brazos y el dulce sabor de sus labios, aún tenía ganas de querer más, pero estaba un poco confundido porque al ver a Orihime, aquellos recuerdos la invadieron mucho más, como si ella y no London, fue con quien se beso.

-Eso es imposible-Pensó-Para empezar, Inoue ni siquiera es pelirrosa y no es princesa.

-Como me es difícil...ni mucho menos debe saber que soy la princesa y con quien se beso...me odiaría-Pensó Orihime con la cabeza gacha para disimular su tristeza y preocupaciones.

-Aquí viene la comida-Exclamo Rangiku para sacarla de sus pensamientos-De nuevo gracias Isshin-san.

-Como cabeza de los Kurosaki, es mi deber disculparme por el idiota de mi hijo-Suspiro-Masaki debe estar llorando en su tumba por tener esta clase de hijo incompetente.

-Cállate viejo – dijo Ichigo al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe a su padre en su cara, haciendo que Isshin cayera de su asiento y rodara por el dolor. – Levántate viejo, estamos haciendo el ridículo – agrego el pelinaranja nervioso ante las miradas de sus acompañantes así como de las personas que estaban en aquel restaurante.

-Masaki, mira a tu hijo como me maltrata – chillo Isshin mirando hacia arriba

-Siéntate de una buena vez- ordeno Ichigo a su padre. El cual se sentó otra vez, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de haber terminado de comer Isshin y Ukitake se la pasaron hablando amenamente mientras que los demás morían de aburrimiento, Karin miraba extrañamente a Toushirou quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Matsumoto solamente se la pasaba fastidiando a Shirou porque no tenía más que hacer. Mientras Orihime miraba de reojo a Ichigo quien solamente miraba hacia la ventana pensativo, como si estuviera recordando algo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Se preguntaba si estaría pensando en ella, bueno en London, a la vez se sentía triste al pensar que no estaba interesado en la verdadera Orihime.

-Este… Ahora vengo voy a comprar algo – dijo rápidamente Orihime mientras se levantaba para salir del lugar

-No puedes ir sola por ahí Orihime-chan…..que te acompañe mi hijo. Al menos sirve de algo y acompáñala –dijo Isshin mientras veía la oportunidad perfecta para emparejarlos nuevamente. Mientras eso saco a Ichigo de sus pensamientos

-No, no se preocupe Kurosaki-san, no hay necesidad de que Kurosaki-kun me acompañe – dijo nerviosamente la chica ante la idea de caminar a su lado, ella solo lo había dicho porque quería alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

-No, no, no. Ichigo te acompañara – insistió Isshin e hizo que Ichigo se levantara – No es así Ichigo? – pregunto su padre

-Como sea – dijo despreocupadamente mientras se paraba a lado de Orihime – Vamos – ordeno y salio junto con ella. – Y que vas a comprar – pregunto cuando salían del restaurante

-E-Este pues quería comprar…- comenzó a decir intentado que algo se le viniera a la mente – Un libro!, si eso un libro – contesto rápidamente

-Ah bueno, vamos a la librería entonces – contesto mientras ambos caminaban a la par hacia la librería del lugar.

Parecemos novios yendo uno alado del otro –pensó Orihime nerviosamente y se ponía algo nerviosa, pero al voltear a ver a aquel chico, se encontraba distraído.

-Te sucede algo malo Kurosaki-kun? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica e Ichigo solo la miro confundido

-No, no me pasa nada – contesto rascándose la cabeza

-Es que luces distraído – continuo Orihime

-No, no es nada – aseguro el chico mientras se reía nerviosamente

-Esta bien, si insistes...-Susurro.

-En cambio, tú si luces rara, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Iie...-Moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación.

Llegaron a la librería, Orihime miraba que libro podría comprar, estaba indecisa, pero al final compró los tres. No pudo evitar ver una disquera que estaba cerca al ver que estaba el disco que esperaba, así que también lo compró.

-Summimasen-Se disculpo.

-No, descuida, me da lo mismo.

Orihime se detuvo al oír eso, ya debía imaginarlo, ella no era nadie para él, él solo pensaba en esa princesa ficticia, jamás la podría ver como alguien más, como deseo morir, o que la tierra la tragase, o estar sola para poder llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Inoue?-Pregunto en el momento que se detenía frente a ella.

-No...Bueno, yo...la verdad es...-Tenía la cabeza gacha, le dificultaba hablar si a la vez debía mantener las lágrimas fueras y tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara.

-¿Inoue?-No pudo evitar sentir una preocupación hacía ella al verla así.

-La verdad es...-Estaba dispuesta a confesarse, a soltar todo, a decirle toda la verdad, sabía que obtendría su odio, pero era eso o que siguiese pensando en alguien que no existía-¡La verdad es que yo soy la...!

-¡Disculpa!-Un chico en patineta la interrumpió en el momento que choco con ella.

El chico siguió su curso tranquilo por el hecho de que ya se había disculpado. Pero ignoraba el hecho de que el empujón provocase que Orihime tropezase y casi cayese al suelo sino fuese porque Ichigo la agarro firmemente de la cintura y la apego a su pecho.

-¿Estas bien Inoue?-Preocupado pero algo apenado por la cercanía.

-S-Si...discúlpame Kurosaki-kun-Viéndolo a los ojos.

Ambos quedaron paralizados cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Orihime sentía como se había ruborizado, su corazón latía y su boca la sentía seca, anhelando ser humedecidos por aquellos labios rudos pero suaves del pelinaranja. En cambio, Ichigo también estaba anonadado y sorprendido, aquella sensación de cercanía le era muy familia, era como si tuviese de nuevo en sus brazos a la princesa pelirrosa.

-I-Inoue...-Susurro.

-Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento!-Apartándose con las mejillas rojas y mirando el suelo.

No, no te preocupes – dijo el chico de la misma forma. Porque se le hacía familiar aquel aroma, tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentirse a gusto.

-H-Hay que regresar – dijo la chica tartamudeando

-Si claro. – contesto Ichigo mientras comenzaron a caminar.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, cada uno estaba avergonzado a su manera por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ahora ya no caminaban tan juntos como antes, parecían que eran desconocidos. Orihime estaba realmente angustiada por el hecho de que ahora Ichigo mantenía su distancia, la chica iba con la vista hacia abajo y justo al dar la vuelta en dirección al restaurante algo la hizo alzar la mirada

-Hola linda, ¿porque tan sola? – pregunto un chico rubio quien venía acompañado de sus dos amigos

-Es cierto preciosa, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? – pregunto el otro con la mirada no específicamente a sus ojos

-Vamos, no seas tímida – agrego el ultimo mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro

Ichigo que iba caminando a lado de ella y vio que ya no avanzaba se detuvo a mirar el porqué, en cuanto vio que esos tres chicos estaban acosándola, su sangre hirvió por la furia, no sabía el porqué de su reacción pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que esos tres no vivirían mucho tiempo para contarlo. Se acerco rápidamente y se puso enfrente de ella, con un rápido movimiento alejo la mano de aquel muchacho.

-No la toques – su voz se escuchaba autoritaria y demasiado furiosa

-no me digas tu quien eres para obligarme – reto aquel muchacho también furioso

-Y-Yo soy… – comenzó a decir nervioso – Soy su novio, hay algún problema? – contesto rápidamente, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Orihime de manera protectora y posesiva, quien ahora estaba completamente roja.

-Uhm vaya, preciosa, no se porque estas con este tipo, si quieres un hombre de verdad, mejor ven conmigo – le hablo el rubio guiñándole el ojo a Orihime. Eso antes de que recibiera un golpe en su cara.

Ichigo no pudo resistir el hecho de que le coquetearan, tal golpe llevo al desconocido al suelo. Chillando del dolor que ese golpe que había recibido, sus amigos lo miraron con miedo a Ichigo y huyeron de inmediato de ahí, Ichigo sonrió ante tal acción.

-Me las pagaras – amenazo el rubio y salió corriendo de ahí

Ichigo solo miro como se alejaba, no se había dado cuenta de que aun tenía en sus brazos a Orihime, y además se había puesto a analizar lo que acababa de hacer. Había dicho que eran novios, pero porque lo hizo? No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero el hecho de verla que la estaban acosando no pudo evitar el sentir una furia que emergía desde su interior

¿Acaso eran celos?... ¡No! Eso era imposible…

-Anno...K-Kurosaki-kun...-Susurro aún con el calor en sus mejillas, ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si él había dicho que eran "novios", sabía que era solo para protegerla, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Dime?-Y en eso se dio cuenta que aún la tenía cerca, su nariz no pudo evitar ole su aroma, tan delicioso...tan familiar...tan deseado...sacudió su cabeza-Lo siento Inoue-Apartándose con las mejillas rojas.

-I-Iie...gracias por ayudarme-Agradeció con una inclinación.

Volvieron a caminar de vuelta al restaurante. Ichigo seguía pensando el por qué de sus reacciones, esta bien que debía protegerla, era su amiga y si no lo hacía, pues de más que sería golpeado y no solo por su padre, sino también por Tatsuki, pero... ¿Que era esa rabia descontrolada? Aquel deseo de matarlos, de estrangularlos por ponerles un dedo encima sobre su compañera de clases.

-Kurosaki-kun-La voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamiento-Y-Ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?-Notó que tenía razón-Ahh-Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras entraban.

Cuando llegaron, la comida ya estaba lista, así que se sentaron y comieron. Después de un momento agradable, era hora de regresar. Ukitake e Isshin se despidieron con un estrechamiento de manos y luego cada grupo tomo su camino.

-Nos vemos mañana en clases Kurosaki-kun-Sonriendo.

-Ahm...si...-Alzando su mano derecha mientras la otra la tenía en su bolsillo.

-¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?-Exclamo su padre-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una mujer-Dándole una patada en la cara-Mira que eres un inútil.

-Cabrón... ¡Vete a la mierda!-Devolviéndole la patada.

-Otosan, niisan, no comiencen una pelea-Rogaba la pequeña Yuzu.

-Déjalos Yuzu, ya se detendrán-Dijo Karin desinteresada.

* * *

De vuelta al palacio en el auto, Orihime no dejaba de pensar en los momentos que tuvo con Ichigo en su caminata a solas, aquella forma en como evito su caída agarrándola de la cintura o como la defendió de aquellos tipos abrazándola posesivamente...y como decía que era su novia...de su propiedad.

-O-riiiii-hiiii-meeeeee-La mencionada, al reaccionar, noto que una mano se movía frente a ella, notando que era la mano de Rangiku-Hasta que despiertas, ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?-Miro a su alrededor y vio que era cierto, estaba frente al palacio-Gomen ne.

-Andas muy pensativa... ¿Pensando en el chico pelinaranja?-Sonriendo con picardía. Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo-No te culpo, con ese cuerpazo...lo mejor es que te apresures.

Entrando al palacio se encontró a su padre quien la esperaba con ansiedad. En cuanto la vio lo que hizo fue aventarse contra ella y abrazarla.

-No sabes cuánto me entristece que ya te tengas que ir – dijo mientras comenzaba a salir lagrimas de sus ojos verdes

-Tranquilo padre, prometo venir en cuanto me sea posible. Además nos podemos comunicar todas las noches – animo la chica a su padre, no quería verlo triste ni preocupado. Después de haber escuchado esto último el Rey cambio automáticamente de expresión, ahora mantenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-De verdad? Bueno entonces te dejo ir, mañana tienes clases entonces no es bueno que te desveles mucho. – sugirió su padre mientras ella asentía y salía y se despedía con una gran sonrisa

Al salir, ya la esperaba Uryuu quien ahora era el encargado de llevarla a casa. Subio a su auto y ambos se fueron de ahí.

-Como la pasaste hime-chan? – pregunto educadamente Uryuu mientras conducía

-Me divertí mucho, tu que hiciste Uryuu-kun – pregunto ansiosa por saber que había hecho en su día

-No, tuve algo interesante de hecho, solo tuve que soportar las típicas peleas entre Shinji y Grimmjow – contesto cansado mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

-Nunca cambiaran verdad? – pregunto Orihime

-No al parecer nunca lo harán. Orihime-chan te puedo preguntar algo? – pregunto Uryuu y seguía mirando hacia la carretera

-Claro Uryuu-kun que paso? – confirmo la pelinaranja, lo miraba expectante por saber que clase d pregunta haría

-Vas a decirle algo a Kurosaki sobre tu secreto? – soltó la pregunta la cual tomo desprevenida a la chica

-Y-Yo…..-intento decir pensando en su respuesta. – No lo se……-admitió tristemente – Es que y que tal si me odia por no haberle contado la verdad?. Tengo tanto miedo de que se aleje de mi o que ni si quiera me hable – confeso la chica mientras la preocupación aparecía en sus ojos

-Tranquila. No creo que eso suceda – le aseguro Uryuu mientras pensaba en como lo tomaría Ichigo – El entenderá. Solamente que sería mejor si tu se lo dijeras - agrego finalmente

-Lo pensare. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero creo que todavía no estoy lista –confeso Orihime

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí si necesitas mi apoyo – ofreció aquel pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Uryuu-kun. –agradeció la chica regresándole el gesto.

La chica se quedo pensando en aquella pregunta de su amigo. Acaso debería confesarle a Ichigo que era la princesa? Y si después ya no la veía igual, si solo estaba interesado en aquella princesa ficticia. Tal vez estaba juzgando mal a Ichigo, quizá el entendería la situación, pero después de saber la verdad… ¿Todavía estaría interesado en ella?...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se sintió terriblemente cansada y pesada, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía su cara arder y como su nariz quería liberar "cosas"

-Creo que son las consecuencias de haberme quedado esa noche afuera y desabrigada-Estornuda-Pero no puedo faltar.

Aguantando el dolor, se vistió, se arreglo, tomo unas medicinas y comió su desayuno. Su personal estaba preocupados por ella ya que la notaban mal, pero Orihime los tranquilizo prometiendo no hacer esfuerzo.

Era la hora de irse y vio que esta vez, era Shinji quien la dejaría, camino hacía él y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Shinji.

-¿Eh?-Le toca la frente-Estas enferma.

-No es nada, ya tome mis medicamentos, tranquilo.

-Lo mejor es que te quedes y le avisemos al Rey.

-No-Deteniéndolo-Onegai, no quiero preocupar a mi padre...estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Pero...-No estaba muy seguro.

-Además, hoy tiene que asistir a una reunión importante en Francia, ¿no?-Sonríe levemente-Debe irse tranquilo.

-Esta bien, pero nada de esfuerzos innecesarios, ¿Oíste?

-Arigatou Shinji.

Anduvieron hasta el lugar en que Tatsuki siempre la esperaba, pero esta vez, la invitaron a subir. Shinji le explico los motivos y ella acepto sin antes regañarle a su amiga por su idiotez.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo Keigo, quien estaba viendo el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana de su salón.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre Asano?-Pregunto Mizuiro.

-Deja de llamarme así-Lloriqueo-Miren, la bella y dulce Hime-chan ha venido a la escuela con ese dienton de Hirako

-¿Nani?-Exclamo Ichigo, girando su rostro para ver el estacionamiento y notó que era cierto, del auto del rubio, bajaban él y Orihime, también bajo Tatsuki, bueno, no debía preocuparse mucho si también iba ella, pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?

-Y esta hablando con esos otros chicos raros-Murmuro Sado, viendo como se le acercaba los otros chicos de la escolta de Orihime y por lo que se veía, la regañaban por algo y ella solo pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza avergonzada.

* * *

Era la hora de educación física, los hombres se encontraban jugando un partido de fútbol y las mujeres a los quemados, como Orihime no quiso preocupar tampoco a los maestros, decidió unirse también, pero andando con cuidado

-Ahh...-Pasa una mano por su frente, al parecer, estaba empeorando porque veía doble y luego borrozo-¿dónde...?

Mareada, trataba de poder bien el lugar, dio un paso atrás y eso causo que cayese al suelo sentada. Movió su cabeza de forma negativa para reaccionar, pero seguía mal hasta el punto de caer dormida.

-¡Orihime!-Grito preocupada Tatsuki al ver como una pelota se acercaba hacía ella, las demás chicas gritaban preocupadas y alarmadas.

Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando un pelinaranja la salvo-Bien hecho Kurosaki-Felicito el maestro.

Ichigo había detenido aquella pelota que iba directamente a ella. De hacía un rato la había visto demasiado roja, y también débil. A pesar de estar jugando fútbol en la otra cancha, no podía dejar de mirarla. En cuanto vio que la chica se había caído y la pelota iba directo hacia ella, salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia ella. Era como si todo lo que le importara fuera su seguridad.

Ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella, y al verla más de cerca supo que su estado estaba peor de lo que se veía a lo lejos, ya ni reaccionaba estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-K-Kurosaki-kun? …..-pregunto con débil voz y hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de abrir sus ojos y ver al muchacho

-Inoue! – grito Ichigo en cuanto vio que estaba a punto de caer totalmente al piso, con un rápido movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Que le pasa Kurosaki? – llego corriendo el profesor en cuanto vio que la chica no se encontraba bien, pero no fue el único la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron a ver qué pasaba

-Tiene mucha fiebre – contesto Ichigo preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba Orihime

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Rukia

-Yo la llevo – dijo rápidamente Grimmjow que ya estaba en ese lugar

-No, yo la llevare – dijo autoritariamente Ichigo, el hecho de que alguien mas la tuviera entre sus brazos le molestaba.

-Eres un…-comenzó a decir Grimmjow en cuanto vio que Ichigo ya estaba de pie con ella en sus brazos

-Llévala Kurosaki – contesto el profesor e Ichigo asintió y fue caminando hacia la enfermería. Sentía varias miradas por detrás, no muy amigables tenía que admitir. Pero poco le importaba en ese momento, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el bienestar de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos

-Maldito Kurosaki – maldijo Grimmjow y golpeo la más cercano que tenia

-También debemos ir con ellos, no podemos dejar a la princesa en ese estado – sugirió Renji quien también se veía bastante molesto por el hecho de que Ichigo se la hubiera llevado

-No debí de haberla dejado salir - se recrimino Shinji

-No hay tiempo para recriminarse Shinji, ahora lo único que nos debería importar es estar con ella – le indico Uryuu en cuanto vio que Shinji se echo la culpa de lo sucedido. Los 5 decidieron ir a la enfermería para estar con Orihime pero el maestro los detuvo

-Adonde creen que van eh? – Se les puso enfrente a los muchachos – Ya quedamos que Kurosaki la llevaría así que hagan el favor de regresar a la cancha. Después de la clase podrán hacer lo que quieran – contesto molesto el profesor mientras los empujaba nuevamente a las canchas.

Grimmjow estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo, no era bueno hacer un escándalo por eso. Los muchachos decidieron esperar a que acabara la clase para ir con la princesa.

Trataba de ir no mas rápido hacia la enfermería, Orihime tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Imaginaba que todo eso era un sueño, estar entre los brazos de Ichigo, definitivamente no era algo real, así que solo decidió disfrutar aquel dulce sueño.

Se quedo admirándolo por varios segundos, su rostro le fascinaba, sus facciones tan remarcadas y aquel ceño fruncido tan típico en el. Aquellos labios que tuvo la oportunidad de probar una vez, los cuales se habían vuelto ya una adicción, quería volverlos a besar. Sin pensarlo coloco una mano sobre su rostro, recorriendo primero su ceño el cual de inmediato quito el chico, cuando sintió aquella caricia, después paso lentamente sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, a continuación paso a su nariz y por ultimo llego a aquello que tanto deseaba tener otra vez. Delineo sus labios lentamente con su dedo.

Desde el momento que sintió su mano fría recorrer su rostro no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, se veía realmente linda de esa manera, tratando de reconocer cada centímetro de su rostro. El solo la admiraba mientras lo hacía, claro sus mejillas ahora ardían por el hecho pero la sensación de aquellas caricias que la chica le estaba dando, eran algo alucinante. Podía decir incluso que las disfrutaba.

La chica estaba fascinada por lo suave y cálida que era la piel de Ichigo, pero no pudo evitar los escalofríos que sentía en su cuerpo, al parecer la gripe estaba empeorando. Lo que hizo fue acorrucarse al pecho del muchacho en cuanto volvió a sentir otro escalofrió. Aquella reacción no paso desapercibida por Ichigo quien en cuando sintió que la chica se abrazaba más a su cuerpo y enterraba su rostro en su torso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Así que de inmediato volvió a tomar su rumbo a la enfermería.

-Oh, vaya.... ¿Que le ha pasado?-Pregunto la enfermera preocupada.

-Tiene fiebre-Respondió, recostándola en la cama.

-A ver... ¿Puedes oírme?-La vio asentir-Necesitare que te pongas este termómetro debajo del abrazo, tú decides.

Le toco la fiebre para luego sorprenderse, la temperatura era alta. Se puso el estetoscopio y lo poso sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Tiene la temperatura demasiado alta, debo buscar esa medicina, por mientras, Kurosaki, ¿Podrías mojar ese paño con agua fría y ponérsela en la frente?

-¿Eh?...Ah claro.

Mientras la enfermera buscaba la medicina ideal, Ichigo cumplía las indicaciones de ella, en el momento que toco su frente, también se sorprendió al corroborar que tenían razón, su resfriado era grave. Orihime respiraba con

Dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

Lentamente, con dificultad, fue levantando su mano, como buscase a alguien. No sabía por qué, pero Ichigo le tomo aquella mano con cuidado-K-Kurosaki-kun...

-Tranquila Inoue-Cruzando su mirada con la ojigris-Ya veras que estarás bien.

-Summimasen...los he preocupado a todos...prometí cuidarme y solo logre empeorarme...-Lágrimas de culpa salían de sus ojos-en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto, nadie lo esta...pero si en verdad te sientes mal por ello, entonces recupérate pronto...para que no preocupes a nadie más.

Aún en ese estado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras. Sonrió levemente y unió su mano libre con la otra y las del muchacho.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun...

-Descansa Inoue, necesitas dormir...

-De seguro...si me duermo así...lo primero que veré...serás tú Kurosaki-kun...-Sus ojos le pesaban, con él estaba en una paz absoluta a pesar del dolor que la invadía.

-Descansa-Libero una de sus manos para posarla en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándole los cabellos.

-Kurosaki-kun...perdóname por ocultártelo...pero no es porque te odie...-Susurraba.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-No pudo saber la respuesta porque la chica ya dormía.

-Ya se ha dormido-La enfermera apareció con una pastilla en mano-Oh bueno, lo mejor será que regreses a clases Kurosaki-Viendo al muchacho-Yo me encargaré de ella.

-Pero...-No quería irse de su lado.

-No me contradigas, ahora vete o terminaras en la cama de al lado, pero por haberte roto una pierna-Amenazo.

Vio como el chico se iba resignado, lanzando un par de maldiciones. La enfermera lanzo un suspiro y saco de sus bolsillos su móvil para llamar.

-Fuiste muy ruda Nanao-chan.

-Y usted debería dejar de perder el tiempo Kyoraku-sama-Tecleando.

-¿Vas a llamar al Rey?

-Por supuesto, es mi deber informar de todo lo que le pasa a la princesa en la escuela.

-Mejor díselo después, esperemos a que despierte o vengan la escolta por ella.

-De acuerdo - contesto no muy convencida

No tardo mucho para que la escolta hiciera aparición en aquella habitación de la enfermería. Los cinco muchachos estaban muy preocupados por Orihime.

-¿Como esta? – pregunto Renji quien estaba ya alado de la chica y se dirigió a la enfermera de la escuela

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Le di una medicina que debería calmársela. Solo falta que descanse – sugirió – y también hay que avisarle al Rey -comento al ultimo

-No – contesto seriamente Ulquiorra – Ella no querría eso. Así que no le diremos nada. – contesto mientras veía amenazadoramente a la enfermera

-P-Pero – intentó alegar pero fue interrumpida por la chica

-N-No p-por favor. N-no le d-digan a mi p-padre –contesto débilmente la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de de pie, pero Renji la detuvo

-No te esfuerces. No le diremos nada – le aseguro el pelirrojo mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama

-gracias – dijo por ultimo la chica para después cerrar sus ojos

-La vamos a cuidar nosotros – anuncio Uryuu a la enfermera. De inmediato Grimmjow se acerco a ella y la levanto entre sus brazos. – Gracias por todo – fue lo último para después salir de ahí.

Ahora en brazos de Grimmjow si se sentía protegida, pero por su mente pasaba que desearía estar en brazos de aquel pelinaranja. Los muchachos tenían planeado cuidarla en su casa, cada uno en sus respectivos medios de transporte fueron hacia allá.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en ella. Estaba preocupado por su estado, incluso se preguntaba quien la cuidaría. Ella no tenia familia entonces quien la llevaría a su casa, tal vez el debería hacerlo. Y si Tatsuki la cuida?-pensó el chico mientras veía a su amiga en el salón de clases también preocupada. Sin pensarlo muchas veces decidió que cuando terminaran las clases él la llevaría a su casa, bueno no a su casa, a la clínica de su padre y ahí la cuidaría, bueno la cuidaría junto con su familia. Ahhh porque tenía que justificarse a si mismo…….

Por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en la clase, solo faltaba una hora para salir. Veía constantemente el reloj para salir disparado hacia la enfermería e ir por Orihime.

Cuando sonó la campana, no tardo mucho en salir directamente hacia la enfermería, una vez ahí entro y le sorprendió ver que ya no estaba Orihime ahí.

-¿Donde esta? – pregunto mientras la enfermera lo veía confundida

-Inoue Orihime fue llevada a su casa – contesto educadamente

-¿Quien se la llevo? – pregunto desesperado. Quien la habría llevado ahí, si Tatsuki estaba en su salón.

-No creo que deba darte ese tipo de información – contesto rápidamente mientras regresaba a sus tareas. – Por favor sal de aquí. Ya te dije lo que querías saber – le ordeno mientras lo sacaba a empujones

-E-Espere...-intento decir pero ya estaba afuera de la enfermería. Quién diablos se había llevado a Orihime?...No podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Además quien la iba a cuidar? Decidido fue por sus cosas para ir a la casa de Orihime.

* * *

Cuando Orihime tomo algo de conciencia, se toco la frente, al parecer, la siesta la ayudo a bajar gran parte, a pesar que aún se sentía algo mal.

-No deberías esforzarte-Oyó cuando intento levantarse.

-Uryuu-kun-Murmuro, viendo como se acercaba con una bandeja.

-Cortesía de Yuuki-san.

-Onegai, quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dudo que pase, pero tengo este sentimiento...Si viene Kurosaki-kun, onegai...háganlo pasar.

-Tratare... ¿Crees que ellos me dejarán?

-Distráelos, onegai...si en verdad viene...no quiero preocuparlo más.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

Ishida le dejo la comida y salio del cuarto ideando un plan para sacar al trío de celosos y al terco de Renji. Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea de como sacarlos, era algo tonta, pero era eso o nada. Ya al terminar de bajar las escaleras, diviso a lo lejos un pelinaranja, no había duda, era él.

-Muchachos, la princesa quiere que con Yuuki vayamos al súper a comprarle algunas cosas.

-Esta bien-Hablo Shinji-¿Pero Yuuki-chan también?

-Es cierto-Hablo el pelirrojo-Ella puede quedarse.

-¿Acaso quieren ir a comprar por su cuenta en la sección de toallas higiénicas?-Vio como todos se sonrojaron y miraron hacía otro lado-Lo supuse.

-¿Pero dejarla sola?-Murmuro Ulquiorra.

-Descuida, solo serán unos minutos, además, Hime esta comiendo y después volverá a dormir-Sacándolos a todos de la casa-No sean rebeldes, es una orden de la princesa.

-Si no hay más remedio-Gruño Grimmjow.

-Vamos Yuuki-chan.

-De acuerdo Uryuu-sama-Sonriendo, había visto también al pelinaranja y quiso también ayudar.

Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, Orihime salio de su cama con sumo cuidado, se coloco un chaleco, bufanda y sus pantuflas justo en el momento que oía como tocaban a la puerta. Tosiendo, caminaba levemente y grito "ya voy" cuando insistían en la puerta.

-Kurosaki-kun-Dijo al abrir la puerta, en verdad era increíble verlo, era cierto que lo sospechaba, pero eso, una sospecha, en verdad no creía que se aparecería-Que...-tose-sorpresa...

-Hola Inoue! –hablo tímidamente el muchacho al verla, sabía que había ido a ver como estaba pero ya estando ahí no sabía qué hacer

-Quieres pasar Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto la chica débilmente

-Ah, si gracias - entro algo dudoso y fue guiado a la sala de la chica. – Y-Yo solo venia a ver como estabas – comento

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun. Me siento mucho mejor –le aseguro con una sonrisa, para después toser un poco

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, disculpa si te hice levantarte – comento mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella

-¿Q-Que haces Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto nerviosa por el hecho de que de nuevo la tenía en sus brazos

-Te llevo a tu habitación, fue mi culpa el haberte levantado, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer – le comento – ¿Dime donde esta? – pregunto y la chica le indico donde era su habitación, y la llevo hasta ahí. La dejo delicadamente sobre un colchón para después alejarse un poco. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo el chico mientras la veía fijamente

-¿Eh? Claro – contesto la chica nerviosa

-¿Quien fue la persona que te trajo hasta tu casa? – le soltó Ichigo, mientras Orihime se ponía muy nerviosa, no podía confesarle que tenia escoltas.

-E-Este pues fue…Ukitake-san, si fue él. Es que le llamaron para que fuera por mi – contesto mientras reía nerviosamente esperando que le hubiera creído lo que había dicho. – Nuevamente muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Kurosaki-kun – agradeció mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, el chico también hizo lo mismo

-N-No fue nada – contesto mientras miraba hacia otro lugar y se rascaba su cabeza. – Creo que mejor te dejo descansar – dijo dispuesto a salir de ahí, cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía tomando la suyo

-Podrías quedarte un momento más conmigo por favor? – pidió Orihime mientras su mirada estaba en el piso muriendo de vergüenza, tal gesto hizo que Ichigo la mirara con ternura y no pudo resistirse ante tal petición

-Claro, no hay problema – contesto mientras se sentaba alado de ella y era ahora el quien sostenía su mano de la chica.

Sentir la mano del chico sobre la suya, provoco que la rodeara un escalofrió, pero uno distinto, uno en que la avergonzó y que su corazón latiese mucho más rápido, como le gustaría estar así con él por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no sería así.

Ichigo se sentía extraño, no entendía su comportamiento, ¿Por qué quería cuidarla? ¿Por qué quería asegurarse a cada momento que estuviese bien? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos? Ella era solo su compañera de clases, entonces...¿Por qué la quería besar? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar así de ella.

-¿Estas bien Kurosaki-kun?-Susurro-¿Acaso te he contagiado?-Preocupada.

-N-No...Estoy bien, tú tranquila.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente-Tranquilizándola con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar la noche del baile, como bailaron en la pista de baile, como recorrieron el jardín, como observaron el lago, como fue que termino sobre él, como...sus labios se hicieron uno.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, él de seguro solo quería a esa princesa ficticia, ella jamás podría ser de su vida y si se enterase, solo se ganaría su odio y desprecio. Recordó las palabras de Ishida, pero a pesar que él tenía razón, simplemente no podía evitar sentir miedo, miedo por dejar de ser importante en su vida.

* * *

-Estas son las toallas que ella usa-Mostrándolas.

-Por favor Yuuki-chan, no hagas eso-Pidió Shinji completamente avergonzado.

-Aprovechemos que estamos en el súper para también comprar las cosas que hacen falta.

-Esta bien-Dijo Ulquiorra resignado.

-Gracias Yuuki-san-Susurro Uryuu.

-Todo sea por la felicidad de la princesa-Hablándole en el mismo tono.

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun...tú... ¿Qué opinas de la princesa?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Confundido.

-Quiero saberlo... ¿Piensas como los demás?

-B-Bueno pues yo…- comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero realmente no sabia que decir. Que se había enamorado de aquella princesa? Pero entonces porque sentía eso por Inoue? No sabía que pensar, estaba realmente confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Si tuviera que elegir a una...no sabía a cual.

-Ya veo así que piensas igual que los demás – comento la chica triste en cuanto vio que el chico estaba dudoso de su respuesta

-N-No! No es eso, es solo que - grito el chico, no quería que ella malentendiera las cosas, pero es que realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, es mas ni siquiera él lo tenía muy claro

-¿E-Entonces? – volvió a cuestionar la muchacha

-No pienso igual que los demás. Creo que ella es una persona que solamente quiere tener una vida normal, por lo cual no la culpo – dijo Ichigo mientras recordaba la plática que había tenido con London – No creo que sea una mala persona – concluyo al final, sin decir nada mas

Orihime estaba feliz por su respuesta, él la comprendía, ahora tenía algo más claro, tal vez si era momento de decirle la verdad acerca de su secreto.

-Kurosaki-kun y-yo tengo que confesarte algo – llamo la atención del chico el cual estaba confuso y curioso de lo que le tenía que decir

-¿Que es lo que pasa Inoue? – pregunto Ichigo

-B-Bueno es que yo tengo un secreto y quiero que lo sepas – continuo la chica, era ahora o nunca

-Te escucho – incito Ichigo cuando vio que hizo una pausa

-Bueno es que…- dijo cuando su mirada se posiciono sin querer al reloj, ya habían pasado una hora desde que se habían ido Uryuu y los demás, así que no tardarían en regresar – Eh Kurosaki-kun lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión es que me ha empezando a doler la cabeza –fingió Orihime mientras se recostaba nuevamente. Tenía que salir de ahí Ichigo, o no terminaría bien el asunto

-Eh? Sí, claro. Descansa – le confirmo Ichigo pero lo había dejado con la duda. – Me tengo que ir, me han de estar esperando en casa – continuo el chico mientras se levantaba

-Sí, gracias nuevamente – le agradeció nuevamente la chica mientras los nervios recorrían su cuerpo, tenía que salir de inmediato Ichigo

Hasta mañana Inoue, que te mejores – se despidió mientras salía de su habitación de la chica.


	4. Verdad

Aqui tienen otro capitulo del fic^^

creo que con el titulo, tendran ya una idea XD

**Capitulo 4: La verdad.**

Habían pasado los días, Orihime seguía en cama, pero pronto le darían de alta su escolta y empleados. Se encontraba leyendo y escribiendo los apuntes que le dejo su amiga Tatsuki y buscaba más información por Internet.

A pesar de andar tranquila y ansiosa por volver a levantarse de su cama, por una parte no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa por lo de Ichigo, estaba decidida a confesárselo, pero.... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

-Kurosaki-kun...-Susurro dejando de hacer sus cosas-Por favor...no me odies, es lo único que pido...

En el palacio, el Rey ya había vuelto de su viaje, ahora firmaba unos documentos, lucía pensativo y preocupante. Giro su rostro para ver a Nanao.

-Ya veo, me ocultaron el resfriado de Orihime porque ella lo pidió.

-Si, ella quería que usted estuviese tranquilo en su viaje, sin preocupaciones.

-Orihime siempre tan amable, iré a verla esta noche, así que por favor, prepara el auto-Nanao asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente Kisuke?-Pregunto Yoruichi.

-Ha ocurrido lo que me temía-Yoruichi arqueo las cejas-El rey de Francia me lo aseguro, hay gente de Japón que ya ha armado una rebelión para tomar mi corona.

-¿Es por lo de Orihime?

-Si, por el hecho de ocultarla, la gente ha llegado al punto de creer que no existe y que estoy loco y que un Rey así no debe gobernar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Debemos solucionar este problema pronto, sin que Orihime se enteré...Quiero que siga teniendo la vida que desea antes de que su vida "normal" acabe.

-¿Seguro Kisuke? Podría terminar inconscientemente en peligro, lo mejor es...

-Ya hable Yoruichi-La interrumpió secamente-Esta orden la hago como Rey y como Padre, no aceptare contradicciones.

-Esta bien-Suspiro-Como ordene Su Majestad.

-Gracias-Agradeció tomándola de la mano-Pídele a la Escolta de Orihime que le pongan más vigilancia.

-Como digas-Poniéndose de pie.

-Como ordene – contesto Renji contra el teléfono y colgó.

-¿Que te han dicho? – pregunto impaciente Uryuu en cuanto vio que había colgado el teléfono

-Al parecer hay que reforzar la vigilancia con respecto a la princesa. Algo no está bien. Aunque el Rey dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, que solo es por seguridad – informo Renji

-Si es verdad. Esto no es normal. Es necesario estar siempre cerca de ella- agrego Ulquiorra que estaba sentado en el sofá. Todos se encontraban en la casa de Orihime.

-Si, es mejor quedarnos con ella, hasta que esto pase –afirmo Shinji quien también estaba en la sala

-Y lo mejor será no decirle nada, no es necesario preocuparla – comento Uryuu a lo cual todos asintieron

-¡Buen día! – saludo enérgicamente Orihime quien ya se había sentido mucho mejor esa mañana, observo a sus amigos con los rostros un tanto preocupados – ¿Que pasa? ¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto preocupada

-No, no es nada Princesa. ¿Como amaneció hoy? – pregunto respetuosamente Shinji, llevándose una mirada de desaprobación de Orihime

-Te he dicho que no me digas princesa, Shinji-kun somos amigos, así que no hay necesidad – le dijo mientras lo regañaba como a un niño pequeño

-Disculpa, es que se me olvida de vez en cuando – sonrió el rubio

-¡Bueno que no se vuelva a repetir eh! Por cierto, ¿hoy si podré ir a la escuela? – contesto entusiasmada de poder regresar a las clases normales, y poder volverlo a ver.

-No se si sea prudente, tal vez si te quedas otro día mas, ¿que dices? – le propuso Shinji

-Ándale, ya me siento mejor, me he recuperado completamente – le rogó mientras hacía unos ojos de borrego a medio morir, a los cuales Shinji no se pudo resistir

-De acuerdo, hay como eres capaz de convencerme tan fácil –le recrimino mientras le tocaba su nariz rápidamente

-Porque eres débil – le contesto Uryuu

-Si como no…. Si te hubiera hecho lo mismo tu hubieras actuado de la misma forma – alego Shinji y volteo a ver a Uryuu

-Bueno ya basta de eso – dijo Ulquiorra – Vamos que si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a tiempo – agrego y salió de ahí. Todos hicieron lo mismo después de un instante.

-¡Hai!-Exclamo Orihime tomando sus cosas y siendo la primera en salir.

Se subió a la motocicleta de Ulquiorra e hizo lo mismo de siempre, se bajo unas cuadras antes donde la esperaba su amiga Tatsuki y recibió abrazos de ella.

-Ya estoy bien Tatsuki-chan y gracias por los apuntes.

-En verdad que me has preocupado, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, si te enfermas, en casa, ¿Oíste?

-Hai, tratare de recordarlo.

-No trates, solo hazlo-Estirándole los cachetes.

-Auch, auch, auch...-Se quejaba-Ya entendí Tatsuki-chan.

Llegaron a la escuela, devolvían los saludos a quienes lo hacían, se cambiaron de zapatos y caminaron hacía el salón. Orihime abrió la puerta gritando emocionada "buenos días", llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Hime-sama!-Exclamo Chizuru con corazoncitos en los ojos, corrió hacía ella y Tatsuki la mando a volar con una patada antes de que pusiese un dedo sobre la pelinaranja.

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo Inoue-Fue el saludo de Mizuiro.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Sado.

-Hai, arigatou minna-Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Ichigooooooo!-Grito Keigo al verlo, tensando por unos momentos a Orihime.

-Yo Keigo-Fue todo lo que dijo después de golpearlo-¿Inoue?

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun-Saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estas bien?

-Hai-Alzando sus manos en forma de puños a nivel de sus pechos con la emoción y energía en su rostro-Estoy perfecta, soy muy resistente-Sonríe.

-Ah...Bueno...-Se había sonrojado, se había visto muy linda-Me alegro Inoue-Caminando hacía su pupitre.

Las clases comenzaron. Ichigo veía por la ventana despistado, de vez en cuando veía a Orihime, notando como ponía atención a las palabras del profesor y tomaba apuntes muy concentrada, de seguro recuperaba el tiempo perdido, aunque en verdad, ella es realmente dedicada en la escuela, no por nada tenía el tercer lugar.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana por un largo tiempo hasta que oyó algo y frente a él, había caído sobre su cuaderno una pequeña nota doblada. Alzo la cabeza en búsqueda del mensajero y notó que fue Orihime, quien le sonrió unos momentos para luego volver a poner atención.

"En la hora del almuerzo, juntémosno en la parte más lejana y solitaria de la Biblioteca. Te diré lo que te prometí. Orihime" Esas fueron las palabras escritas en la nota.

Al terminar de leer la nota Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho, ¿Él y ella a solas, en la parte más lejana y solitaria de la Biblioteca? Pero que pervertido estaba siendo, solo iban a platicar, nada fuera de lo normal, solo eran amigos y nada más. Además de que aquel secreto que debía confesarle la chica lo había dejado intrigado desde aquel día. ¿Que será lo que esconde? Se pregunto Ichigo y nuevamente la volteo a ver, pero ella ya se había volteado y prestaba nuevamente atención a la clase.

Sintió varias miradas sobre él, decidió voltear hacia atrás y ahí estaba Grimmjow con una mirada de muerte hacia él, creo que solo se controlaba por que estaban en clases. ¿Pero que era lo que le sucedía? ¿Porque le molestaba tanto que estuviera cerca de Orihime? ¿Es que acaso el esta…? No, nada que ver. Pero aun así, no era el único que lo miraba de la misma forma, el chico rubio también lo hacía, e incluso Ulquiorra el chico mas callado del salón lo miraba con cierto rencor en su mirada.

¿Qué diablos les sucedía a esos tres?

Ahora al parecer las horas se le hacían eternas, quería que ya fuera la hora del almuerzo para poder encontrarse con Orihime, al parecer tenía que hacerlo como a escondidas, por lo que podía suponer Orihime solo quería decírselo a él. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que haría.

Sonó la campana la cual anunciaba que por fin era la hora del almuerzo, sus compañeros de clase se levantaban e iban directamente a la cafetería por algo de comer, algunos que ya tenían su almuerzo listo se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-E-Este…en un momento vuelvo – dijo rápidamente Ichigo, quien se levanto de su lugar

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo? - pregunto Keigo

-No me siento muy bien, voy por algo a la enfermería – mintió el pelinaranja y salió rápidamente de ahí, no quería ser interrogado nuevamente

-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? – pregunto Rukia quien lo miraba desconfiadamente cuando salía el chico.

-No lo sé, tal vez le dolía la cabeza o que se yo – comento sin darle mucha importancia Renji

-No es normal en él – agrego Chad quien también le había sorprendido su comportamiento

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo voy al baño – comento Orihime mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-De acuerdo –contesto Tatsuki quien ya tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía entre sus amigos, Orihime le había comentado algo por teléfono

En cuanto Orihime salió del salón, sus escoltas presintieron algo y decidieron salir tras de ella, claro discretamente. Pero como la chica ya lo había previsto en cuanto puso un pie fuera del salón, salió corriendo de ahí directamente al lugar en donde se encontraría con Ichigo.

Con la respiración agitada por haber corrido toda aquella distancia llego a la biblioteca y empezó a recorrer los pasillos para llegar al lugar establecido. Para su sorpresa en ese lugar ya se encontraba cierto pelinaranja sentado contra la pared. El lugar estaba hasta la orilla de la gran Biblioteca, un poco oscuro ya que las lámparas no alcanzaban a cubrir esa parte de la habitación. En cuanto se vieron a los ojos, ambos se quedaron así por un momento, cada uno intentando analizar la mirada del otro y perdiéndose entre ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ambos voltearon avergonzados hacia otro lugar.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Kurosaki-kun – comento Orihime mientras sonreía agradecida

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo. – Sonrió de regreso mientras se levantaba – Aunque me ha sorprendido un poco. Pero puedes confiar en mí, dime que es lo que me tienes que decir – pregunto el chico ansioso mientras observaba a la chica quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Levanto la mirada determinada a decirle la verdad.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió? – pregunto Grimmjow quien ya había recorrido parte de la escuela corriendo en busca de la princesa

-Al parecer no quiere que la sigamos – comento un resignado pelinegro

-Pero recuerda que no podemos darnos el lujo de no cuidarla – dijo Shinji mientras veía a Uryuu

-En eso tienes razón. Entonces sigamos buscando – confirmo Uryuu y los demás asintieron y salieron corriendo nuevamente en busca de Orihime.

Pasaron al lado de una persona que al parecer, era profesor. Uryuu, al verlo, la preocupación invadió su rostro e hizo detener a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Ishida?-Pregunto Shinji.

-Ese sujeto...me parece sospechoso.

-Es solo un profesor-Gruño Grimmjow.

-No, tengo conocimiento de todos los docentes del instituto y él no esta en los registros.

-Es decir...-Murmuro Ulquiorra-¿Crees que podría ser parte de un revolucionario?

-Lo mejor es que lo sigamos...por la seguridad de la princesa.

-¡Quietos!-Fue lo que oyeron en el momento que los invadió el potente sonido de un balazo.

-Kurosaki-kun, la verdad es que yo soy...-Se interrumpe al oír aquel potente ruido que la preocupo.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Eso...-Alarmada, conocía muy bien ese sonido-Eso sonó a disparos.

Ichigo amplio sus ojos al oírla y rápidamente fue a ver que pasaba con ella atrás, pero rápidamente se detuvo y también a la chica. Ambos vieron a un grupo de misteriosos cubiertos con gorras para que sus rostros estuviesen ocultos, con armas y apuntando a los estudiantes y maestros que estaban ahí.

Él, en protección, se puso delante de ella cuando también fueron amenazados.

-Ustedes lleven a todos al auditorio, yo me quedo a asegurar que no se libre ninguno-Dijo uno.

-Esta bien... ¡Andando!

El espectáculo de la escuela era terror y miedo. Cuando el grupo en que estaban Ichigo e Inoue llegaron a su destino, la chica miro rápidamente, estaba su amiga, pero no su escolta, ¿Habrán escapado? Rogaba que fuese así, aunque conociéndolos, deberían estar en un lugar, escondidos y listos para atacar.

-¡Quédate quieta allí!-Grito uno, sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando la tiro al suelo con rudeza.

-Inoue-El chico se acerco para examinarla.

-Estoy bien-Le aseguro tanto a él como a su amiga Tatsuki.

-¿Son todos?-Se acerco a uno que por sus pintas, parecía ser el líder.

-Al parecer si, aun se sigue rondando por si hay un roedor por ahí.

-De acuerdo-Sonríe-¡Escuchen idiotas, ustedes se han convertido en nuestros rehenes!

-¿R-Rehenes?-Keigo estaba más asustado que un bebé.

-A pesar de estar loco, nuestro Rey pone a la gente antes que a él mismo, los usaremos para que nos entregue su corona y yo seré su siguiente Rey, no se preocupen, a diferencia de ustedes, yo estoy cuerdo.

-¡El Rey no es ningún loco!-Orihime se dejo llevar por la ira por el hecho de que insultasen a su padre.

-¡Silencio, puta, el rey esta loco desde que su esposa e hija murieron!-Se ríe-¿Que vive con su hija? Si, como no, entonces que se muestre de una puta vez y se deje de esconder.

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Todo esto estaba ocurriendo por ella? ¿Por querer una simple vida normal? ¿Su deseo causo mala reputación a su padre y que sus amigos corriesen peligro? Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir por la culpa, ella era la culpable, se odiaba.

_Si solo yo..._ Pensaba llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

La situación empeoraba mientras la princesa estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sus escoltas la veían de lejos tratando de contenerse y no salir corriendo a consolarla. Debían protegerla, pero antes que todo necesitaban un plan. No podían salir solo así.

-¿Que haremos? – pregunto desesperado Renji

-Lo más conveniente será que nos separemos. Conté el número de enemigos y son aproximadamente unos 15, sería cosa de eliminarlos uno por uno, cinco están haciendo rondas por los alrededores, otros cinco están haciendo guardia afuera de aquí y los cinco que están con los estudiantes. – comento rápidamente Uryuu mientras les explicaba en qué consistía su plan.

-Tranquila Inoue – dijo Ichigo, quien veía como lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar, no le gustaba verla así – Todo va a salir bien, no dejare que nada te pase – le prometió mientras tomaba su mano. Sin embargo la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

-Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con las autoridades. – comento un secuestrador

-¡Perfecto! Ahora llego el momento de la diversión. – comento el líder con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios mientras observaba a los estudiantes aterrorizados. – Les comentare lo que tengo planeado para cada uno de ustedes, por diversión – comento mientras soltaba una carcajada – Bueno, uno de ustedes morirá cada hora hasta que se cumplan nuestras peticiones – dijo ahora cambiando su rostro, se tornaba serio, y la mayoría soltaba gemidos del miedo y algunos comenzaron a llorar. – Nunca dije que la diversión fuera para ustedes – se burlo mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

-¿Con quien comenzaremos? – divago el secuestrador mientras comenzaba a pasearse entre los estudiantes , quienes lo miraban con miedo. – ¿Serás tu? - señalo a una chica de cabello castaño – ¿O tal vez tu? – volteo y miro a otro chico. –Vaya, tengo mucho de donde escoger. Pero creo que encontré a mi victima – contesto feliz mientras se acerco al grupo de amigos y tomo por el cabello a Rukia. – Tú serás la primera

-¡Maldito! – dijo Ichigo cuando vio como había tomado a Rukia, se intento levantar para detenerlo pero recibió un golpe de uno de los secuestradores el cual lo hizo regresar al piso por el dolor

-Vamos preciosa, no tengas miedo, esto será rápido – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del amarre del tipo, sin embargo recibió una bofetada del mismo. En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo a punto de saltar contra ese tipo.

Acercando la pistola en la sien de Rukia preparo el gatillo, y estuvo a punto de disparar pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡BASTA! –Grito desesperada Orihime quien se había puesto de pie – Detente por favor – chillo una vez más, y se paro delante de él – Suéltala –ordeno con autoridad ahora existió un cambio de actitud de su parte – Si lo que quieres es que aparezca la princesa, no necesitas hacer esto. Porque la tienes enfrente de ti – confeso con determinación Orihime.


	5. Good Bye Halycon Days

Continuacion del fic.

Debo decir que este es mi favorito...a pesar del final, es uno de mis favoritos

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 5: Good Bye Halycon Days.**

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña princesa de nombre Orihime, corría feliz por el jardín del castillo, tratando de alcanzar una mariposa, pero solo consiguió tropezarse y caer al suelo. Al ponerse de rodillas, para su sorpresa, aquel ser pequeño se poso sobre su nariz, sorprendida, se lo quedo observando._

_-¡Orihime-chan!-La niña giro su rostro, provocando que el temporario "inquilino" se fuese volando._

_-¡Otosan!-Exclamo poniéndose de pie para luego correr hacía él y abrazarlo. Sintió como la levanto del suelo-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje en Italia?_

_-Muy bien, el príncipe te envía saludos-Sonríe-Si que lo hechizaste._

_-Orihime solo es de papi-Abrazándolo del cuello._

_-¡Papi esta feliz al oír eso!-Lloriqueando de la emoción-Pero Orihime...-Poniéndose repentinamente calmado-Debes recordar que algún día, encontrarás a alguien que amarás con todo tu corazón._

_-¿Como tú y okasan?-De respuesta, Urahara había acariciado sus cabellos._

_-Sí...y ahora con cierta gatita que me golpea mucho-Llorando, Orihime se rió ante sus palabras-Ya esta todo para que vayas a la primaria, iras la otra semana._

_-Estoy emocionada._

_-Escúchame Orihime, como padre, he aceptado esto, yo también quiero que por un tiempo, puedas disfrutar la vida normal, lejos de los problemas de la realeza, pero como Rey te diré algo que nunca debes olvidar, ni mucho menos cuando te pongan la corona para ser la siguiente Reina._

_-¿Qué es?-Curiosa._

_-Un verdadero Rey o Reina es la persona que valora a su gente más que a su propia vida-Hizo el abrazo más intenso-Recuerda Orihime, la vida de la gente que mandarás, debes protegerlas como a nadie, incluso si tu vida esta en peligro... ¿Entendido?_

_Fin Flash Back._

Orihime seguía con la determinación en su mirada a pesar de sentir la mirada de todos, llenas de sorpresa y confusión. Ella solo agacho su cabeza.

-Me queda claro...otosan-Susurro.

-¿Tú la princesa?-El líder la saco de sus pensamientos-No te hagas la heroína solo por esta enana.

-No me hagas repetirlo-Como llevaba solo la blusa de su escuela, para sorpresa de todos, se la subió hasta el punto de mostrar su abdomen.

-Esa marca-Gritaron algunos al ver en el lado derecho de su abdomen la marca del emblema de la familia real, algo que te ponen desde que naces.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Urahara Orihime, legítima heredera al trono de Japón-Libero su blusa para poder volver a cubrir su cuerpo-Suéltala, si tienes un problema con mi padre, entonces enfréntate a mí.

-Vaya, vaya, así que la gatita tiene garras – dijo el hombre mientras aventaba bruscamente a Rukia al suelo y se acercaba a Orihime – He de confesar que me has dejado sorprendido, de verdad que la princesa es hermosa –comento mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con lujuria en sus ojos –Que te parece si nos divertimos un rato – ofreció mientras se acercaba a ella, pero la chica se ponía en posición de pelea. Los demás secuestradores se decidieron acercar pero el líder los detuvo. – Esperen, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros – les ordeno y siguió su camino.

En cuanto se acerco a ella, la chica de inmediato comenzó a golpearlo, pero el secuestrador solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus golpes, tenía que aceptar que la chica tenía un buen nivel de pelea, soltó una patada que le dio directo al pecho del tipo. Mandándolo al suelo y un poco lejos de ahí.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Orihime, la forma en que peleaba era impresionante, y sobre todo el hecho de enterarse de que ella era la princesa de cual siempre se había hablado y pensar que siempre estuvo entre ellos, y era una chica normal. Ichigo la miraba anonadado todavía no terminaba de digerir que aquella princesa a la cual había besado aquella noche era ella. Ahora realmente estaba confundido, sin embargo el sentimiento de preocupación era aun mayor. No quería que alguien le hiciera daño, podía observar que se sabía defender, pero no dejaba de ser alguien frágil para sus ojos.

-Maldita perra – grito furioso mientras se levantaba y corría contra ella. Ahora los golpes los proporcionaba el, con furia, sin embargo Orihime lograba esquivarlos apenas.

_No creo poder seguir con este ritmo_ pensó para si misma, mientras continuaba la pelea. Conocía muy bien sus fuerzas pero también sus limitaciones. Pero a pesar de todo no permitiría que les hiciera daño a los demás, preferiría dar su vida antes de que pasara eso.

Ambos se encontraban agitados y se separaron un poco mientras se veían analíticamente, intentando predecir el movimiento del otro. El secuestrado no podía permitir que una mujer le ganara. Costara lo que costara tenía que acabarla. Tomo rápidamente a un estudiante que se encontraba a lado de él, y le coloco una navaja en el cuello.

-Vamos princesa, acércate ¿O permitirás que este estudiante muera por tu culpa? – amenazo el secuestrador mientras Orihime lo miraba sorprendida. No permitiría que alguien muriera por su culpa, así que resignada se acerco hacia el tipo. Cuando llego a una distancia considerable el secuestrado le dio una tremenda bofetada que la dejo en el suelo y le abrió el labio. – Para que aprendas quien manda – se burlo y aventó al estudiante al suelo también.

Ichigo se paro rápidamente, se quito de encima a dos tipos que intentaron detenerlo y corrió hacia Orihime, se hinco delante de ella y le levanto el rostro. Horrorizado vio como de su labio escurría sangre. De inmediato supo que esto jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás perdonaría a la persona que le hizo daño.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! Quítate estúpido mocoso – grito el líder, quien ya tenía su pie a punto de darle al cuerpo de Ichigo, sin embargo Ichigo detuvo su pie antes de que golpeara su cuerpo.

-Jamás te lo perdonare. Lamentaras haberle hecho daño – dijo furioso, mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Que mier-?-El secuestrador se interrumpió cuando a su cara recibió un potente golpe que lo mando a volar. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca, se apartaron de inmediato para no ser involucrados.

-¿Kuro...saki...kun...?-Susurro la joven sorprendida, jamás lo había visto así, tan furioso.

El muchacho no dijo nada, solo se desabotono dos de los botones de su camisa para que su cuello estuviese libre. Una vez que el líder se puso de pie, él se acerco a gran velocidad y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Jefe!-Sus cómplices iban a ayudarlo, pero Sado se interpuso y acabo con ellos sin problemas, no le gustaba la violencia, pero como Ichigo se había involucrado, decidió ayudar.

Orihime se quedo observando a Ichigo atentamente, como peleaba contra ese hombre, como peleaba con la ira en su cuerpo... ¿Acaso era por ella? ¿Por haber sido herida?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al parecer, el escándalo alerto a los demás aliados, ante esto, Orihime se puso de pie y miro a todos los estudiantes, apretó sus puños.

-¡Souten Kisshun!-Grito, llamando a su escolta, sabía que andaban cerca-¡No quiero que se preocupen por mí, pero onegai, salven a los estudiantes y maestros!

Las ventanas se rompieron de pronto, haciendo su entrada la escolta de Orihime, listos para atacar y así fue, con sus espadas y arco (Por parte de Ishida), atacaron a los demás aliados, peleando codo con codo también con Chad y Tatsuki, quien no se pudo mantenerse quieta cuando iban a atacar a sus amigas.

-Orihime-Rukia se acerco a la chica, no estaba sorprendida de su secreto, era una noble, la conocía desde pequeñas.

-Rukia-chan-Murmuro, cruzando su mirada con la pelinegra-¿Estas bien, no te lastimaron?

-Descuida, estoy perfecta-Tocándose el pecho con el puño-Dura como piedra-Tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ambas se sorprenden porque repentinamente se acerco a ellas uno de los cómplices. Orihime solo pudo atinar para abrazar a su amiga y usar su cuerpo como escudo, pero alguien se puso ante ellas, salvándolas.

-¿Renji?-Dijeron a la vez.

-Yo-Fue todo lo que dijo-Se nota que si te dejo, te metes en problemas Rukia.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Molestándose.

-E incluso involucraste a Orihime-sama, eres un caso perdido-Burlándose, mientras a la pequeña noble le crecía la venita.

-Yo te mostrare quien es el caso perdido-Sacándole de los bolsillos una daga, dispuesta a pelear.

-¡Espera Rukia!-Renji salió tras ella para ayudarla.

-Eres un hijo de puta-Maldijo el líder, limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca con la manga.

-Aquí, el único hijo de puta eres tú, pagaras por tocar a la princesa.

-Ohh... ¿Acaso eres parte de su escolta, un pobre enamorado...o un engañado como todos?

-No es algo que te incumba – continuo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para golpearlo nuevamente

-Digamos que creo que ya se la respuesta – contesto burlándose, sabía que tenía que hacer para ganar esa pelea.

Mientras los demás iban atacando a los tipos con capuchas, de igual forma ayudaban a salir de aquel auditorio a los estudiantes y maestro, sin embargo no era tarea fácil, la pelea entre Ichigo y el líder continuaba. Orihime estaba aun ahí, observando cada movimiento que hacían ellos. Deseaba que no le pasara nada a Ichigo, no quería verlo herido.

-¡Hey tu! – le hablo el líder a uno de sus subordinados que estaba cerca de ahí. – Deja que se vayan y ayúdame – le ordeno y dejo de apuntar a los rehenes y se dirigió hacia su jefe

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! –grito Ichigo cuando vio que ahora se unía a el otro tipo

-Todavía no has visto nada –respondió aquel hombre después de haberle susurrado indicaciones a su subordinado. De inmediato se lanzo contra Ichigo nuevamente con mucha mas fuerza que antes. Ichigo seguía peleando con la misma intensidad, sin embargo noto que algo iba mal, pensó que ahora tendría que pelear con dos personas, pero no fue así. Después de varios segundos lo entendió. Giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y vio que ya tenia el otro encapuchado a Orihime, con la pistola en su sien.

-Maldición – dijo Ichigo cuando sintió un golpe sobre su cara

-Te lo dije. Ahora harás lo que te diga – ordeno el líder en cuanto vio la actitud que había tomado Ichigo. – O a menos que quieras que aquella dulce chica muera – se burlo mientras lo tomaba del cuello. Ichigo no podía permitir que le pasara algo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que no le hicieran daño. Resignado solo bajo la vista. –Vaya que no me equivoque con mi suposición, lo cual me alegra. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no moverte o si no ella morirá – continuo mientras ahora golpeaba el cuerpo de Ichigo sin control.

Los golpes que le daba eran muy fuertes, Ichigo se dejaba golpear, sacaba sangre de su boca en cuanto uno de los puños de aquel hombre hacia contacto con su estomago también cuando iban directamente a su cara.

-¡Basta, Basta! – chillaba Orihime mientras veía como Ichigo era golpeado con crueldad, solo por el hecho que no le hicieran nada a ella. Intentaba zafarse del amarre del hombre que la tenia prisionera, pero era inútil la había agarrado muy bien. – ¡Por favor detente! – chillo nuevamente Orihime y las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

Ichigo ya se encontraba en el suelo, intentándose poner de pie, pero aquel tipo lo pateo constante mente en su estomago, lo cual hizo que no tuviera fuerzas ya. Desde el suelo podía ver el rostro de Orihime bañado en lágrimas, como odiaba verla así. No soportaba la idea de que sufriera, quería limpiar aquel sufrimiento.

-Por favor ya déjalo – decía Orihime débilmente, todo el tiempo se la había pasado gritando – Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero ya deja de lastimarlo – rogo la chica mientras salían mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto mientras dejaba por la paz al lastimado cuerpo del pelinaranja. Pero antes de dar un paso más fue detenido por una mano. Ichigo lo sostuvo del tobillo con fuerza, casi arrastrándose. No podía permitirlo. El la iba a proteger. – ¡Suéltame! – grito furioso y pateo su mano. – Eres basura. Bueno princesa, es momento de irnos. – comento feliz mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Hai...-Fue todo lo que dijo, agachando su cabeza con tristeza, lo que sea por el aquel hombre que amaba.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamaron Grimmjow y Shinji, dispuestos a ayudar, pero recibieron un balazo en sus piernas, impidiéndoles moverse.

El líder sonreía con ironía, estaba a milímetros de tocar el cuerpo de la joven cuando una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió y al mismo tiempo, el tipo que tenía a Orihime, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Orihime, como su escolta, estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Shunsui-san...-Viendo al hombre que sujetaba la muñeca del líder-Ukitake-san...?-Viendo a su salvador.

Kyoraku lanzo un silbido-Llegamos justo a tiempo mi estimado Ukitake.

-Tienes razón Kyoraku-Sonriendo para luego acariciar la mejilla de Orihime-Descuida Hime-sama, ya todo acabará.

Orihime asintió y con la aceptación de su salvador, corrió hacía Ichigo preocupada. Al verlo en aquel estado, herido e inconsciente, las lágrimas surgieron y de inmediato se hecho con la culpa.

-Discúlpame Kurosaki-kun...todos han sido lastimados por mi culpa...y perdóname por no decírtelo-Lo había abrazado, sabiendo que él no la oía-Pero te juro que te lo iba a decir en la biblioteca…Lo siento...

-Yo si fuera tú, mejor me quedo quieto a esperar a que te arresten-Aconsejo Shunsui en el momento que los hombres mencionados hicieron acto de presencia-Pudieron entrar gracias a que nos encargamos de los hombres que dejaste para vigilar.

Para fortuna de todos, finalmente la pesadilla acabo. Orihime estaba apartada de la multitud, siendo acompañada por Tatsuki, Ishida, Renji, Ulquiorra, Shunsui, Rukia y Ukitake. Tenía la cabeza gacha, sintiendo las miradas y murmullos de todos.

Oyeron como se acercaba un vehículo y la gente exclamando sorprendidos, confundida, alzo la cabeza y descubrió el por qué, la limosina real había hecho presencia. En el momento que Urahara se bajo, todos se inclinaron, policía, maestros, mirones, estudiantes, etc. Él ignoro todo eso, con Yoruichi atrás, lo único que hizo fue correr hacía Orihime y la abrazo.

-Ya todo paso...lamento habértelo ocultado...pero yo quería...que tuvieses tu vida normal...

-Ya lo saben todos padre...que soy la princesa.

Urahara mostro un semblante preocupante, sombrío y serio, la tomo de los hombros y la penetro con la mirada-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí...deberé dejar de asistir a la escuela...y mostrarme públicamente como la princesa...Ya estoy lista, después de todo, debo hacerlo por la gente de mi país.

Orihime vio como en camillas se llevaban a Grimmjow y a Shinji, pero después se fijo en la que iba Ichigo. Rápidamente corrió hacía el pelinaranja, ignorando las miradas de los demás. Seguía dormido y cubierto de sangre, se atrevió a tomarlo de su mano derecha.

-Esta es la despedida Kurosaki-kun...Sayonara.


	6. Te Ordeno

Bueno, aqui traigo la conti

ichigo y hime no se veran mas?

como saldran ante esta idea?

que planea papi kisuke?

Si quieren estas preguntas...LEAN!!

Bleach es de tite Kubo, publicado en manga por los amantes del ichihime shonnen jump y en anime por los imbesiles de Pierrot

**Capitulo 6: "Te ordeno"**

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, para ser exactos. Inclusive le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos. Pero sabía que era momento de despertarse. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, lentamente observo el techo, era totalmente blanco, giro un poco hacia la derecha y vio la ventana que se encontraba ahí. No recordaba porque estaba ahí. Le dolía también su cabeza. De inmediato los recuerdos invadieron de golpe su cabeza. Recordó que había estado envuelto en una pelea.

-¡Inoue! – grito y se levanto de inmediato, recordó que esos tipos se la iban a llevar

-No te levantes Ichigo – grito una preocupada Rukia, quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, recostándolo nuevamente

-No, espera. Tenemos que salvar a Inoue – decía incontrolable mientras hacia el intento de pararse, no le importaba que su cuerpo le doliera

-Ichigo, Inoue está bien- grito Rukia y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Tranquilo, ella está a salvo. – aseguro la pequeña mujer mientras Ichigo se volvía a acostar.

-¿Donde esta? – pregunto Ichigo

-En estos momentos están con la prensa. Supongo que ahora ya nada será igual – comento tristemente mientras veía hacia la ventana.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido Ichigo

-Ya no regresara a la escuela. Ahora ha asumido su cargo y recibirá las responsabilidades del mismo. Así como las consecuencias – esto último lo dijo casi en susurro.

¿Como que no regresaría? ¡No, no! Quería decir que no la volvería a ver. El enfrentarse a esa idea lo hizo entrar en desesperación. Ahora tenía muy claro lo que sentía por ella. Y justo ahora la perdía. No, no lo permitiría. Decidido se intento levantar pero esta vez Rukia lo mantuvo acostado a la fuerza

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo idiota? – le pregunto furiosa Rukia al ver lo necio que se comportaba su amigo

-Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Ichigo rotundamente

-No creo que sea el momento, por ahora solo dedícate a recuperarte. ¿Que no te has visto? – Pregunto Rukia preocupada – Estas hecho trizas – agrego – además ella pidió que te dieran la mejor atención medica, por eso estamos aquí. –concluyo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-¿Donde estamos?

-En una de las clínicas de los Ishida. Descansa, si empeoras, solo la preocuparás más.

-Esta bien-Tendiéndose resignado.

-Idiota-Fueron las palabras de Rukia cuando este se quedo dormido nuevamente-Orihime-Susurro.

* * *

-Ya veo...-Murmuro el Rey después de oír las palabras de Shunsui y Juushirou.

-¿Qué piensas Su Majestad?-Dijo Kyoraku con tono de curiosidad.

-En hacer una llamada-Respondió con una amplia sonrisa para luego pescar su móvil.

-¿Llamada?-Dijeron los nobles confundidos.

-Hola Isshin-Saludo al recibir respuesta al otro lado-Tengo algo interesante que decirte.

* * *

Justo ahora, la princesa estaba en una limosina, de vuelta hacía el palacio después de haber acabado las miles de entrevistas a la prensa. Estaba cansada, aún no entendía como su padre lo hacía, si que perdió mucho tiempo, aún que sabía que ya no podía tener una vida normal.

Su mente le hizo pensar en Ichigo, en todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, como peleaba por ella y en como se dejo herir por ella. Al recordar que ya no lo vería más, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Hime-sama-La mencionada se giro al oír su nombre y vio como Ulquiorra le entregaba un pañuelo-Se que es difícil, pero por favor...ya no llore.

-Ulquiorra...-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-Gracias-Tomándolo para luego limpiarse.

-Mírelo por el lado bueno, ya no tendrá que preocuparse en los exámenes de matemáticas-Trataba de consolarla, de que las lágrimas dejasen de correr, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Tienes razón-Susurro, entendía sus razones y estaba agradecida-Es solo...-Agacho su cabeza-solo...

-Hime-sama-Estaba triste y preocupado por ella, de que el sol ya no brillase y todo porque su fuente de calor y felicidad ya no volvería a su lado. Como lo odiaba por tener aquella suerte, él jamás podría ocupar ese lugar en su corazón, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla.

-Ulquiorra...

-Si necesita a alguien con quien desahogarse...puede hacerlo conmigo.

-Y-Yo – e inmediatamente se aventó contra su pecho – Gracias -comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por el hecho de que tal vez no volvería a estar con Ichigo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – la trato de consolar mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Sabía que desde ahora las cosas se le complicarían a Orihime, pero de todas maneras, el estaría ahí para apoyarla pasara lo que pasara.

-Ya llegamos – anuncio el chofer y ambos bajaron de la limusina. Listos para lo que venia

Estando dentro del palacio se encaminaron a la sala, en ese mismo instante Orihime sintió unos brazos ahorcándola y enterrándola en unos pechos. Era Rangiku quien en cuanto había visto a la chica se aventó contra ella

-Rangiku-san, espera – intento decir, pero se detuvo en cuanto escucho los lloriqueos de la chica – Tranquila – trato de confortarla

-Por dios, mira lo que te hicieron – observo la rubia en cuanto vio el labio partido de Orihime.

-Voy a traer algo de hielo y el botiquín – anuncio de inmediato Yuuki

-No, no es necesario –respondió de inmediato Orihime, pero no le hicieron caso. – Esto no es nada con lo que le hicieron a Kurosaki-kun – contesto tristemente mientras recordaba el estado del chico

-Tranquila, me hablaron del hospital. Por fin despertó, y está en recuperación – informo Rangiku tratando de levantar el ánimo de Orihime

-¿De verdad? – un rayo de alegría se asomo en sus ojos. Lo había conseguido Rangiku.

-Si, en serio. No te preocupes. Él es muy fuerte y pronto se recuperara – le aseguro la rubia mientras le pasaba un trapo sobre su labio de la princesa.

-¡Auch! – Se quejo en cuanto sintió aquel pedazo de tela tocar su herida – Espero y así sea – contesto la pelinaranja. – Por cierto Ulquiorra-kun ¿dónde están los demás? - pregunto mientras seguía siendo curada por Rangiku.

-Renji está en el hospital junto con Rukia, al parecer estaba preocupado por el estado de la chica. Grimmjow, Shinji y Uryuu están en el despacho de tu padre recibiendo órdenes sobre lo que va acontecer ahora. Como ya sabes, ahora que esto salió a la luz, muchas cosas cambiaran. Permaneceremos las veinticuatro horas contigo, pase lo pase. – Informo Ulquiorra – me retiro, tengo que unirme a ellos. – diciendo esto hizo una ligera reverencia antes de dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás

-Todavía sigues preocupada por él, ¿no es así? – pregunto Rangiku en cuanto vio el rostro de Orihime. – En verdad ese chico es impresionante. Todo mundo habla de su acto de fidelidad y valentía – comento la rubia y ahora le pasaba alcohol sobre la herida, el cual ya había traído Yuuki. – En verdad se nota que te quiere – comento al final

-Por mi culpa esta así. No lo merezco –dijo rotundamente Orihime mientras desviaba la mirada al piso. Aun cuando sabía que estaba recuperándose, se sentía culpable al permitir que hirieran a la persona más preciada para ella.

-No eres tu quien decide eso – dijo Rangiku mientras alzaba su barbilla – Ese chico casi dio su vida por ti, por protegerte, ¿tú crees que él lo haría si no fueras nada para él? – Le cuestiono mientras ella iba a alegar – Ya no te sigas echando la culpa – le ordeno ligeramente Rangiku

-Esta bien-Dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora ve a bañarte, según oí, esta noche deberás hacer una presentación oficial como la princesa de Japón.

-Esta bien-Murmuro, yéndose a regañadientes.

-Rangiku-sama...-Murmuro Yuuki-¿No cree que debimos...?

-¡No, lo mejor es que sea sorpresa!-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez en su cuarto, vio como las sirvientas ordenaban su cuarto, sospecho que trajeron ya sus cosas de la casa y se la traían al palacio. Al verla, de inmediato hicieron una inclinación y siguieron con sus deberes. Una de ellas le preparaba el baño mientras Orihime se desvestía.

Se introdujo en la bañera una vez listo, sola, oía como las empleadas trabajan en su cuarto al otro lado de la pared. Lanzo un suspiro y vio su reflejo en el agua, ya no era más una estudiante, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su papel de princesa...en verdad que echaría de menos a sus amigos de la escuela.

-Kurosaki-kun...

* * *

-¡Deja de quejarte y come!-Alego Rukia, lanzándole una manzana a Ichigo.

-Déjate de joder, no quiero comer, esa comida es una mierda...peor que tus dibujos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Exclamo molesta-¡No creas que te salvas por estar herido!

-¡Atreve entonces a pegarme!-Desafío.

-Hey Rukia-La puerta se abrió y vieron que era Renji-Con Ishida, ya logre sacar a toda la prensa de aquí.

-Gracias Renji-Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿La prensa?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Quieren conocer al "héroe" que se dejo golpear por la princesa.

-Oye Renji-Viendo al pelirrojo-¿Dónde esta Inoue?

-Trasladándose al palacio, ¿Qué mas? Ella ya no puede vivir en esa casa ahora que se sabe que es princesa, debe volver a su hogar y obligaciones, fue el trato.

-¿Trato?

-Verás Ichigo-Hablo la pequeña-Orihime quiso su vida normal, pero como sabes, ella deberá tomar el lugar del Rey, cuando ese momento llegase, tendría que dejar su vida normal, pero si se llegaba a saber quien era...tenía que dejarla antes y volver a ser princesa.

El móvil de Renji sonó, era un mensaje, le hecho una leía y tomo el control de la TV.

-¿No les importa si veo un reportaje? Se va a aparecer-Al verlos negar con la cabeza, la encendió.

En todos los canales nacionales, mostraban la imagen del Rey sentado en su trono y al lado, estaba en su trono, Orihime. Su cabello se lo había recogido en una coleta alta, una corona también adornada su cabeza y vestía un hermoso vestido rojo.

-Soy Urahara Orihime, hija del Rey Urahara Kisuke y la Reina Urahara Suu, quien en paz descanse, legítima heredera al trono de Japón. En estos últimos años, me he mantenido oculta por mi capricho de poder ser normal por un tiempo, pero al ver que esto causo una rebelión, no tengo más motivos que volver a dedicarme a ser una princesa, ayudare a mi padre en las obligaciones del país, para poder aprender a ser una digna líder de admirar.

En el momento en que la vio, no pudo apartar la vista del televisor. Ahí estaba tan angelical como siempre, pero ahora ya no parecía la misma chica soñadora. En ese momento se veía como una persona más madura. Tal vez se le tenía que exigir que fuera así. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era.

-Les agradezco mucho el haber venido. Les prometo que hare todo mi esfuerzo para convertirme en una líder que sea buena para ustedes. – prometió ante todos

-Ya lo escucharon, la princesa Urahara Orihime retomara las responsabilidades de su cargo. Solo habrá que esperar que las lleve a cabo. –Comento una reportera quien estaba en el lugar – Me están informando que nuestras unidades han sido sacadas del hospital donde fue internado el "héroe" de la princesa. Sin embargo les prometemos que tendremos una entrevista exclusiva con dicho personaje. – aseguro la reportera.

-Vaya Kurosaki, esto no será fácil para ti –comento Uryuu, quien veía lo determinados que estaban para conseguir una entrevista con Ichigo

-Pues alucinan si creen que me prestare para esas estupideces –contesto furioso Ichigo. Como podían llevar este hecho a todo un espectáculo.

-Pues tendrás que lidiar quieras o no con ellos – sentencio Renji

-Así que siempre lo supieron ustedes – pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a Renji y a Uryuu

-No simplemente lo sabíamos. Somos sus escoltas, junto con Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Shinji -agrego rápidamente Uryuu.

-Vaya, eso explica su comportamiento – agrego Ichigo

De la nada se abrió la puerta de golpe, todos miraron sorprendidos a la persona quien acababa de entrar. Isshin Kurosaki hacia su aparición casi rompiendo la puerta. Atrás de él venían sus dos hijas.

-¡Onii-chan! – grito una niña rubia y se aventó contra el cuerpo herido de su hermano – Estas bien. Me preocupe tanto por ti – dijo entrecortadamente, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

-Sí, tranquila Yuzu. Estoy bien – le aseguro Ichigo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana pequeña

-Ichi-ni, me alegra que te encuentres bien – ahora hablo una pelinegra, quien también había entrado a la habitación

-Oh hijo mío, eres todo un héroe, o al menos eso dice la gente. Oh Masaki por fin nuestro hijo enorgullece el apellido Kurosaki – hablo Isshin, quien ahora miraba hacia arriba "platicando" con su difunta esposa

-Cállate viejo – contesto irritado Ichigo ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su padre. El cual era muy usual en él.

-Por cierto Ichigo, tengo algo que informarte – su expresión cambio radicalmente, ahora se escuchaba que hablaba en serio, para lo cual Ichigo frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Dime que es – ordeno Ichigo serio y atento a lo que iba a decir su padre.

-El Rey desea tu presencia en el palacio mañana en la tarde-Su respuesta provocó sorpresa en todos, incluyendo la Escolta de la princesa.

-¿Kisuke-sama...?-Exclamo Ishida.

-¿Por qué no fuimos informados de esto?-Exclamo Renji.

-¿Será que lo quería en sorpresa?-Sugirió Rukia.

-¿Sorpresa?-Dijeron los escolta, pensando en los motivos que podrían ser.

-¿Por qué quiere verme?

-Quiere tener unas palabras con la persona que salvo a su hija-Emocionado-Iremos la familia completa y quiero que todos luzcan los más formales posible.

-Entendido otosan-Exclamo Yuzu con determinación.

-¿Por qué debo usar un tonto vestido?-Se quejo Karin.

Ichigo iba a negarse, no iba a usar ni traje, ni ir al palacio, pero luego se le prendió el foco, si iba, había la posibilidad de ver a Orihime nuevamente, era un porcentaje muy bajo, pero nada valía la pena sino lo intentaba.

-No me queda de otra-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Kurosaki-Ishida le mostró unos papeles-Este es el plan que elaboramos para sacarte de aquí sin que la prensa se de cuenta, por favor, léelo bien.

-Maldición...esta bien...

* * *

Urahara camina por su hogar, recibiendo inclinaciones de sus subordinados, tanto sirvientes como soldados, movía su abanico como de costumbre y se detiene cuando esta ante unas puertas.

-¡Yuhuuu, voy a entrar mi adorada hime-chan!-No recibió respuesta, pero igual entro-¿Hime-chan?

Vio a Orihime sentada en un enorme escritorio hecho de caoba, leyendo unos libros bastante gordos. Urahara lanzo un suspiro y se fue acercando a la princesa.

-Me alegra ver tu dedicación Orihime-chan, pero no lo hagas para mantenerte despistada y así no mostrar tristeza o papi Kisuke se sentirá muy triste también.

-¿Otosan?-Susurro, cruzando su mirada con la de él-¿Es eso verdad?

-Por supuesto, la felicidad de papi Kisuke es ver a su princesita feliz-Abrazándola-Por eso ya he tomado mi decisión-Agrego en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija.

-Haré...mi mayor esfuerzo-Le prometió con una leve sonrisa, con tal de calmar a su padre.

* * *

Jamás se los perdonaría. No, es más, en cuanto viera nuevamente a Ishida y al estúpido de Renji, no sobrevivirán, no se iba a quedar esto así. Pensaba el chico pelinaranja mientras caminaba difícilmente por el pasillo. Esta es la manera más horrible de humillarlo. Sabía muy bien que esto estaba planeado para eso, podía ver las negras intenciones que habían tenido aquellos par de idiotas, que pensándolo bien no creía que solo habían sido ellos, también sospechaba de aquellos tres que se habían portado como un trió de celosos.

Mientras se acercaba al elevador que lo llevaría al estacionamiento, justo antes de entrar uno de los enfermeros que se encontraba por ahí, miro su cuerpo.

-Preciosura – halago el chico en cuanto miraba a de arriba abajo su cuerpo

-Cállate imbécil si no quieres que te rompa la cara – dijo una voz masculina para lo cual el chico quedo impactado y con cara de asco.

Si, esos imbéciles lo habían obligado a vestirse como una civil. La excusa más barata, fue que lo que buscarían seria a un chico las personas de la prensa. Él no se creía esa estupidez, a ver, ¿Por qué no le habían dado un disfraz de doctor? No claro, querían verlo humillado. En cuanto Uryuu le dio aquellos papeles, inmediatamente les dijo a todos que salieran de su habitación, y que lo esperarían abajo. Renji le había informado que lo que necesitaría estaba en una caja que se encontraba en su buro. Después de eso, desaparecieron todos de la habitación. La caja contenía unos pantalones de mezclilla, demasiado ajustados para su gusto, unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. Una peluca pelirroja, unas gafas oscuras y una blusa con relleno.

-Juro que esos imbéciles se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron – prometió en susurro en cuanto estuvo dentro del elevador, y presiono el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja del edificio, donde lo esperaría un automóvil.

* * *

-Hime-sama, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Yuuki quien estaba fuera de su habitación

-Claro Yuuki-chan – contesto alegre la chica quien se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando perdidamente hacia la ventana. El ocaso se veía extremadamente hermoso ese día.

-Hime-sama, hoy tendrán una cena. Vendrán invitados especiales a este evento. Así que me pidieron que viniera a entregarle este vestido y ayudarla en lo que pueda – comento la chica, quien tenía en las manos un hermoso vestido de color rojo. – Rangiku no pudo venir, tenia asuntos que arreglar con los preparativos – agrego por ultimo la castaña.

-Sí, me había comentado algo mi padre – dijo la pelinaranja mientras se levantaba - ¿Sabes quienes serán? Mi padre me dijo que sería una sorpresa – pregunto curiosa la princesa.

-No, la verdad no se señorita – mintió Yuuki. Sabía muy bien que era un secreto que le hicieron prometer que guardaría.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tendré que esperar – dijo resignada – Bueno entonces, será mejor que tome una ducha.

Yuuki le preparo el baño mientras ella se desvestía. Una vez todo listo, la sirvienta se fue para dejarla sola, Orihime se lavaba rodeada de la blanca espuma mientras trataba de pensar en quienes serían las personas que asistirían a la cena.

Una vez lista, seca y vestida, aparecieron unas personas que le arreglarían el cabello para esa noche, incluso algunos se metieron en su joyería personal para buscar los mejores accesorios para combinarlos. El toque final fue ponerle su corona, una vez estaba sobre su cabeza, se inclinaron ante ella mientras la princesa se ponía de pie.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios-Agradeció para luego salir de su cuarto.

Camino por los pasillos hacía donde el cuarto donde la esperaban su escolta. Al llegar, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó carcajadas, decidió escuchar a escondidas lo que pasaba, a lo mejor supiese algo sobre la cena.

-Me hubiese gustado ver su cara al ver el plan-Soltó Shinji entre carcajadas.

-Si que se me ocurren buenas ideas-Se auto felicito Grimmjow, alzando su copa.

-No puedo creer que se les haya ocurrido disfrazar a Ichigo de mujer...o que lo hayas apoyado Ulquiorra-Comento Ishida molesto, viendo al pelinegro inexpresivo.

-No me pude contener-Confeso.

-Ni yo-Hablo el pelirrojo-No me gusta su forma de comportarse chicos, pero debo admitir que me causo gracia.

-Oh, ya veo-La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo acto de presencia Orihime, asustando a sus amigos.

-Orihime-sama-Exclamo Ishida.

-Conque querían humillar a Kurosaki-kun por diversión, ¿Qué acaso ya no es suficiente por lo que paso en la escuela?-Cruzándose de brazos-Recen que en la cena no decida que pasen por dos semanas dormir en los calabozos.

-Oh, ya están todos-El Rey hizo acto de presencia-Que bien, que bien...nuestros invitados han llegado y nos esperan en el comedor-Tomando a su hija-No los hagamos esperar mucho.

-Si padre-Sonrió la chica, pero al ver a su escolta, los miro con seriedad, dejándoles en claro que hablaba en serio y ellos solo pudieron rezar para que no lo hiciese.

Caminaron por el castillo en silencio, el Rey emocionado, se veía por estar moviendo su fiel abanico y Orihime estaba confundida, deseando saber ya quienes eran los misteriosos.

Al llegar, los soldados que hacían guardia, abrieron las puertas mientras anunciaban su entrada. Una vez que entraron, Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, como también su escolta, menos Renji e Ishida, ellos solo estaba tranquilos y serios, mientras el Rey solo sonreía.

-Bienvenidos, familia Kurosaki-Dijo.

-¿Kuro...saki...kun...?-Creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Ambos quedaron mirándose varios segundos. Como si el tiempo se detuviese enfrente de ellos. Él la miraba de una manera tan cálida, era un gusto poder admirar de nuevo aquellos ojos grisáceos una vez más. Se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido, y tan elegante. Ichigo no podía apartar la mirada de ella, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno en aquella habitación.

Orihime no podía creer que lo que veía era cierto. Era Ichigo. No creía volverlo a ver otra vez pero sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas por aquel hecho. Quería aventarse a él y abrazarlo, y decirle que en verdad sentía mucho lo que había pasado. Pero antes de que esas ideas se siguieran cruzando por la mente alguien interrumpió.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunto furioso Grimmjow en cuanto vio la manera en que se miraban ambos pelinaranjas

-Vamos Grimmjow-kun, no seas maleducado. Son mis invitados de honor. Hime-chan por favor siéntate aquí junto a papi Kisuke – índico aquel rubio mientras caballerosamente le ofrecía la silla a su hermosa hija.

-¿Eh? Si, claro padre – contesto la chica algo despistada, todavía no podía creer que estuviera Ichigo ahí. Incluso se había quedado sorprendida al verlo vestido de una manera tan formal. Lo cual, lo hacía verse aun más apuesto.

-Bueno me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación Isshin – agradeció el Rey mientras sonreía

-No tienes porque agradecer, viejo amigo – contesto Isshin, existía mucha confianza entre aquellos dos hombres

-Pero aquí está el salvador de mi hija – hablo una vez más el rubio para pasar a mirar al joven de la familia Kurosaki -En verdad, te estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por ella – su voz se torno seria y le hizo una reverencia a Ichigo. El último se puso muy nervioso ante el hecho.

-N-No hay necesidad de agradecerme, no es necesario. – dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Has demostrado determinación al proteger a la princesa. – comenzó a decir el Rey - y también valentía al haber enfrentado solo a aquellos secuestradores – continuo mientras lo observaba fijamente al chico. – Es por esa razón, que tengo que hacerte este ofrecimiento, creo que me he equivocado, más bien quiero pedirte que hagas algo – confeso el rubio e Ichigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante su petición. – Me gustaría que te convirtieras en el escolta personal de mi hija – anuncio sin rodeos a lo cual Ichigo lo miro realmente sorprendido.


	7. Todo tipo de amenazas

NO! No es una ilusion, ni tampoco un sueño! es REAL! es UNICO! Encubierta ha regresado!

despues de mucho tiempo, luz-chan y yo le tenemos nuevamente un capitulo de Encubierta.

Lamentamos mucho la tardanza y agradecemos la ENORME paciencia que tuvieron para este fic ^^

ahora solo me queda decir que Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, lo unico que es de luz-chan y mio es la trama y los personajes OC

**Capitulo 7: Todo tipo de amenazas.**

- ¿Qué él que? – preguntaron en coro los guardaespaldas de la joven

- Sera un honor para nosotros tenerte entre la escolta personal de mi hija - continuó Urahara con una media sonrisa, omitiendo aquel cuestionamiento de los otros jóvenes.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido Ichigo, al recibir esa noticia. Lo había tomado bastante desprevenido. – Bueno yo… - realmente no sabía que decir, no era como si no quisiera pero… ¿y si ella se sentía incomoda?

- ¡Papá, no lo obligues a esto! – intervino Orihime al ver el rostro de confusión que apareció en Ichigo en el momento en que le había pedido eso su padre. Ella no quería que fuera forzado a realizar ese trabajo.

- Sera un honor para nuestra familia que Ichigo forme parte de ustedes - indicó con una enorme sonrisa Isshin

-¡No permitiré que él cuide de ella! - sentenció furioso Grimmjow poniéndose de pie de golpe y señalando a Ichigo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Tranquilízate Grimmjow - sugirió Ishida mientras intentaba regresarlo a su asiento

- Yo estoy de acuerdo de que forme parte de uno de ellos – agregó Matsumoto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

- Necesita previamente un entrenamiento – continuó seriamente Yoruichi mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Tienes razón, me parece que está un poco fuera de forma - dijo Matsumoto mientras examinaba con la mirada a Ichigo

-No hay nada que un entrenamiento arduo y unas cuantas pruebas, no puedan arreglar - continuó Yoruichi con una cierta mirada malévola.

- Eres una experta en eso Yoruichi – halagó la mujer a su lado entendiendo claramente el porqué de esa sonrisa plasmada en los labios de su amiga

- ¡Me niego! – Sentenció nuevamente el peli-azul – ¿Cómo puede él pertenecer a nosotros? – preguntó ante el hecho

- No será parte de ustedes - habló finalmente Urahara – Él se ocupara de ella a partir de este momento, ustedes solo serán refuerzos – terminó autoritariamente

"Pensé que había dicho que era solo una propuesta" – se dijo a si mismo Ichigo mientras sudaba frío por la manera en que había hecho ese último comentario el Rey. Era como si, aunque se hubiera negado ante su petición, de cualquier manera hubiera hecho caso omiso a ella.

- ¡Padre! – Llamó la joven peli-naranja con voz fuerte, haciendo que el mencionado mirara detenidamente a su hija – Me parece que no estás tomando en cuenta lo que desea Kurosaki-kun. No puedes obligarlo – recrimino la jovencita molesta y un poco nerviosa, la razón es que aquella persona que más le gustaba la miraba detenidamente.

- Claro que pue… - intento decir, pero se detuvo un poco antes, haciendo conciencia que ese tipo de discusión no llevaría a nada bueno entre ellos – No te preocupes mi princesa, el joven Kurosaki está de acuerdo ¿Verdad? – confirmo con aquel muchacho peli-naranja mientras sonreía abiertamente, sin embargo detrás de esa sonrisa amigable, se escondía una pequeña amenaza que dependía directamente de lo que fuera a decir el chico.

Ichigo claramente lo noto de inmediato, no estaba preguntando amablemente el Rey, lo estaba obligando a contestar afirmativamente. Pero se detuvo a pensar un poco sobre el hecho, no es como si le molestara tomar el puesto que se le estaba ofreciendo, analizando la situación, lo prefería de esa manera. Porque tendría la oportunidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro, y no dejar que nadie se le acercara, y además… pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con ella.

Ya que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para él Urahara Orihime, no permitiría que algo malo le pasara, la protegería a costa de su vida si fuera necesario. Tenia que admitir que le había costado aceptar aquellos sentimientos, y sabía perfectamente que ella nunca seria para él, sin embargo…

-¿Y bien, muchacho? – volvió a preguntar al notar que el chico se había quedado callado y perdido de aquella conversación.

- Si, acepto – contesto inmediatamente el joven justo después de que el Rey lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos

-¡Que lindo! – Chillo Matsumoto ante aquel comportamiento – Suena como si hubiera dicho que se quería casar con ella – se burlo la rubia haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran de sobremanera por aquel comentario.

-¡No lo digas ni de broma! – soltó con furia el peli-azul.

-Bueno, bueno. Una vez aclarado esto, podemos continuar con la cena – anuncio con alegría el Rey, había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Era claro, nadie podía negarse a su voluntad, ser Rey tenía bastantes ventajas.

- Me parece que tienes razón, viejo amigo – lo siguió el padre de Ichigo, quien también sabia que así debían ser las cosas- 'Quien quita y pronto tengo nietos…' – pensaba Isshin mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino y mantenía esa enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Entonces, Ichigo-san, serás oficialmente su escolta desde mañana, así lo más aconsejable es que esta noche prepares tus cosas… y por supuesto, nos veremos aquí mañana a las dos. – En eso se le prende el foco, como si recordase algo. – Ustedes muchachos ayudarán a Ichigo-san en su entrenamiento. – Dijo al fin, observando a Shinji y a los demás.

-¡Por supuesto que…! – Grimmjow pensaba quejarse cuando en eso, Shinji lo interrumpe abrazándolo por los hombros con su brazo derecho. Tenía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Claro Su Majestad, déjenos todo a nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que Kurosaki sude demasiado en su entrenamiento.

_Esa sonrisa no dice nada bueno._ Pensaron la princesa, Ishida y Renji con una mirada de suplica y con una mano en sus frentes.

-Sino hay más remedio. – Murmuro Ulquiorra con su tono de voz indiferente, restándole importancia al mundo y con sus ojos cerrados. – Pero creo que esta de más decir Kurosaki que sino haces un buen trabajo y permites que algo le pase a la princesa…. – Murmuraba al mismo tiempo que tocaba su copa. Dejo unos minutos de suspenso mientras se tomaba el contenido. Abrió sus ojos e Ichigo creyó estar frente a la muerte. – Sentirás el filo de varias espadas.

Orihime lanzó un largo suspiro, esto sería largo.

Ichigo simplemente tragó saliva, aunque con discreción, sabía perfectamente que con "varias" se refería a ese trió de celosos… también de Ishida y Renji, también el Rey… y el reino completo, todo por la venganza en caso de que algo malo le pasase a la única heredera al trono de Japón.

-Tsk. – Karin apoyó su codo sobre la mesa para que su mano sostenga la cabeza. – En otras palabras, medio mundo matara a Ichi-nii… si esto es lo que quieres Ichi-nii… ¿Me dejas tus cosas de valor?

-¡No digas esas cosas, Karin-chan! – Le rogaba Yuzu con los ojos humedecidos. – Que posiblemente no veamos más a nuestro hermano ya que pasara mucho tiempo con Orihime-chan.

Mucho tiempo…

Eso suena tan lindo, admitía la princesa con las mejillas coloradas, tenía que disimularlo con su copa.

- Esto será interesante… - susurro Yoruichi en el instante que pudo observar a la princesa

-Yo diría, divertido – agrego Matsumoto al oído de la morena, logrando que esta última sonriera repentinamente

- Bueno, creo que va siendo momento de irnos – hablo el padre de la familia Kurosaki – Mañana tendrás a mi hijo puntual, de eso me encargo yo… - aseguro el hombre con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro

- Confió en ello – concordó el Rey estrechando la mano de su amigo – Me gustaría que luego vinieras para discutir algunos asuntos – agrego finalmente compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con el otro hombre

-Por supuesto, cuando lo desees… - diciendo esto ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala

- Este viejo ya se fue sin nosotros… - dijo rencorosamente Ichigo cuando vio a su padre muy quitado de la pena olvidándose de su familia

- No te enojes nii-chan, deberías conocer a papa - dijo indiferente Karin y se levantaba de su asiento para salir de ahí

-Muchas gracias por la cena - agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia Yuzu - Karin, nii-chan les falto dar las gracias

-Gracias por la cena – ambos hermanos hicieron lo mismo que la rubia

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo rápidamente Ichigo a Orihime saliendo con sus hermanas de ahí. La chica solo asintió avergonzada mientras los demás jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa solo observaban lo sucedido

-¿Cómo pudo el Rey ofrecerle un lugar a ese…? - soltó frustrado Grimmjow apretando tanto un cubierto que tenia entre su mano que lo doblo.

-Cálmate Grimmjow, mañana sabrá en el lio que se ha metido… - anuncio malévolamente un rubio mostrando toda su dentadura.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Orihime había bajado muy temprano para desayunar. Estaba nerviosa con el sólo hecho de pensar que Ichigo vendría en unas horas (que se les estaba siendo eterna)… su corazón no podía aguantar tanta emoción.

Pero había un problema.

Sabía lo que ciertas personas pensaban hacerle, a ellos no les gustaba para nada al muchacho y no quería que lo dañasen sólo por eso… hablaría con ellos.

-Si sólo pudiera encontrarlos. – Resignada, se sentó en el suelo del jardín, sin importarle que el roció manche y moje su vestido.

-¿Orihime? – La muchacha alzó su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Ishida.

-Ishida-kun, ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, pero tú ahora deberías estar en clases. – Poniéndola de pie para llevarla a su destino.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con ellos… se que Grimm-kun y Shinji harán algo a Kurosaki-kun… y no quiero que lo lastimen.

Ishida lanzo un suspiro, ambos conocían muy bien a esos dos por lo que estaban seguros que si lo harías, pero la princesa ignoraba a Ulquiorra, ella no lo creía capaz, peor él sabía que el ojiverde era muy celoso, como ellos, y podía apostar que tenía oscuras intenciones con Ichigo… quería hacerlo sufrir.

-Vayamos a clases, te prometo que hablare con ellos después.

* * *

-Ichigo-san, se bienvenido.

El rey, con su abanico, había recibido a Ichigo, quien sólo se preparo un bolso ligero, su padre le había dicho que la mayor parte del tiempo, estaría usando ropas de escolta, así que no era necesario llevar tanta ropa de calle. Urahara se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa y lo guió hacía donde sería su cuarto.

-En el ropero, tienes los uniformes necesario, encima de tu escritorio están tus libros y horario… serás un escolta, pero también estudiante y le prometí a Isshin que seguirías estudiando… y lo harás junto a la princesa, y los demás. Ahora mismo, te llevare con los demás.

* * *

-Se los suplico. – Orihime juntaba sus manos en forma de ruego, viendo a su escolta con ojos de cachorro a medio morir. – No sean crueles con Kurosaki-kun.

- Así que se encuentran todos aquí… - interrumpió el Rey observando a todos los escoltas de la princesa así como la chica que estaba comentándoles algo – He traído a Kurosaki con ustedes espero lo entrenen bien

- Con mucho gusto - respondió con una diabólica sonrisa el chico de cabello azul

- Hemos preparado algo para el - agrego Shinji de igual forma

- ¿Qué les acabo de pedir? – chillo la princesa ante tal acción por parte de sus escoltas

- No le haremos nada… - comenzó Shinji, intentando tranquilizar a su princesa

- …que no sea, hacerlo sufrir… - termino en susurro Grimmjow, en el instante que sonreían abiertamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí Hime-chan? Deberías estar con Yoruichi en tus clases – cuestiono su padre una vez analizando la situación

-¿Yo?... este… si, ahora mismo iba para allá - contesto titubeante a su padre y no pudo evitar tener un contacto visual con Ichigo - Buen día, Kurosaki-kun – saludo nerviosamente la joven mientras pasaba delante de el y su padre

-Buen día, princesa - saludo con cortesía y una ligera sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a la joven

-Bueno, bueno ya es hora del entrenamiento ¿no es así? - pregunto animado Grimmjow

-Es verdad pasa por aquí Kurosaki - intervino el pelinegro de ojos verdes - El aula de entrenamiento se encuentra por este lado

-Te dejo en buenas manos chico, esfuérzate - animo el Rey mientras lo aventaba hacia adelante

- No creo que sea exactamente en 'buenas manos' - murmuro Renji al saber lo que le esperaba al chico de cabellos naranja.

* * *

- Llegas tarde Orihime - reclamo Yoruichi algo molesta

-Lo siento Yoruichi-san, es que yo… estaba - balbuceo nuevamente

-Estabas preocupada por el chico ¿verdad? - pregunto sin esperar respuesta, soltó un suspiro – No creo que sea un debilucho, así que no te preocupes. He de admitir que puede que sean un poco crueles con él, pero tendrá que soportarlo - argumento firmemente

-Sí, lo sé - confeso Orihime aun preocupada

-No te preocupes, de seguro no pasará de un moretón o un brazo cortado. – Murmuro la morena despreocupada.

-¿Se supone que con eso debo sentirme mejor? – Murmuro mordiendo su lápiz. Trataba de poner atención, pero no podía evitar la preocupación, sabía lo que eran capaz de hacer Shinji, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

* * *

-¿Qué planea ahora esa mente tuya Kisuke? – Pregunto Rangiku con una sonrisa al verlo meditando en su trono.

-Pues conociendo a mi hija y a ese muchacho… puedo apostar que serán muy lentos en confesarse… así que por bien del pueblo y de una aseguración de descendencia, deberé poner mis manos en el asunto. – Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Gracias a los celos. – Dijo simplemente, con el abanico abierto para taparle su rostro, sólo reflejaba sus misteriosos ojos.

-Me gusta como piensas Kisuke. – Felicito la rubia mujer con un par de aplausos.

-Ahora mismo, haré una llamada. – Poniéndose de pie y en ese momento, uno de sus hombres le entregó un celular negro. – Muchas gracias.

-¿A quien vas a llamar?

-A un viejo amigo de la princesa.

* * *

-Ichigo. – Renji se le acerco preocupado después de haberlo visto aparecer con sus ropas ya cambiadas. – ¿Te das cuenta de las intenciones de homicidio?

-Sí, perfectamente, pero no pienso echarme atrás. – Le aseguro golpeando su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo. – Prometí que la protegería.

-Bien, sólo espero que hayas preparado un seguro de vida.

-Gracias por la confianza Renji. – Le agradeció sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, vamos Kurosaki. – Llamaba Shinji alegremente con una mano al lado de sus labios y con la otra, le hacía señas para acercarse. – Es hora de entrenar.

-Ulquiorra, no pueden estar planeando esto de verdad. – Murmuraba un preocupado Ishida al pelinegro. – Si Orihime se entera… ¿Quieres que se preocupe? – Tratando de atacar por el punto débil del trío de celosos.

- ¿Y quien dijo que se debía enterar…? - pregunto el joven bastante amenazador y con ese tono de voz atemorizante que lo caracterizaba - Esto no saldrá de nosotros, además ni que lo fuéramos a matar - sonrió de lado y continuo adelante

-Atemorizante… - susurro Ishida en cuanto vio como el chico de ojos verdes continuaba y mostraba aquella sonrisa – Como siempre…

- Bueno comencemos Kurosaki, veamos si puedes aguantar el entrenamiento - anuncio Shinji en cuanto estuvieron en el gran salón, era más un dojo, el piso estaba hecho de tablas de madera, era extenso y en cada esquina había instrumentos de entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo - respondió decidido a lo que fuera, sabia que ellos harían todo lo posible por atemorizarlo y hacer que se rindiera, pero no lo lograrían…

- Bien, toma esas polainas y póntelas en cada extremidad, tus brazos…- indico el rubio

-Y las piernas… - siguió el peli-azul con una enorme sonrisa.

Ichigo solamente obedeció lo que le habían indicado, al llegar donde estaban dichas polainas las intento tomar y abrió los ojos de golpe.

'¿Están dementes…?' se preguntó mentalmente al notar cuanto pesaban cada una calculando mas o menos estaban entre 25 a 30 kg cada una. Haciendo un pequeño cálculo mental pudo notar que debía cargar por lo menos entre 100 a 120 kg más que su propio peso. Los miro de reojo a todos y pudo notar sus sonrisas, quizá una carcajada a punto de salir de uno, así que decidido, él no les daría el gusto de que lo vieran quejándose. Tomo cada una y las coloco donde le habían indicado, una vez hecho a pesar del esfuerzo que le había costado volteo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Y bien… ¿ahora que? - pregunto aun manteniendo esa sonrisa haciendo que los demás se les borrara la suya…

-Definitivamente esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí… - hablo Ishida al ver como se miraban entre ellos.

* * *

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto el Rey emocionado - Claro, seria un honor tenerlos por aquí - siguió en lo que avanzaba alrededor de su escritorio - Si, a Orihime le dará mucho gusto volverlo a ver…Si, el fin de semana estará bien.

El rey sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras colgaba. Miro su puerta al oír como rechinaba y sonríe al ver quienes eran.

La primera persona era Rukia, con su corto cabello negro y sus ojos violetas. Vestía un vestido azul marino y zapatos negros, ella dejaba también la escuela por decisión de su hermano ya que le parecía que estaba muy peligrosa la ciudad y ella le pidió hacer las clases junto a Orihime, por lo que estarían juntas nuevamente el día de mañana.

-Rukia-chan… ¡Y Risa-chan! Que sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes Su Majestad. – Saludo la mujer de nombre Risa.

Risa era una joven hermosa de larga cabellera lisa, de color café oscuro y le llegaba por los hombros, adornado simplemente por un cintillo blanco. Sus ojos eran marrones y el tono de su piel era blanco como la nieve. Vestía una falda larga de color negro y una blusa de color amarillo claro.

-¿A qué se debe el honor? – Pregunto el rey, moviendo con energía su abanico.

-Vine a ver a Renji. – confeso la pelinegra algo molesta. – Tengo que ordenarle a que me ayude en un favor.

-Yo vengo de compañía… y así, también veré a Orihime-chan, hace mucho que no nos saludábamos.

-Oh, Renji esta con los otros ayudando a entrenar a Ichigo-san. – Aviso el Rey.

-¿En serio? – Exclamo Rukia emocionada. – Eso es emocionante de ver, vamos rápido Risa.

-Claro. – Con una sonrisa, la seguía tranquila a pesar de los acelerados pasos de Rukia.

* * *

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente? – Pregunto Shinji al ver sudando en el suelo. – No puedo creer que aún no dominas el peso extra… en verdad que eres débil.

-Cállate. – Se pone de pie sin problemas a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo por las pesas y los ataques que recibía de todos, menos de Ishida y Renji, ellos se mantenían al margen, listos para llamar a emergencias en caso de que el asunto se saliese de control.

-En serio que lo odio. – Escupió Grimmjow sin arrepentimiento, preparando nuevamente sus puños, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ichigo. – Grito Renji desde su lugar, desinteresado. – Recuerda cual es nuestro deber: Hacernos fuertes, astutos y despiadados… con un solo propósito… ¡Proteger a la princesa! – Le grito al momento que se señalaba a si mismo con su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y con sus ojos serios. Ichigo se sorprende ante sus palabras. – Sino puedes con este entrenamiento… si no puedes hacerte más fuerte en entrenamientos básicos… ¡No estas apto para proteger a la siguiente Reina!

Ichigo pensó inmediatamente en Orihime, él había prometido que la protegería, por eso estaba ahí, con ese peso extra, con ese dolor y aguantando a esos celosos… por ella y por nadie más. Su cuerpo se prepara para atacar.

-Estar con Rukia te afecta demasiado… estas siendo muy hablador y fastidioso como ella. – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Renji sólo sonríe con sarcasmo e Ishida lanza un suspiro.

-Definitivamente nos hemos vuelto todos unos fastidiosos. – Murmuro al momento que se subía los lentes.

-Solo necesitaba una motivación. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

* * *

- ¿Te vas a estar tranquila si te dejo salir temprano…? - pregunto fastidiada Yoruichi por el hecho de que Orihime no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le había dicho, solo quedaban veinte minutos antes de que terminara su clase

- ¿Eh? ¿Harías eso por mi Yoruichi? – pregunto la joven emocionada por aquel ofrecimiento, la morena soltó un largo suspiro y asintió resignada con ademan le señalo la puerta, para indicarle que podía salir de ahí – Gracias, gracias… - repetía una y otra vez la joven y rápidamente salía de ahí

-Adolecentes… - susurro resignada Yoruichi ante tal comportamiento de la princesa, sin embargo le daba este tipo de libertades por el simple hecho que dentro de poco le esperaba un futuro donde tenia que madurar aunque no lo quisiese, y no podría seguir con la vida de una chica de su edad.

- Te has ablandado un poco ¿no crees? - pregunto una rubia al entrar a la habitación

-Supongo que un poco… - volteo a mirarla con una ligera sonrisa - Pero puedo decir lo mismo de ti… - agrego antes de avanzar hacia ella

-Si, sin dudarlo - dijo Rangiku convencida – Pero aun me falta enseñarle muchas cosas

* * *

- Rukia, ¿en verdad crees que acepte? – pregunto titubeante Risa mientras ambas jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el salón de entrenamiento

-¿Y quien dijo que le pediré permiso? - pregunto en tono burlón la joven de ojos violetas - Quiera o no, me ayudara - sentencio decidida

-Aunque puedo asegurarte que será bastante creíble, realmente ya lo parecen… - susurro eso haciendo sonrojar a Rukia ligeramente

- N-No digas tonterías - reclamo nerviosa, y de este modo llegaron a la entrada del salón e inmediatamente la abrieron, y lo que observaron las dejo un poco desconcertadas

Los seis chicos que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre la pelea, estaban unos sobre otros, golpeando y soltando patadas sin control, era casi un todos contra todos. Pero… ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

-Hombres… - decía Rukia rodando los ojos fastidiada. – Quédate aquí Risa, yo me encargo - indico la joven mientras se encaminaba segura hacia los chicos

- E-Espera Rukia… - intento detenerla, preocupada por el hecho de que se entrometiera en ese tipo de pelea

-No te preocupes, llevo años con ellos, se como calmarlos – comento segura y camino hacia ellos.

-Si tú lo dices. – Murmuro un poco insegura.

Una vez frente a ellos, Rukia negó con la cabeza y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡A VER PAR DE IDIOTAS! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que se detuvieran. Antes de que ocurriese algo más, Rukia logro dejarlos a todos en el suelo derrotados y ella sólo se limpiaba las manos con el enfado en sus ojos. – ¡¿CREEN QUE ESTAN EN UN RANCHO? ¡SON HOMBRES, NO TOROS PELEANDOSE POR UNA MUJER!

-R-Rukia-san. – Titubeo Ishida sorprendido y asustado ante su actitud. Pero no era el único con miedo, los otros escoltas también, jamás lo admitirían, pero si tenían algo en común aparte de Orihime, era el miedo que le tenían a esa pequeña, los único que los reflejaban claramente eran él, Renji, Shinji e Ichigo.

-Guau, Rukia debería ser la líder femenina en la próxima protesta contra la injusticia de mujeres. – Murmuro Risa con una sonrisa.

-No la esperábamos hasta mañana Rukia-sama. – Murmuro Ulquiorra.

-Ja, y al parecer, les convenía, miren que llevarse por celos y por ser unos hombres idiotas y tarados. De seguro sus "cosas" deben ser pequeñas.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan vulgares! – Grito Shinji rojo como los otros, incluso el tranquilo Ulquiorra. – ¡Y para tu información, la mía es mejor que la de estos idiotas!

-¡No lances apuestas que sabes que perderás! – Le reto Grimmjow con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cómo terminamos en esta conversación tan obscena? – Murmuro Ishida.

-Así es Rukia. – Fue la única respuesta de Renji.

-¡¿Qué esperan? ¡No sean vagos y levántense!

-¡Tú no nos das órdenes enana! – Le encararon Grimmjow e Ichigo fastidiados de tener que aguantarla.

Mala idea, porque Rukia, enojada, dio un salto y cayó sobre sus caras con sus pies, ella trataba de darle una presión para que les duela demasiado. Dio otro salto y cayó como si nada en el piso y cruzándose de brazos mientras los insolentes caían derrotados en el suelo.

-Y eso les enseñaran a no ser unos imbéciles.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludo Risa como si nada, inclinándose ante ellos y termina de rodillas para ver mejor a Ichigo. – Finalmente te conozco. – Le dedica una sonrisa. – He oído mucho de ti, soy Risa Kouji. – Se presento en el momento que le ofrecía su mano.

-Gracias. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba.

-Escucho los pasos de Orihime. – Murmuro de golpe y viendo por la puerta.

En efecto, la puerta se abrió y se apareció la princesa con una respiración agitada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para venir rápido. Le pareció extraño ver a su escolta completamente golpeados, pero se sorprende al ver a Risa.

-¡Risa-chan! – Exclamo emocionada.

-¡Orihime-chan! – contesto de la misma manera en cuanto vio entrar a la joven princesa al salón. Ambas se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Risa-chan… - exclamo nostálgica ante aquel encuentro

-Si, es verdad. Acabo de regresar ayer – informo la chica aun manteniendo el abrazo - Es genial estar de regreso, y ya veo que tenemos a un nuevo miembro en el equipo de escoltas – indico separándose de Orihime mientras miraba en dirección al chico de cabellos naranjas – Nada mal, he de admitir, tienes buen gusto Orihime - susurro al oído de la peli-naranja haciendo que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera

-¡Risa-chan! - exclamo avergonzada, desviando la mirada de Ichigo

-Calma, calma. Rukia ha sido bastante cuidadosa con los detalles… - comento antes de emprender rumbo hacia los jóvenes

-¡Renji, ven conmigo!- ordeno Rukia mientras lo tomaba por las ropas y lo arrastraba a la salida

-¡Hey, hey! E-Espera… - reclamaba el joven en el acto pero Rukia hacia caso omiso a sus quejas

-Me lo llevare por un momento, sigan practicando… - indico Rukia - Pero si vuelven a pelear de la misma manera, tengan por seguro que regresare y no será para hablar - amenazo a los jóvenes en el suelo y salió de ahí no sin antes cambiar totalmente su expresión y dirigirse a la princesa - Orihime, ya vuelvo, tengo que hablar con este idiota - hablo calmada y dulcemente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres enana? - pregunto el pelirrojo bastante molesto por la manera en que lo llevaba, '¿Por qué no podía ser un poco mas cariñosa? No me molestaría en lo mas mínimo…' -pensó el chico

-No quieres que te deje en el suelo revolcándote del dolor ¿verdad, R-E-N-J-I? - lo tomo por el cuello y lo miro fijamente amenazándolo

-N-No… - respondió temblorosamente

-Bien, entonces mas te vale que no me vuelvas a llamar enana - advirtió en lo que continuaba caminando hacia los jardines. Una vez en el lugar, volteo a verlo fijamente

-¿Qué, que pasa? - pregunto nervioso ante la mirada de la joven.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí… Mejor dicho… Vas a hacer esto por mi… - hablo enérgicamente Rukia haciendo que Renji tragara la saliva un poco temeroso

_Definitivamente esto no va bien… _– pensó el pelirrojo, temiendo por su integridad, y su vida misma…

* * *

Que le pedira Rukia a Renji? Eso es algo que se sabra en el próximo capitulo! muajaja

Ya-ne!


	8. Amenaza

Bueno, despues de... eh... otro año? XDD Aqui tienen otra conti de Encubierta.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Luz-chan... por que? porque ella ya no podrá escribir mas el fic conmigo... si me habia demorado era por un motivo, mi compu como venia diciendo hace time que perdi todos mis datos, incluso de este fic, y el otro es que ella ya no se aparece tanto como antes y no podemos seguir escribiendo activamente, claro que yo no decia nada ya que como buena amiga y FIEL esperaba tranquila, pero al final, terminamos con dejar de escribir juntas y ahora el fic es responsabilidad mia, me sugirio tambien buscar a otro coautor, pero no lo hare, por respeto a ella y el tiempo que escribimos juntas ^^

Bueno, cambiando drasticamente de tema para no ponernos a llorar XDDD no garantizo mucha continuacion seguida, pero avanzare con este fic aprovechando que la situacion esta ahora en climax peligroso XDD

Bleach es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 8: Amenaza.**

Renji trago saliva, aquí vendría el peligro.

-Te lo diré bien claro Renji. – Rukia respiro hondo y lo apunta, sin dejar de verlo seriamente. – Tú vas a ser mi novio.

Muy bien… eso no se lo esperaba. Abrió sus ojos como platos y la observaba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto sordo o en verdad ella dijo…?

-¿Qué dijiste? – Rukia alza una ceja molesta y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Por sordo! ¡No me hagas repetirlo! Tú vas a ser mi novio, Renji.

-¡¿Qué te has vuelto loca? No quiero ni imaginar como paso esa idea por tu cabeza… ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-¡No es una petición, es una orden! ¡Tú eres el único al que le puedo pedir esto, Renji!

El pelirrojo la miro fijamente, estaba un poco sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la palabra "único" porque se sentía especial para ella, pero… ¿Por qué? De algo estaba seguro, la conocía tan bien para apostar que algo le ocurría.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Rukia?

-Niisama… él quiere… - Lanzó un hondo suspiro al momento que dejo su mirada enojona para mostrar tristeza y preocupación. Renji no le gustaba verla así y supuso de inmediato que el asunto era grave. – Él planea comprometerme con Kaien-dono.

-¿Con Kaien-sensei? – Exclamo sorprendido con la imagen del mencionado en sus recuerdos, una de las personas que le enseñaron todo lo que sabía sobre kendo. – ¿Te van a casar con Kaien-sensei? – Esa noticia no le gustaba para nada… definitivamente no, ella no podía dejarlo más atrás… era injusto.

-No si finges ser mi novio por un tiempo. Es la única forma de que niisama no me comprometa… por favor Renji.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tendré que enfrentarme a Byakuya? – Tragó saliva nuevamente al imaginarse a Byakuya Kuchiki con una expresión asesina, dispuesto en rebanarlo.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes que cuando se lo diremos, estará presente su debilidad.

-¿Su debilidad? – Sin comprender.

Rukia le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y de picardía. – Risa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué? – Orihime rápidamente se tapa la boca. Mira a su escolta y suspira de alivio al fijarse que no notaron su reacción.

-Sigues siendo igual Orihime-chan. – Se burlo Risa con una pequeña risa. Ambas estaban sentadas en un largo balcón.

-Es que es sorprendente… ¿Rukia se casara con Kaien-san?

-Eso planea Byakuya, pero… hay un modo de que no sea así y ese es… pedirle a Renji que sean novios.

Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y se tapo la boca inmediatamente antes de volver a gritar. Pasó un momento y sonrió con emoción.

-Va a ser muy creíble porque ya lo parecen. – Fue su pequeña burla.

-¿Verdad que si? Yo dije exactamente lo mismo.

-P-P-Pero Rukia… - tartamudeaba Renji mientras la seguía impaciente por el pasillo - No hay forma de que… lo reconsideres - intento persuadirla por una de las tantas peticiones que había realizado la joven

-No, he dicho que no Renji, así que prepárate, no te preocupes yo le pediré permiso a Orihime y al Rey - indico en cuanto Rukia entraba al salón de entrenamientos

-Vaya, regresaste entero Renji… - comento burlonamente Shinji en cuanto vio entrar al pelirrojo al salón

-Si, sin un rasguño y todas sus extremidades - confirmo Grimmjow examinándolo con la mirada

- Sin embargo te ves un tanto acalorado Renji - noto el joven de lentes al notar que las mejillas de Renji estaban ligeramente enrojecidas

-Jo - soltó Shinji sorprendido y también disfrutando la burla - No me digas que ustedes… no ustedes… estaban…. – diciendo esto los miraba con un leve toque de perversión y una sonrisa amplia dejando ver toda su dentadura

-… definitivamente fue eso – afirmo Grimmjow siguiendo el juego - solo basta con verle la cara

- ¡Oigan, oigan! Paren ese tipo de comentarios - reclamo avergonzado Renji - Yo… yo jamás haría algo así - afirmo seriamente

- Orihime-chan - llamo a su amiga la pelinegra que aun seguía conversando con Risa

- ¿Qué paso Rukia-chan? – contesto al mismo instante que se acercaba a ella

- ¿Podrías prestarme a este idiota esta noche? – pregunto haciendo caso omiso a todos los comentarios y a los escoltas boquiabiertos que había dejado ante tal declaración sin remordimientos ni vergüenza

-Claro Rukia – afirmo la princesa sabiendo perfectamente el motivo que tenia Rukia

-Gracias mañana lo regresare sin falta –índico mientras lo jalaba hacia la salida

-¡Oye, como te atreves a tratarme como un objeto! - reclamo Renji soltándose de ella

-Cállate y haz lo que te digo - ahora fue ella quien le gritaba

-No, no lo hare – contesto nuevamente y ambos siguieron peleando durante un rato

-Definitivamente será creíble su relación – índico Risa en cuanto los vio peleándose como pareja de casados. – Ah bueno. – Risa se encoge de hombros indiferente. – Tengo que estar presente allá para socorrer a Renji, así que te contare después como les fue. – Le prometió a la princesa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nos vemos Risa-chan. – Se despedía con su mano alzada y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que esta pasando Orihime? – Le preguntó Ichigo.

-Chicos… eso es un secreto temporal, hay que esperar a que primero sea oficial.

-Eso significa que no nos dirás. – Apostó Shinji de brazos cruzados.

-Así es. – Soltando una risita al imaginarse la reacción de Byakuya cuando se entere de que su hermano salía con la escolta de la princesa.

-Que bueno que sigue aquí. – El rey se hace presente y de inmediato la escolta se inclina ante él. – Vi a Rukia arrastrar a Renji y me lo pidió prestado… y se lo concedí.

-¿Ocurre algo malo padre? – Le preguntó Orihime.

-Tendremos visitas este fin de semana, por lo que debes lucir muy hermosa… ¡Cómo siempre! – Abrazándola en la cabeza con mucho cariño y con una sonrisa de tonto.

-¿Quién viene? – Preguntó Ulquiorra alzando una ceja, si el Rey invitaba a alguien muy de golpe, significaba que no pasaba nada bueno.

-Si les dijera, no sería sorpresa, pero es alguien muy importante, así que exijo que se comporten como los escoltas que son. – Viéndolos con seriedad para dejar bien claro que no permitiría fallos y rápidamente vuelve a ser el sonriente de siempre. – Así que ya esta decidido… ¡No me fallen! – Y se fue tarareando una canción.

-No se planea nada bueno. – Dijeron la escolta por completo.

-¿Qué debería ponerme? – Se preguntó la princesa con inocencia. – Ah Kurosaki-kun, ¿Ya te han enseñado toda el palacio?

-No, aún no… ¿Por qué?

Orihime simplemente sonrió y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, ella había tomado a Ichigo de la mano y se lleva corriendo a rastras, gritándole "rápido, rápido".

-¡Espera! – Gritó Grimmjow molesto por aquello.

-¡Ah noooo! ¡Él no va a estar a solas con mi Orihime-chan! – Siguiéndolos.

Ishida lanzó un suspiro viendo como Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Shinji salían detrás como unos perros cajeros.

Orihime seguía jalando a Ichigo y rápidamente lo esconde detrás de unas plantas que había y ella también se esconde, justo a tiempo ya que los chicos pasaron de largo, lanzando maldiciones al chico de cabello naranja.

-Uf, menos mal que nos liberamos. Lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no interviniesen. – Se disculpo algo avergonzada.

-No… está bien.

-Yo te mostrare el palacio. – Se ofreció con una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Dónde diablos se metieron? – preguntó enfurecido Grimmjow volteando frenéticamente de un lado hacia el otro, intentando localizar a los jóvenes que habían escapado.

-Supongo que no habrá más remedio que separarnos para encontrarlos - sugirió el rubio en cuanto analizó la situación que tenían enfrente - Tú, Grimmjow, ve rumbo hacia los jardines, tú, Ulquiorra ve hacia el palacio, tú, Ishida, ve nuevamente hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento y tú Ren… ¡Maldición! Cuando se le necesita no está el pelirrojo ese… - gruñó fastidiado Shinji - No hay otra opción, yo iré al salón de Música

- ¿Por qué debería recibir órdenes tuyas? – preguntó seriamente Ulquiorra

- No creo que te convenga a ti tampoco que esos dos estén juntos. Y recuerda que 'El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo' así que si unimos por el momento fuerzas, lo lograremos. – Persuadió al pelinegro - ya después me ocuparé de ustedes… - murmuro en voz baja Shinji - ejem… como sea, muévanse, en cuanto los encuentren, sepárenlos y nos veremos aquí.

- De acuerdo - respondió Grimmjow y Ulquiorra

Los chicos salieron en busca de los peli-naranjas, bueno, todos excepto uno que solo fingió en hacerlo.

- ¡Cómo si en verdad fuera a hacerlo! - se burló Ishida en cuando vio que los demás salieron a buscarlos - Aún no puedo creer que hagan este tipo de cosas, como si no tuvieran un poco de auto respeto… bueno, iré a leer algo en lo que termina esta tontería… - diciendo esto se encamino hacia la sala de estudio.

* * *

- Bueno Kurosaki-kun, te enseñaré la sala de Música, Estudio y el salón principal.

-Después te mostraré el invernadero. - indicó feliz Orihime caminando a lado del muchacho por un pasillo del castillo.

-Por mi está bien - respondió ligeramente, realmente no le importaba mucho hacia donde fueran.

- ¡Hey muchachos! - llamó su atención una joven voluptuosa con una enorme sonrisa

- Rangiku - saludo Orihime alegre

- Vaya, me alegro de verlos juntos. ¿Y díganme hacia donde van? - pregunto mientras los miraba de forma divertida - Recuerden que las recamaras se encuentran en el tercer piso… - sugirió burlonamente

- N-N-Nosotros no… - intervino avergonzada Orihime, y de igual forma Ichigo estaba bastante ruborizado.

-N-N-Nosotros vamos al salón de Música – contesto Ichigo aun nervioso

- No les recomendaría entrar ahí, deberían escoger otro sitio - sugirió Rangiku, sabiendo que Shinji estaba esperándolos ahí mismo.

-¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó Orihime confundida.

-Créanme, mejor vayan a otro lugar… ¡Enséñale tu habitación! – Le propuso mientras los empujaba. – Quédense ahí unos momentos y después podrán andar por los establos… o ir a tu escondite secreto. – Le susurro a Orihime.

La princesa asintió ante los consejos, aún sin entender a la rubia mujer, pescó a Ichigo de la mano y lo guió al tercer piso, asegurándose de no ser descubiertos por los muchachos o por los soldados de la realeza.

El cuarto de la princesa era enorme, todo era enorme, incluso cuartos de roperos que tenía, era como un centro comercial en una habitación. Los ojos de Ichigo se detuvieron en un cuadro en donde estaba una mujer hermosa de cabello naranja como el de la princesa, corto y tenía unos bellos ojos verdes. Estaba embarazada y detrás de ella estaba el Rey Urahara unos años más joven y estaban abrazados.

-La reina Suu. – Comentó Ichigo con la vista en la mujer.

-Era hermosa, ¿no? – Orihime sonrió cálidamente ante el retrato. – Siempre he deseado poder conocerla. – Confesaba al momento que se sentaba en la enorme cama.

Entonces Ichigo notó que en una pared, estaba llena de fotos de los años de Orihime en la escuela, desde el jardín hasta la secundaria, antes de dejarla, podía ver como los años pasaban en esas fotos, la mayoría salía ella con Tatsuki, después comenzaba a salir con los demás, incluyéndolo. Giró su cabeza y notó como la princesa observaba una foto en donde estaba él, ella, Tatsuki, Asano, Mizuiro, Rukia y Tatsuki con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Extrañas la escuela? – Adivinó mientras se acercaba.

-Los extraño a todos… y extraño mi vida en la escuela también. – Confesó mientras se tiraba para quedar tendida, viendo el "techo" de su cama. – Siempre estaba segura de que dejaría todo cuando acabase con la escuela… pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto.

Ichigo pudo ver con claridad la tristeza en los ojos de Orihime y pensaba en alguna idea para poder levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Qué quiso decir Rangiku con lo de escondite secreto?

-Bueno, hay una entrada que descubrí cuando era niña y da a la ciudad, antes de ir a primaria, siempre usaba el pasadizo para ver la ciudad, hasta que la policía me encontró y me regañaron por no estar en la escuela. Tuve que revelarme y llamaron a mi padre.

-Entonces así fue como comenzaste a ir a la escuela.

-Sí, papá vio lo mucho que me gustaba el hecho de ser normal, así que acepto mi petición con la condición de que tendría que dejar todo y gobernar cuando acabase la escuela. – Se incorpora de golpe al entender las intenciones de Rangiku. – ¿Y si usamos el escondite para ir a Karakura? – Le propuso, dispuesta en cambiarse y salir de allí por unas horas a solas con él.

* * *

- ¿Y dónde diablos se habrán metido? – preguntó un furioso Grimmjow por el hecho de haber estado buscando a aquellos peli-naranjas y ni sus luces…

- ¿Los encontraste? -preguntó agitado Shinji quien venía corriendo hacia él de su lado derecho

- No, ni rastro de ellos – respondió fastidiado

-¡Diablos! – maldijo Shinji intentando controlar su respiración por haber corrido hasta llegar ahí. – ¿Crees que Ulquiorra haya tenido más suerte? - cuestionó

- No lo creo, ahí viene - diciendo esto el pelinegro señaló hacia enfrente de donde venía de manera calmada el pelinegro.

- Nuestra última oportunidad es Ishida, vamos a buscarlo… - sugirió Shinji, proponiéndoselo a sus compañeros

- De acuerdo - concordaron los chicos, sin saber que aquel pelinegro se encontraba en la sala, bastante cómodo y despreocupado leyendo un libro.

* * *

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas Rukia? – cuestionó enojado el pelirrojo, sin embargo ya estaba en el auto de la jovencita

-¿A dónde crees idiota? Pues claro que a mi casa - respondió de la misma manera con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y cruzó las piernas, mientras el joven se encontraba atado de las manos y los pies

- ¿Y entonces por qué diablos tengo que estar amarrado? – preguntó aun más molesto por el hecho

- ¡Qué escandaloso eres! Sólo era para que no escaparas - dijo sin más

- P-P-Pues… ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó preocupado por su integridad mientras la miraba con sigilo y con desconfianza

- Seré lo más clara posible para que no tengamos esta conversación otra vez – amenazó la joven mientras volteaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos - Vas a hacer mi novio por un tiempo… - anunció la joven bastante determinada en lo que acababa de decir, mientras había dejado en shock al joven que iba con ella.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Renji intentando verificar lo que había escuchado, era imposible que de Rukia saliera ese tipo de declaración al menos que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos

- ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir? No debería haber dudas… - respondió furiosa por la actitud de Renji

- ¿Rukia estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó desconcertado

-Por supuesto que si. – Respondió desinteresada y con la vista en el volante.

-¡No lo estás! – Estallo furioso y con las cejas alzadas. – Primero esto y mas encima me obligas a usar este traje.

-No te quejes, por primera vez te ves elegante en tu vida. – Frenó al ver que el semáforo se ponía en rojo. – Entiéndeme… yo no quiero casarme con Kaien-dono.

-¿Por qué? Si tú estás enamorada de Kaien-sensei. – Le dijo mirando hacía el otro lado para poder ocultar el dolor que sentía al recordar eso.

-Porque él esta enamorado de otra y con ella desea casarse. – Le susurro con una sonrisa cansada, demostrando la derrota por no poder estar con su persona amada. – Te lo pido Renji… ayúdame.

Renji giro su rostro para ver a la muchacha, observaba como apoyaba su frente en el volante, esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. El pelirrojo lanzo un suspiro susurrando unas palabras ilegibles y dirigió su vista al frente justo en el momento que el semáforo vuelve a estar verde.

-De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar.

Rukia giro su rostro para verlo sorprendida, pocas veces lo veía tan serio como un hombre maduro, él estaba dispuesto en ayudarla… nuevamente.

-Gracias. – Susurra para luego apretar el acelerador, ignorando la bocina de los autos de atrás que gritaban palabrotas para que avancen.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Kuchiki, Renji ya no se asombraba al ver la gigantesca mansión, con los años ya se había acostumbrado. Ya estaba desatado, así que pudo bajar sin ningún problema una vez el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión, pero en el momento que ve la puerta principal la sangre se le va a los pies al ver a Kuchiki Byakuya con su expresión fría de siempre.

-¡Niisama! – Rukia corre hacía su brazos feliz de verlo. – Lamento mucho hacerte esperar, ya sabes, el tráfico.

-No te preocupes Rukia. – Le respondió despreocupadamente sin apartar sus gélidos ojos de Renji, como un par de dagas que atraviesan el corazón.

_Voy a morir esta noche._ Pensaba Renji con el sudor recorriendo su frente.

Alguien más se hizo presente, Risa con su hermosa sonrisa y un elegante vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas, no tenía mangas, iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos y su escote era en forma de corazón. Agarro el brazo izquierdo de Byakuya y les sonrió.

-No se preocupen, lo mantuve ocupado para que no se desahogase con el primer hombre que se le cruza. – Les advirtió con una sonrisa dirigida a Renji. – Buenas noches Renji-kun, te ves muy apuesto, deberías vestir así más seguido.

-M-M-… ¡Muchas gracias, Risa-sama! – Agradeció nervioso y sonrojado, inclinándose ante la mujer en señal de respeto.

De inmediato se hizo un silencio desquiciante, en opinión de Renji, deseaba que entre mas pronto saliera de ahí, podría salir menos lastimado… bueno en dado caso de que saliera con vida de ahí esa noche.

-Nii-sama – llamo la pelinegra decidida a romper aquel silencio. El joven solo levanto la mirada para fijarla en su hermana menor, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención a lo que iba a decirle – Bueno, te preguntaras el porqué de la visita de Renji… - comenzó – bueno la razón es que – hizo una ligera pausa – es que el quería hablar contigo de algo

Recibió inmediatamente una patada por debajo de la mesa el mencionado. Se contuvo de gritar, cerro los ojos con fuerza, se calmo, respiro hondo y lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar asesinamente a Rukia, responsable por aquel dolor. Ella solo lo miro impaciente, debía decir lo que habían preparado con anterioridad.

- ¿Y bien, Abarai? – inquirió el joven

- Bueno, yo solamente vengo a informarle que Rukia y yo… - trago saliva – que Rukia y yo… estamos saliendo – y simplemente lo soltó

-¿Perdón? – pregunto algo confundido el representante de la familia Kuchiki

- Sí, bueno Rukia y yo estamos saliendo por esa razón le pido que acepte nuestra relación – dijo rápidamente

Miro de inmediato a su hermana, en busca de algún indicio que lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo, fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Es verdad nii-sama, por esa razón no me puedo casar con Kaien-dono

-¿Desde cuando?- pronuncio con frialdad

-Desde hace dos meses – respondió la pelinegra

- Tú, ven a mi estudio – diciendo esto miraba directamente a los ojos al pelirrojo, sin mas, se levanto de la mesa en dirección al estudio

Renji miro a ambas chicas antes de irse, sabía muy bien que tal vez no terminaría muy bien las cosas después de la siguiente conversación y sobretodo el estar a solas con un furioso Kuchiki.

-Byakuya. – Voz de Risa detiene los pasos del empresario y observa como gira su cabeza para verla por arriba del hombro. – No lo mates, recuerda que tu hermanita lo ama y eso la devastaría.

La joven golpea a Rukia por debajo de la mesa para que no suelte ni una palabra y disfruta como Byakuya vuelve a tener la vista al frente para no mostrar la furia que tenía sus ojos o las ganas que tenía de soltar un gruñido. Al ver la expresión de Renji, Risa levanta sus dedos pulgares en señal de ánimo.

El infierno tenía forma de oficina, era muy espacioso y los muebles eran lujosos, tenía tres estantes llenos de libros, dos sillones y dos sofás negros y de cuero, el escritorio de madera relucía gracias al barniz y sentado en una silla de cuero, grande y giratoria, estaba el Diablo llamado Kuchiki Byakuya.

El silencio era la peor tortura que podía recibir Renji, el suspenso lo estaba matando lentamente y su cuerpo liberaba gotas de sudor, suplicaba que este calentamiento de tortura acabe y comience el verdadero castigo por ser bueno y ayudar a su amiga y así terminar esto de una vez.

-Abarai. – Se tensa al oírlo hablar y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. – Mi hermanita es algo valioso para mí y no puedo permitir que ande con cualquier hombre.

-Yo sé que no soy un noble y que tuve la suerte de ser elegido personalmente por Orihime-sama para ser su escolta, no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a Rukia, pero… yo he estado con ella desde pequeños y le puedo jurar que lo que no puedo ofrecerle en lujos, lo puedo reemplazar con mis sentimientos y mi fuerza, porque a pesar de mi obligación, tampoco permitiré que algo le suceda a Rukia.

Hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración tan fluida que salía de su boca, estaba sonando igual de enamorado que esos personajes de novelas que leía la princesa por las tardes. Se convenció de que era sólo por ayudar a su amiga y nada más, él no podía estar admitiendo que sentía algo por ella, era alguien perversa y que lo trataba como basura, ella se merecía alguien del nivel de Kaien.

-Pocos son atrevidos a interrumpirme Abarai, pero tu determinación y aquel juramento es de admirar. Es cierto que nadie esta a nivel de mi hermana, pero tú… estás cerca. – Confeso y eso sorprendió a Renji. – Como has dicho, son amigos de años y si hay alguien que la conoce mejor, eres tú.

-¡Sí! – Exclama asustado y con su corazón latiendo a mil, estaba en una pose de soldado por el miedo y su cuerpo aumentaba el nivel de temblor que parecía una víctima de terremoto.

-Pero esta claro que al más mínimo daño a Rukia… tanto física como sentimental… Sembonzakura se resbalara "accidentalmente" por tu cuello.

Renji trago saliva.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en las calles de Karakura, entre la multitud de gente que volvía a su casa después de largas horas de estudiar o de trabajar, había dos personas disfrazadas.

Orihime volvía a usar su peluca rosada, volvía a ser London, usando unas gafas para taparse los ojos y vestía sólo de jeans y blusa para no llamar la atención con ropas caras. Ichigo sólo se puso unas gafas y caminaba con la camisa de su vieja escuela y unos jeans negros. Parecían una pareja sin futuro para los ojos de los demás… y eso es lo que quieren mostrar para no llamar la atención y caminar tranquilos.

-¿A dónde quieres llevarme, Inoue? – Preguntó Ichigo fijando su vista en la princesa.

-Lo haces mal, Kurosaki-kun. – Le reprochó inflando sus mejillas. – El primer requisito de ser mi escolta es llamarme por el nombre… nada de apellidos y formalismo.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Es una orden, una orden. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – ¿De acuerdo?

Ichigo se quedo mirando esa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le daba cada mañana en la escuela mientras le daba los buenos días… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes que amaba a esa persona tan maravillosa?

Terminaron en las lejanías de la ciudad, en una especie de mirador que estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina que te daba de vista la ciudad completa, el mar y un bellísimo atardecer.

-Es en verdad hermoso. – Susurró la princesa con aquel paisaje frente a sus ojos. – Sólo he venido aquí una vez.

-¿Por qué? – atreviéndose a verla, lucía tan hermosa con la luz del sol.

-Mi padre me dijo que me trajo mi madre, fue lo único que pudo hacer conmigo… aún cuando su cuerpo estaba agotado. – Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. – Ella sabía que moriría y no quería sin cumplir la promesa de traerme aquí.

Ichigo pensó en sus felices días al lado de su madre, tal vez en aquella época actuaba como un mocoso tras las faldas de mamá buscando protección a cada instante, pero… era muy feliz con ella.

-Puedo entender lo que te sientes. – Admitió clavando su mirada en Orihime.

La princesa sonrió un poco cansada de tanto peso sobre sus hombros, pero muy feliz de oír esas palabras de los labios de la persona que ama.

-Lo sé. – Atreviéndose a tomarlo de la mano. – Gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

-Dime Ichigo… Orihime.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, Orihime estaba leyendo un libro en el estudio real acompañado de su escolta, menos por Renji que seguía en su cama traumado por lo de anoche, pudo haber sido peor si no fuese por Risa. Ichigo e Ishida estaban estudiando, Ulquiorra sólo miraba la ventana y Shinji y Grimmjow jugaban ajedrez.

-¡Tramposo! – Exclamo Grimmjow tirando las piezas al suelo.

-Acepta tu derrota de una vez.

-Por eso no me gusta que jueguen. – Murmura Ishida.

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir? – Pidió Orihime justo cuando iban a lanzarse a golpes. Se veía muy contenta por su momento agradable con Ichigo ayer desde la cena… claro que eso sería un secreto entre ambos que no compartirían.

-Lo que digas. – Dijeron resignados, no podían ir en contra de la princesa.

La puerta se abrió, revelando al rey de Japón. De inmediato, los escoltas de la princesa se colocaron de pie y se inclinaron en señal de respeto, Orihime sólo se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su padre con ternura, como sólo una hija puede hacer.

-Te quiero mucho Hime-chan. – alegre como un niño y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Kisuke la abrazo con intensidad y acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la propia. – Por eso tu padre que tanto te ama, te tiene un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? – Curiosa.

-Esto no me gusta nada. – Dijeron el trío de celosos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ichigo extrañada, ¿Qué tenía de malo los regalos?

-Por esa cara tonta que pone el rey. – Le respondió Ishida subiéndose los lentes. – Cuando lo hace es porque algo trama.

-Ya puedes pasar. – Ordenó el rey con la vista en la puerta.

Se oyeron pasos y el personaje nuevo causó que Orihime sonriera llena de emoción.

Era un muchacho realmente guapo, tenía 24 años y tenía rasgos de ser inglés. Su cabello lacio y de color morado claro, lo llevaba corto, a nivel de su cuello, otros mechones le llevaba a nivel de sus ojos o de sus orejas, sus ojos eran amarillos como un gato en acecho en luna llena y su piel blanca. Vestía un traje de saco de color negro y una camisa azul claro que llevaba fuera del pantalón.

-¡CIEL! – Gritó Orihime muy emocionada y corrió para abrazar al nuevo del cuello. El muchacho la había tomado de la cintura y la levanta del suelo para hacerla girar.

-También me alegra verte, Orihime. – La saludó con una amplia sonrisa y aun teniéndola en sus brazos y en el aire.

-Él es Castle Ciel, el Rey de Inglaterra y el mejor amigo de Orihime desde que eran pequeños. – Presentó Urahara escondiendo su radiante sonrisa llena de burla con ayuda de su abanico. – Se quedará con nosotros el fin de semana… sean amables.

Ishida suspiró cansado al ver al trío de celosos y a Ichigo con malas miradas hacía el Rey, quien no parecía prestarles atención ya que estaba muy ocupado escuchando a su amiga.


	9. El cuerpo duele

****Despues de otro largo tiempo, continuacion de este fic!

Este capi los va a poner a todos happys xDDD

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 9: El cuerpo duele.**

El día estaba completamente despejado, embelleciendo más el gran bosque del Rey de Japón, parecía que recibía el clima muy alegre la llegada del Rey de Inglaterra a Japón. Se podía oír risas (más de una mujer) y los pasos de caballos al galope, parecía que el compañero de la mujer, un hombre que no expresaba mucha emoción en los labios, pero si en los ojos, estaba llevando la delantera de tres metros, ella le Orihime le pedía que la esperará, pero Ciel, el Rey de Inglaterra, no le hacía caso, sólo giro su cabeza para verla divertido.

—¡Soy el REY de Inglaterra, no obedezco a PRINCESAS! — Y continúo con su carrera, oyéndola reprochar en un grito.

Terminaron su recorrido en donde se encontraba el terreno despejado, sin el pasto largo, no había ni flores, árboles o arbustos, pero si un quiosco grande, con hiedras con rosas en los mastines, una mesa para dos se encontraba en el centro, sirvientas que estaban preparando los bocadillos para la hora del té. Los entrenadores de los caballos se acercaron a ellos cuando se detuvieron (Ciel ganó) para mantener a los caballos tranquilos mientras la realeza se bajaba. El rey fue el primero en bajar, acarició al caballo mientras le daba las gracias y lo dejo en las manos de su cuidador.

—Déjame ayudarte. — Se ofreció amablemente, tomando una de las manos de Orihime. — ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cabalgar a la inglesa? — Burlón de verla tratar de mover el pie sin revelar sus piernas o ropa interior, era incómodo cabalgar con vestidos.

—Es muy complicado y con lo torpe que soy, me caería a cada rato. — Se excusa nerviosa, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero por un mal movimiento, se aferró del Rey con desesperación de los hombros para evitar caer, pero igual ocurrió y ahora estaban estampados en el suelo, él de espalda y con ella encima, sintiendo los pechos sobre él. — ¡Perdóname Ciel! — Apartándose roja de vergüenza mientras los empleados se acercaron preocupados para ayudarles.

—No hay problema, ¿Te lastimaste? — Analizándola con cuidado.

—No, estoy bien. — Sonriendo amablemente.

—Bien, pues vamos a tomar el té. — Ofreciéndole nuevamente su mano.

Sentados en una elegante silla blanca y frente a la mesa circular y del mismo color, hablaban animados mientras le preparaban el té y algún acompañamiento como galletas, bombones, panecillos pequeños con alguna especie de crema encima o huevos revueltos. El sabor del té le pareció diferente de lo normal a Orihime y miró a Ciel como si él tuviese las respuestas.

—¿El té lo hizo Alexander? — Preguntó curiosa y ansiosa por una respuesta.

—Así es. — Sonriendo levemente al ver que su respuesta causó que la princesa sonriera emocionada. — Como gesto al aprecio que siente por ti, mi mayordomo quiso preparar personalmente tu té favorito… y cocinó todo esto.

-Alexander cocina delicioso. — Agradeció con un rubor en las mejillas al ingerir un pedazo de una gran dona con relleno de chocolate. — Tienes tanta suerte de tenerlo.

-Bueno, he oído que Hinamori regresará al palacio, así que volverás a tener "comida exquisita" — Tomando suavemente de su té luego de un elegante soplo.

Fueron llamados al mismo tiempo a plena plática. Vieron a Ichigo con sus ropas de escolta y acompañado de un adulto joven que vestía de mayordomo. Tenía el cabello corto y lacio, brillando de un oscuro negro como la noche sin luna o estrellas, y sus ojos eran e un claro naranja que daba a entender ser alguien amable y responsable, tenía también un delgado bigote algo de barba. Era Alexander Rogers, de 31 años y mayordomo de la familia real inglesa.

Orihime notó que el ceño de Ichigo estaba más fruncido, en señal de estar en verdad cabreado, _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ Se preguntó sin saber que él estaba molesto por la _**íntima**_ relación de ella con el Rey de Inglaterra y que si no fuese por su título, ahora mismo le daría una tunda y le amenazaría que lo mataba si se acercaba a Orihime… los celos eran toda una jodida molestia. Como había un silencio sepulcral porque la chica no podía pensar que hacer con su amigo, Ciel decidió tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Alexander?

—El joven amo debe ir a sus clases de esgrima y luego encargarse del papeleo. — El mayordomo fue con la intención de recordarle su itinerario.

—Y usted, Orihime-sama, tiene sus clases con Ukitake-san y luego las de violín. — Dijo el escolta manteniendo ese ceño fruncido y tratando de no sonar irritado, pero no lo conseguía, la princesa lo notaba muy bien y se preocupó de su salud.

—C-claro… g-gra-… gracias, Ichigo-kun. — Sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno, Orihime. — Ciel se levanto de la silla y se posicionó frente a la princesa para tomarla de la mano, y siguiendo el protocolo real, se la beso dulcemente. — Nos vemos en la cena.

Luego de que Rey y mayordomo desaparecieron, Orihime se levantó de su asiento y observó a Ichigo detenidamente, el escolta novato se mantenía serio, indiferente e inclinado como parte del protocolo. Algo no le estaba gustando a la princesa.

—Ichigo-kun… ¿estás bien?

—Sí. —Fue la seca y directa respuesta de Ichigo, hablándole con un tobo de frialdad que entristeció a la princesa. — ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Ehh… ¿intuición? —Dijo lo primero que se le dijo, con mucha inocencia, a ver si lograba animarlo un poco.

-Estoy bien Orihime. —Le aseguró dándole la espalda, manteniendo el tono frío.

Resignada y dolida, Orihime acepta en silencio seguirlo para sus clases.

* * *

Ya era hora de la cena, Ichigo seguía distante y Orihime preocupada, claro que no podía preocupar a su padre, así que hacía todo lo posible por parecer normal ante él, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Ciel, Alexander y sus escoltas. Estaban ya por el postre cuando Urahara tuvo una… ¿gran? Idea. Se puso de pie, con una copa en la mano, esa sonrisa de tonto en su cara no le aseguraba nada bueno a su mano derecha Yoruichi.

—Entre reyes, doy las gracias al Rey Ciel por tomarse el tiempo de venir a visitarnos, significa mucho para mi hija y para mí.—Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.—Eres en verdad parte de la familia Ciel… "si hasta mi hija te adora!—Agregó en un tono inocente, cuando en realidad no tenía nada de inocente. Discreto observo como el trío de celosos e Ichigo estaban echando humo por las orejas de la rabia, incluyendo Ulquiorra, por mucho que lo oculte.

—Este idiota. —Susurró Yoruichi por lo bajo mientras se tapaba la frente.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda aguantarme sin reír. —Susurró Rangiku bien despacio, tapándose discretamente los labios con la servilleta.

—Me gustaría que complacieran el deseo de este pobre viejo rey, que mi adorada hija y mi chico favorito nos den un hermoso dueto musical después de la cena.

Orihime estaba muy roja de vergüenza, al contrario de Ciel, que parecía disfrutar del momento intimo y divertido, la prueba era su sonrisa. La escolta lanzó un gruñido de desaprobación ante las miradas incrédulas de Ishida y Renji, y Yoruichi y Rangiku aplaudían como aprobación. La princesa no quería decepcionar a su padre, le gustaba hacerlo feliz, así que aceptó la petición del rey con un positivo movimiento de cabeza.

Así que ahora, con la cena acabada, en el salón de música, los jóvenes miembros de la realeza hacían un dueto musical, Orihime con el violín y Ciel con el piano. La música que producían era armoniosa y perfectamente sincronizada, con la compañía de Urahara y Yoruichi como bailarines, como también Rangiku con Ukitake, quien se encontraba en el salón cuando ellos llegaron e invitó a Rangiku a bailar, las dos parejas se movían por la pista de baile, complacidos de buena música.

Los únicos que no estaban a gusto eran los escoltas Grimmjow, Shinji y Ulquiorra, no podían negar la buena combinación, pero no toleraban la amistad de largos años entre Ciel y Orihime, como su fuerte confianza al otro, había sido así desde que eran niños. Ichigo estaba igual de celosos que ellos, él comprendía perfectamente que la princesa era un ser inalcanzable para él, sólo eran amigos, que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, pero… ¡No podía tolerarlo! Le cabreaba ver hombres cerca de ella, especialmente cuando eran más dignos que él para estar con Orihime. Renji e Ishida estaban tranquilos, despreocupados, pero veían con malas caras a los celosos y comentando lo idiotas que eran.

A pesar que Urahara y Yoruichi estaban concentrados bailando, no le quitaban la vista, discretamente, a los escolta de Orihime, especialmente a Ichigo, estaban disfrutando verlos tan enojados y celosos.

—Yoruichi-san, soy un hombre taaaaaaaaan listo, soy un ejemplo de Rey.—Urahara se aumentaba el ego, complacido de que sus planes estén resultando de maravilla.

—Eres un hombre cruel y despiadado.—Le corrigió Yoruichi, pero el rey no lucía para nada afectado, mantenía su radiante sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario para la felicidad de mi Orihime-chan.—A pesar de mantener su sonrisa, su mirada se volvió un poco más serena.—Y sé que puedo contar contigo.

—Por supuesto. —La mujer morena no titubeó al responder.—Todo sea por la princesa… es lo que Suu-sama hubiese deseado.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, las clases de la princesa comenzaban en la mañana con Rangiku, quien le estaba dando sus clases de baile con Ciel como compañero. El Rey de Inglaterra bailaba mucho mejor que Ichigo en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, se movía demasiado bien en la pista y no se veía nervioso, le sonreía a Orihime mientras la guiaba por la pista, y la princesa estaba en verdad muy a gusto.

—Uno, dos, tres… un, dos tres… y giro. —Rangiku daba las pautas con aplausos, complacida de que todo estuviese saliendo bien—Muy bien Orihime-chan, estás bailando excelente… aunque en gran parte es por tener un buen compañero.

Al decir eso, la instructora de buenas curvas dirige su vista a los escolta, disfrutando el verlos echar chispa, la prueba de ello era su picara sonrisa. A Rangiku le fascinaba meterse con las venas sensibles de los demás, especialmente si eran muy ingenuos y lentos como ellos.

Los únicos no afectados eran Ishida y Renji, el primero leía tranquilamente un libro y el segundo estaba algo frustrado ya que recibió un mensaje de Rukia, ordenándole a que vaya a su casa a trabajar como su novio delante de sus amigas de la nobleza. Si volvía a usar otro estúpido traje, iba a correrse la sangre.

—Muy bien, pueden descansar chicos. —Dijo Rangiku una vez que la música acabo, apretando pausa para que no sonara la siguiente canción.

—Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que la última vez, Orihime. —Ciel la elogió para luego besar su mano.

—Gracias, Ciel.—Agradeció sinceramente la princesa con un tinte rojo en las mejillas.—Y ya te he dicho que no hagas eso… es penoso.

—Lo sé… pero es divertido verte así.

—¡Moo! Eres cruel.—Dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Alexander, con una bandeja de plata en mano, se acercó a la realeza para darle a cada uno una taza de té, tanto el aroma como el sabor era delicioso. No tardó en aparecer Urahara, entrando por una puerta que estaba cerca de los escoltas, así que casi le pega a Shinji, quien estaba más cerca. Ignorándolos por completo, corrió hacía Orihime para darle un gran abrazo de oso y dar giros rápidos con ella, sin soltarla.

—Mi Orihime-chaaaaaaan, hoy es un gran día para ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices, padre?—Preguntó la chica mientras trataba de no vomitar por el mareo.

—Vas a hacer tu primera diligencia real.—Declaró con su abanico extendido y alzándolo al cielo.

—Pero Urahara-sama, Orihime-sama todavía no cumple la mayoría de edad.—Le recordó Ulquiorra, tranquilo desde su posición.

—Orihime ya debe comenzar a actuar como una princesa, tiene que demostrarle a su gente que a pesar de que estuvo oculta, está muy capacitada para tomar el trono.

—De acuerdo padre, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?—Orihime estaba dispuesta a cumplirle a su gente.

—Debes ir a firmar unos papeles para aceptar la cura del sida que descubrieron.

—¿Vas a darle algo muy grande?—Exclamó Shinji.

—Orihime es muy buena en química y biología, ella sería una muy buena bioquímica, lo hará bien. Y los científicos le estarán explicando todo lo que hay que saber.

—Eso es un gran paso, Orihime, de seguro lo harás bien.— Ciel le brindó ánimos mientras le sonreía amablemente.

—Muy bien, toda la escolta de Orihime va a descansar hoy y mañana mientras ella hace su diligencia.—Ordeno el Rey con una expresión sombría.—Excepto tú, Ichigo-san… tú iras con ella.—Declaró con una sonrisa picara oculta en su abanico.

Ante el grito de Grimmjow y Shinji, ambos pelinaranjas quedaron rojos con pensar que estarían juntos y solos por mucho tiempo. Pero no duro tanto ya que Urahara explicó que Ciel y Alexander también irían, dando la justificación de que al ser invitado de Orihime, sería grosero que ella se vaya y lo abandone a mitad de su visita. Estaba claro que el peliazul, el rubio y el pelinegro de Ulquiorra no estaban para nada felices de la decisión del Rey, no toleraban la idea de que ellos… ellos… tuviesen tiempo para…

—¡ME NIEGO!—Gritaron Grimmjow y Shinji. La mirada fría de Ulquiorra expresaba lo mismo que ellos.

—No me importa, ya tome mi decisión.—Dijo el Rey, despreocupado de sus iras.

—P-Padre….—Orihime estaba nerviosa de la mirada del rey.

—Y para asegurarme que no hagan nada… ¡Rangiku!

—Dígame, mi señor.—Dijo la voluptuosa mujer haciendo pose militar y divirtiéndose de la maquiavélica mente del rey.

—Vas a vigilarlos, asegurarte de que se queden aquí encerrados hasta que los muchachos se vayan… excepto Renji.

—¡A la orden, Su Majestad!

—¿Yo?—El pelirrojo se señala confundido de ser la excepción.

—Tienes una cita con Rukia y no quiero que por culpa de estos celosos, ella te asesine.

Los colegas de Renji dirigieron automáticamente sus miradas hacía él, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos desorbitados, ¡Era el fin del mundo! Renji maldijo al rey en la mente, preguntándose del por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta, aun no les había explicado la situación actual con la demonio y suelta la sopa con tanta tranquilidad que de seguro los chicos iban a pensar mal ahora.

—¿Tienes una cita con la enana?—Preguntó Ichigo mientras lo señalaba, aun seguía incrédulo.

—N-No… no es… lo que parece.

—Aja.—Murmuró Shinji con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—Que bien escondidito lo tenias.—Continuo Grimmjow mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Sinceramente, ya era hora.—Dijo Uryuu sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—¡No estoy saliendo con Rukia! No soy masoquista como para salir con alguien de buen gancho derecho.

—Bueno, bueno.—El rey tomaba la palabra para calmar la situación—Vamos princesa, tú y tu caballero deben apresurarse.

* * *

Rukia estaba llevando una fiesta íntima entre amigas en la piscina de su hogar. Con sus trajes de baños, tomaban el sol mientras hablaban de "noticias" que llegaron a sus oídos, como que la hija de un conde la llevarían a África para bajar de peso (o sea, andaban de entrometidas). Tomaban limonadas o pasaban un momento dentro de la piscina, refrescándose.

La pelinegra miraba su reloj del iPhone a cada instante, preguntándose a qué hora se aparecería ese cara de mandril, se supone que debe dar una buena imagen si iba a ser su novio imaginario. ¿Acaso quería dejarla en ridículo? Sí, eso es típico de él.

—¿Rukia?—Preguntó una de sus amigas extrañada de verla rodeada de un aura oscura y con el vaso a punto de ser asesinado por ella.

—¿Eh?—Al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando ante sus amigas, se pone nerviosa.—Ho ho ho ho.—Fingiendo una risa inocentona.— ¡Oh! Ahí viene.

—¿Quién?—Pregunta otra del club, dándose cuenta que se iba acercando un pelirrojo con unos shorts y una camisa blanca desabrochada.— ¡Que sexy!

—Hola Rukia… señoritas.—Saludó Renji muy cordial una vez frente a ellas, sentándose en la misma silla playera en la que Rukia estaba tendida.—No deberías tomar el sol si no te proteges primero, Rukia.

—Ya lo he hecho, Renji. Gracias por tu preocupación. —Rukia se incorpora para estar sentada y juntar su espalda con la de él.—Chicas, él es Abarai Renji, mi novio.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!—Exclamaron las dos amigas.

—Es tan sexy.—Dijo la tercera amiga con las mejillas rojas.—Rukia, tienes tanta suerte de tener a un novio tan bueno.

—Si terminas con él, ¿puedo quedármelo?—Pregunto la amiga uno.

—¡No, yo lo quiero!—Dijo la segunda, bien cerca de babear.

Renji había quedado rojo, no estaba acostumbrado que le den cumplidos, ya que los "más cercanos", si se le podía llamar así, eran los insultos que le lanzaba Rukia. A la enana no le haría mal aprender un poco de ellas. En cambio, Rukia estaba echando chispas, ¿Qué no veían sus amigas que ese hombre ya estaba ocupado por ella? Aun si era todo falso, nadie se le podía acercar. Era de ella.

—Ya llevamos dos meses de relación y somos muy felices… ¿Cierto Renji?

—Sí.—Dijo mientras pensaba en todos los golpes que había recibido por parte de ella.

* * *

Para permanecer ocultos y que los reporteros o camarógrafos anden sacando fotografías privadas del Rey de Inglaterra y de la descubierta princesa de Japón, habían sido trasladados bajo otros nombres y disfrazados para no ser reconocidos y subieron a un taxi que en realidad era un agente del gobierno encubierto. Fueron llevados hacía una cabaña veraniega que estaba en medio del campo, con hermosos paisajes y un sendero que llevaba a un lago en la cima de una montaña. Pero como llegaron en la noche, no tuvieron la oportunidad de salir, así que mientras Alexander preparaba la cena, los demás desempacaban.

Pero Orihime seguía preocupada por su relación con Ichigo, el pelinaranja seguía evasivo con ella, como controlándose, y andaba más tiempo de lo normal con su ceño fruncido… claro, la princesa encontraba atractivo ese ceño, pero esta vez, le causaba un dolor en el corazón. Sus ojos nuevamente iban a derramar lágrimas, por eso se abanica con la mano mientras va respirando hondo sin parar, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Oye que tocan a la puerta, era Ichigo para avisarle que la cena estaba lista y ella se lo agradeció con una voz cotidiana, sin evidencia de sus esfuerzos por no llorar.

La cena había sido cotidiana entre Ciel y Orihime mientras Alexander e Ichigo estaban en silencio, comiendo y escuchando, lucían tranquilos. La mayoría de la conversación era sobre recuerdos del pasado, anécdotas graciosas que les causaban carcajadas o rubores en la mejilla (más en Orihime, Ciel se controlaba muy bien). Había mucha historia en ellos como para escribir un libro.

Pero estaba claro que todo debía llegar a un final, Ciel decidió irse a descansar, aun estaba pegado con el horario de su tierra natal. Aprovechando que ahora estaba sola con Ichigo, Orihime decidió que era hora de enfrentarlo, armándose de valor, se gira para ver al pelinaranja, asustándolo un poco por su inesperada actitud.

—I-I-I-… Ichigo-kun, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitación?

—Por supuesto, es mi trabajo cuidarte, ¿no Orihime? — A pesar de sus sinceras palabras, había sonado distante y directo.

A Orihime le afectaba mucho su indiferencia indirecta, pero se mantuvo firme, necesitaba las fuerzas para encararlo y preguntarle de una vez lo que pasaba. Ichigo iba adelante, así era mejor, no notaría lo nerviosa que estaba y como se rompía los sesos ideando una estrategia adecuada, ¿debía ser directa? ¿O quizás debería hablar de otros asuntos relacionados para sacar el tema como una sorpresa?

¿Por qué era tan fácil conocer todos los elementos de la tabla periódica y muy difícil hablar con un chico?

—Ya llegamos Orihime. — La princesa sale de su mundo al escuchar la dulce voz de Ichigo, comprobando que tenía razón. — Nos vemos mañana.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿Por qué estás siendo cruel conmigo últimamente? — Al parecer, decidió ir directa al grano. Había conseguido que su escolta se detuviese y voltease a verla. — ¿He hecho algo malo?

—No… tú no has hecho nada… discúlpame Orihime, pero debo… — Ichigo trataba de esquivar este asunto.

—¡No! — Orihime lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo derecho, el escolta notó que estaba temblando. — Por favor… no me hagas esto.

—Orihime. — Sinceramente, Ichigo no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Ichigo-kun? — Al fin se dignó en reflejar su rostro, revelando que estaba llorando, estaba muy triste, por eso su cuerpo temblaba, de dolor. — ¿No ves que me duele? Todo el cuerpo me duele cuando me tratas así.

Al oírla, Ichigo había sentido más rabia que culpabilidad, ¿era acaso culpa de los celos? No le importaba en esos momentos. Muy cabreado, tomó a la princesa de los hombros, sorprendiéndola por la intensidad y la poca rudeza, asustándose al terminar atrapada entre la pared y su escolta. Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque él estaba muy cerca de ella, la respiración de él estaba golpeando su frente.

—Y tú… — Ichigo habló despacio, estaba conteniéndose, pero no podía, había aguantado por mucho tiempo la cercanía de Orihime con Ciel, sus risas y su confianza al otro. — ¿Y tú tienes una mínima idea de lo mucho que me duele… que me fastidia ver tan cerca de ese idiota rey barato?

—¿Ciel? — Orihime quedó muy confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver él y su relación con todo esto? No comprendía. Los hombres eran muy raros… ¡Momento! La princesa abre sus ojos del asombro. No… no puede… — ¿Estás celoso, Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo quedó de piedra y sus mejillas arden en rojo, a buena hora se le ocurrió a la heredera al trono despertar sus cabales y deducir lo que le pasaba. Estuvo tartamudeando por los nervios, así que cierra la boca de inmediato… era demasiado difícil. ¡Pero bueno! Se supone que era un hombre, alguien que había peleado con centenares de idiotas que se creían inmortales… ¿y se estaba acobardando de una jovencita? Una _**hermosa**_ jovencita… ¡al demonio!

—¡Sí, me cabrea todo esto porque estoy celoso! — Estallo. Se había declarado. Estaba muy serio como contraste de sus rojas mejillas. Su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado. — Lo sé… sé que no soy nada para ti, soy un maldito busca problemas con bajo temperamento, tengo poco vocabulario, sólo digo palabrotas y resuelvo mis problemas con los puños. Tú eres una princesa, una persona especial, un ángel entre tanta mierda, eres dulce, gentil, siempre ayudas a los demás, sin importar quién sea… tan frágil como una muñeca que temo lastimar con mis actos toscos. Yo no te merezco Orihime… pero no puedo evitarlo… _**te amo**_.

Orihime había llorado ante la declaración, eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida. Ichigo la amaba… ¡la amaba! Y la valoraba como un raro y preciado tesoro. Entre las lágrimas, le regaló a su escolta una sonrisa antes de que él creyera que su silencio era su rechazo, lo toma entre las mejillas y le obsequia un beso. Uno dulce y tímido

Ese sabor… sí, no había duda alguna, no había besado a la imaginaría princesa London, había besado a la real princesa Orihime. Se apodera de su pequeña cintura con sus grandes manos que eran calurosas para la princesa, ella lo abraza por el cuello, sin contenerse al placer de tocar el cabello de Ichigo, era suave y tenía un aroma dulce de vainilla, que mezclaba perfectamente con su aroma varonil y el cedro.

Se separaron por falta de aire, memorizando la textura labial del otro, no se habían sentido así de plenos y felices desde aquel beso en el cumpleaños de Orihime, sólo así estaban completos. Orihime le vuelve a sonreír.

—Lo que me has dicho ha sido lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida, Ichigo-kun… pero, ¿Por qué crees que London te beso sin rechazó alguno? — Lo toma de las manos, acariciándole las palmas suavemente con el dedo pulgar. — Porque te amo.

* * *

Si regresamos al pasado, dos horas después de que Orihime, Ichigo, Ciel y Alexander se fueran, podemos ver a un taxi que se detenía ante las rejas del palacio. Su pasajero, que estaba sentado atrás, hablo con el guardia y le enseñó su cédula de identidad, consiguiendo que las rejas se abran y que el vehículo entre.

Al detenerse frente al palacio, el pasajero agradeció al taxista y le pagó en efectivo, se baja y un mayordomo se apareció para ayudarlo con su equipaje, asegurándole que se los dejaría en su habitación. El taxi se alejó, como también el mayordomo, revelando que la persona misteriosa… era una mujer.

Tenía alrededor de 19 años, pero era un poco baja de estatura, tenía una apariencia frágil y débil, siendo víctima consecutiva de resfriarse, especialmente en invierno. Su cabello era lacio y negro, llegándole por el nivel sus pequeños senos, y sus ojos eran marrones. Vestía una larga falda hasta las rodillas de color celeste, mismo color de sus zapatos de charol, medias delgadas y de color blanco, un suéter color durazno, con las mangas largas y cuello de tortuga y un cintillo negro como adorno en su cabello.

Observaba el palacio con gran emoción. Había estado cinco años en el extranjero, por lo que estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta, se moría de ver a Orihime nuevamente, como también a Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Rangiku-san, Toushirou-kun, los muchachos y los demás miembros del palacio. Una vez dentro, una sirvienta se ofreció en guiarla, pero ella se había negado y fue sola hacía el estudio del Rey.

Cada pasillo le brindaba un viaje al pasado, provocándole sonrisas. Al llegar al estudio, se esperaba encontrarlo vacio o con el rey fingiendo que trabajaba cuando en realidad jugaba al buscaminas, pero no se imagino que se encontraría con el capitán Hitsugaya Toushirou, que por como lucía, sospechaba que buscaba algo. Cuando se vieron, el capitán reflejó asombro, no se esperaba el regreso de esa persona.

—¿Momo? — Dijo al fin, manteniendo su desconcierto.

—Shirou-chan, me alegra mucho verte. — Le dijo Hinamori Momo, regalándole una de sus características sonrisas cálidas.

Una vena crece en la frente de Hitsugaya, no importa el tiempo o lo distinta que lucía su amiga de la infancia, ella seguía llamándolo por ese ridículo nombre.

—¡No me llames de esa forma! — Estalló, su vena había crecido y sus dientes de transformaron en colmillos, parecía un mini tiburón. — ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, Hinamori?

—Pero es que te queda muy lindoo~. — Se justificó la muchacha con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas.

—¡Ah, Hina-chan! — El Rey había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que la vena del peliblanco estalle. Lucía muy contento, como de costumbre. — Bienvenida a casa después de cinco años fuera.

—Urahara-Ou. _(__**Nota de la autora**__: Ou es Rey en japonés, así que anoten para no olvidar XD)_ — Exclamó Hinamori emocionada de verlo nuevamente, incluso corrió hacía él para abrazarlo. — Es bueno estar en casa, Su Majestad. — Regalándole ahora una respetada inclinación.

—Veo que tú y Toushirou se han encontrado, me parece muy lindo… ¡casi como en una novela romántica! — agregó con una gran sonrisa oculta tras el abanico, y consiguiendo que los muchachos se sonrojasen.

—U-U-… ¡Urahara-Ou! — Grita Hinamori como respuesta, manteniendo el rubor en las mejillas. Quedo tan apenada que se tapó el rostro con las manos.


	10. Advertencia: Reclamo

Lamento que no sea un capitulo, pero entenderan del porque publique esto...espero que sigan la cadena

* * *

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya


End file.
